


Sortilegio

by LunaSolTierra



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 73,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaSolTierra/pseuds/LunaSolTierra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Sortilegio  
Dwight Evans is a successful businessman in the architectural business and married to an infertile woman Mary Evans. Carole Hudson an art curator and author married to Christopher Hudson, best friend of Dwight Evans. Dwight and Carole fall in love without intending to. They have an affair, which results on her getting pregnant.

Learning of her pregnancy, Dwight wants to get a divorce and marry Carole, but Christopher finds out and carries Carole away to Europe before the babies are born, leaving no trace of their whereabouts. Twins are born, Finn and Rachel, but Dwight doesn't know them. Meanwhile, Christopher accepts the children happily and raises them lovingly.

Dwight's wife Mary undergoes fertility treatments and dies giving birth to a beautiful son, Sam. Three years later when the twins are six years old, Christopher dies, but before he dies he encourages Carole to look for Dwight and marry him if he is single.  
Carole decides to move back to the States and months later she and Dwight accidentally run into each other, now both widowed and free to be together they decide to unite their lives for the sake of Finn, Rachel, and Sam.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
New York 23 years ago  
“Finn, Rachel I have some great news.” said Carole as she knelt to be at eye level with them. “Dwight and I are getting married,” Carole said with a big smile.  
“NO!” yelled Finn “I don’t want you to marry that man.”  
“I understand sweetie. You don’t want anybody to replace your dad, and no one ever will. But it’s been three years and Dwight is a good man and he will love you very much,” Carole explained to her stubborn son.  
“Well, I don’t like him,” said Finn as he went under the dinner table.  
“Finn…”  
“Mommy, am I going to have a nice bedroom, toys and pretty clothes?” asked Rachel.  
“Yes sweetie, anything you want,” Carol answered as she kissed her daughter. She pulled a giggling Finn out from under the table by his leg. “Finn, it’s going be a big change for all of us, but I promise you everything is going be great!”  
Dwight and Carol’s wedding  
Their children 6 year old Finn and Rachel and 3 year old Sam were on the first row watching their parents celebrate their union.  
“Let these rings be given and received as a token of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another. Dwight Evans and Carole Hudson have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other. Please sign the certificate,” said the minister. Carole, Dwight and the witnesses signed the certificate.  
The minister then said, “By the authority vested in me by the State of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss.”  
The guess applauded in celebration of this union.  
Emma, give me Sam,” Dwight asked his baby’s nanny. He hugged his son with a smile on his face and then passed his son to Carole. “Finn, Rachel please come here.” Both Finn and Rachel went to his open arms and Dwight proudly introduced his new family. “From now on, the three of you are siblings. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you my children.” The guests stood up and applauded the new Evans family. Little Sammy was smiling and clapping as well.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ New York 18 years ago  
There were a group of kids playing soccer at the park. In the two teams were Finn and Sam. As they ran after the ball Finn purposely put his leg out so Sam would trip. Finn smiled as Sam fell and ended up with a bloody nose. Finn kept going with the game as if nothing happened. On the way home, Sam was still cleaning blood from his nose. Finn threw the soccer ball at Sam’s back and said, “Come on! Stop crying already!”  
Carole was reading a book when they arrived home. She looked up and saw Sam. “My god what happened?  
“Nothing, I fell,” lied Sam.  
“Burt, Emma!” Carole called. “Come on Sam,” she demanded as she grabbed his hand.  
“Mom leave him be. He just wanted to play when he doesn’t even know how to play.”  
“I do know, but you made me trip”  
“’Cause you got in the way”  
“You’re a dummy and a jerk”  
“Stop it you two,” warned Carole  
“What happened?” asked Emma.  
“They were playing Emma, come on Sam let’s take care that” Finn looked at Sam with hatred as his mom left with Sam.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Later that afternoon in Finn’s room.  
“The problem with Sam is that he wants to be in everything,” Finn yelled when his mom came to ask him what happened.  
“You made him trip!”  
“That’s not true, and besides if he wants to play soccer he has to suffer to the consequences”  
“He’s your little brother, and your job is to protect him”  
“First of all, he is NOT my brother and he has to stop wanting to play with my friends!” yelled Finn  
“Finn, this is not the first time incidents such as these have happened. One day you push him and the next you hit him with the ball. You’re always attacking him. What is going on?” demanded Carole.  
“It’s because I don’t like him. And you know why; you always listen to him and not me.”  
“That’s not true sweetheart. I treat him the same as you and your sister”  
“But we are your children, and he’s not mom”  
“Sam is a good kid and is trying to be your friend.”  
“Well I already told you, I don’t like him,” said Finn as he walked away. “I got to change; I’m going out with my friends.”  
Carole sighed and left the room. She walked to Sam’s room and noticed him on the floor reading his comic books. She approached him smiling and gently checked his nose.  
“Does it still hurt?” she asked while ruffling his blond shaggy hair.  
“A little. Why doesn’t Finn like me mom?”  
“It’s not that he doesn’t like you, it’s that he’s feels grown and you’re still a little kid.”  
“He’s always pushing me, making fun of me, and hitting me in the head”  
Carole smiles “Even though you’re younger you have a good heart, Finn is a bit rebellious. You’ll see that as you both get older you’ll get closer like true brothers. You know that I love you very much.” Carole kissed his nose and Sam smiled.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 10 years ago Cornell University  
“Do you understand now why I put the company under Sam’s name?” asked Dwight. He was hobbling on crutches due to a recent mishap.  
“No dear I don’t. Finn is your eldest son, your firstborn,” replied Carol.  
“We have heard the rumors about Finn being a bad student and irresponsible…”  
“I don’t believe that. Even if it’s true, I think he deserves another chance.” Carole felt she needed to defend her son.  
“I hope you’re right dear. That’s why I set up this meeting. We need to know the truth.”  
Carole tried to reason with her husband. “Look, maybe Finn is a little rebellious, but I have talked with him and he told me that everything is great. He said that he has met all of his requirements and is passing all his classes. He has the burden of proof.  
Dwight kissed Carole. “I really hope you’re right. If it turns out to be true, then I will just go back to the lawyers and change the will.”  
Finn stopped a counselor he saw talking to his parents. “Dr. Albright, I just saw my parents. Do you know where they’re going?”  
“They went to the deans office.” Finn’s face fell.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dean’s office  
“Expelled? Since when?” asks a shocked Carole  
“He was expelled three months ago, Mrs. Evans. He didn’t meet the requirements on any of his classes and refused to follow the rules of the university. He was very disrespectful to the professors, and even now he still comes and goes, disturbing his former classmates and especially his brother Sam.”  
Outside the university:  
Dwight and Carole are arguing about their children.  
Dwight was furious. He told Carole, “I already told you I won’t leave Finn with nothing. I won’t even do that to Rachel, as frivolous as she is, even though they both deserve it.”  
“I only ask that you to think about it”  
“I already thought about it, if I leave the company to Finn, in a few years there will be nothing left. We just proved how irresponsible he is, and this is not a game. This is about his inheritance and yours too!”  
“Please Dwight, give him another chance, Finn can change. You have to realize that Finn is our son but Sam is not!” scream Carole, desperately trying to get through Dwight.  
“How dare you?” he yelled. “Sam may not be your son, but he is mine.” Carole realized she crossed a line and quickly apologizes.  
“Calm down, you have to realize that Finn wouldn’t be able to handle that type of responsibility.”  
“What happens is that you don’t love him because Christopher educated him. Maybe that’s why you don’t think he can be like you. But you cannot do this to him; it will only make him more rebellious. He will never forgive that you have always preferred Sam.”  
“You know better than anyone that I have never made any distinction between my children until this moment. It hurts me to do this, but we have to accept the limitations of each one.”  
“He behaves like this because he thinks you reject him!”  
“What rejection? Don’t you dare accuse me without cause.”  
Meanwhile, Finn is hiding behind wall and watches his parents arguing from afar.  
“We are both to be blame. It’s not fair for Finn to pay for our mistakes and don’t ask me to support your decision cause I don’t agree. I don’t want to discuss this anymore. You know my how I feel about this and I don’t support your decision,” Carole announced as she walked away.  
“Wait, wait… Carole…” Dwight tried to follow her, but his crutches got stuck in a pothole and unfortunately he was hit and run over by a passing. Carole turned around to see Dwight lying on the ground.  
“DWIGHT!” Carole ran to the unconscious Dwight lying on the ground. Carole screamed, “SOMEONE CALL 911!” Finn emerged from his hiding spot and called for an ambulance.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A FEW DAYS LATER Finn’s room.  
Finn is pissed off, throwing darts at a dart board.  
“Can I come in?” asked Sam  
“Hey, did you come to at gloat your triumph? Do you think it’s fair?” Finn asked angrily as he missed another shot. “He always said that Rachel and I were like his own children and he left us with nothing. I guess he only said that so my mother would fuck him.”  
“I know you’re upset, so I’ll let that go. But it’s not true that Dad left you with nothing. He left you the houses in Tahiti and Miami and Rachel the one in Turks in Caicos and Cabo.”  
“He left you the company,” Finn replied bitterly.  
“Yes and I’m also supposed to give you and Rachel a monthly allowance so you can keep living the lifestyle you’re accustomed to. Besides you can work with me,” Sam offered  
“Yeah, as a lowly employee.”  
“Of course not, Finn. If you want to keep living here and rent your houses out you’re within your rights to do so. And to make it clear, my father was not a wretched man. He was a good and fair man.” Sam left the room.  
Sam entered in the living room where Carole and Rachel were waiting.  
“What happened, what did he say? Carole asked  
“I tried explaining things to him, but he’s very angry. I understand where he is coming from. My father shouldn’t have done that,” Sam replied wearily.  
“If things hadn’t happened the way they did, your father would had have more time to change his mind,” Carole surmised.  
“Yeah, I agree,” sighed Sam.  
“Now that you own everything, what’s going to happen?” asked Rachel.  
“Nothing, nothing will change. Everything will still be the same. Come on, you know that I love you right?” Sam hugged Rachel.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Present Day  
Tina entered the boutique where her big sister worked. She saw a scarf and decided to try it on and look for her big sister. Mercedes appeared and smiled at her.  
“Hey sis! What are you doing?”  
“I have to do inventory since I will be out for the next couple of weeks,” Mercedes replied. “Please put that back. I may be an assistant manager but I still got to pay.”  
“Don’t worry, I’ll do it later.”  
“Wait a minute, shouldn’t you be in class?” demanded Mercedes  
“No, my class was cancelled today,” answered Tina. She knew the question was coming and decided to change the subject. “So did you get the dress?” she asked.  
“Yes, I left it at home, it’s not fancy or expensive, but it’s beautiful,” she said as she thought about her dress with a huge smile on her face.  
“I’m so envious!” Tina gushed “I can’t believe you’re going to marry that gorgeous man that wants to take you away from here.”  
“Well that’s what he wants, but I already told him that my plan is to go back to school and try to finish my degree and continue working after the honeymoon so I can contribute to our household and help support you and dad until you graduate and get a job. I hope that comes sooner than later.”  
“Noooo!” Tina moaned.  
“He may have money and a good job, but he is not a millionaire”.  
“Well, at least he has more money than us, and he’s hot” said Tina. They laughed.  
Tina got serious. “Is his family coming to the wedding?”  
“I don’t think so. His mom and his sister live in Europe,” Mercedes replied as she walked to another part of the boutique, with Tina close on her heels.  
“Why aren’t they coming?”  
“I don’t know. He hasn’t brought it up. It must be for a good reason. He has always had his reservations when it comes to his family.” They kept on walking around the boutique.  
“You’re going to buy me a new dress for the wedding, right?” asked Tina with a hopeful look in her eyes.  
“Tina this is the civil wedding. Besides, what’s wrong with that green dress I bought you? It’s divine.”  
“Yeah, but I want a new dress for the wedding”.  
She put her arm around Tina’s shoulder as they walked through the boutique “Well, let me see what I can do.”  
“Please,” said Tina. “I can’t believe that in less than a week you’re going to be Mrs. Evans.” Tina was so happy for her sister. “Mrs. Samuel Alexander Evans…sounds fancy.”  
“Maybe, but Sam is a simple man.”  
“Yeah, but you like him.”  
“I more than like him--I love him.” Mercedes was so happy she could burst.  
“Look these look like you two.” Tina took a miniature bride and groom and started moving them in the air as if they were at their wedding, while humming the wedding march. They both laughed as they continued walking.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sal’s bar  
“I don’t like lying to my daughter. You saw her reaction when she found about the merchandise we had in storage,” said Peter. He was feeling guilty and depressed.  
“Well, that’s what I wanted to talked to you about. Cliff wants to do business with us again,” said his friend Sandy.  
“Again with the bootleg merchandise?”  
“Yeah so?”  
“You know it’s illegal!”  
“But it’s worth it. I got him to pay us double this time.”  
“Not even all that money would be enough to bail us out if we get caught by the authorities. Not only will we lose the merchandise, but we will end up indebted to Cliff, and he’s not someone you want to be indebted to, ” said a worried Peter.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Cut to the outside later that day.  
Tina and Mercedes were a watching band playing in the street.  
“Are you guys going to live here in Lima?” asked Tina.  
“For now, yes. He told me he’s up for a promotion really soon. He works so hard, I’m so happy for him.”  
“I would be too, if I was marrying such a handsome man. The only thing left for him to be perfect is money.”  
“Money isn’t everything Tina. He is perfect for me,” Mercedes gushed about her fiance.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Cut to the bar.  
“I know that the money would be good…”  
“Of course it would be good; you can even buy a wedding gift for your daughter,” said Sandy  
“That’s the problem. My daughters don’t like me getting involved in dirty business. I don’t want to give them problems. Especially not now, that my eldest is getting married to a decent man. If I get caught, it would bring shame to my daughter.”  
“Come on my friend, this is a great opportunity”  
No, let’s not get involved in this”  
“I’m sorry my friend, but I’m going to do it. Come on join me it will be worth it. Let’s put the merchandise in storage.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Cut to the Jones Residence.  
Mercedes and Tina are arriving home.  
“What I told you about the job is very serious Tina,” warned Mercedes as she entered the house.  
“I know, but dad could get a job too,” answered Tina as she followed.  
“First of all it’s really hard for an older man to find a job, and even more with leg problems.” Mercedes tried to explain to her younger sister.  
“Yeah, yeah, yeah the only problem I see is alcohol. Speaking of alcohol, why doesn’t Sam want a party?”  
“There will be a party, but it will be after we have a church wedding. I already told you that.”  
“I just thought we should invite some friends, that’s all”  
“He doesn’t want to; he just wants our family…” Mercedes replied. Her cell phone rang and she smiled when she saw the caller ID. It was Sam  
“Hi, Sam!” Mercedes sat on the couch excited to finally talk to her fiance.  
Tina watched her sister as she talked to Sam. “I miss you too. When are you coming back?” Mercedes hadn’t seen her fiancé in a week because he was traveling for work. “Make sure you get to the airport and catch your flight. I want you to arrive on time for the wedding,” Mercedes joked.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Evans Residence:  
As Sam got off the phone, he looked up to see Finn leave.  
“Martinez told me you authorized construction to start in Wisconsin?  
“Yeah,” answered Finn  
“Even after you found out about the sand mines in the terrain?” Sam asked sternly.  
“Who told you that?”  
“Noah, he knows what his doing, that’s his job,” said Sam  
“Puckerman is a loser that comes to you with any stupid excuse to make himself feel more important and justify his position,” Finn said contemptuously.  
“You know very well that Noah is an excellent topographer, and to construct in that terrain…  
“Is cheap,” interrupted Finn. Sam looked shocked and angry.  
“I never ignore you tendency to be dishonest, but I never thought you’d be an imbecile too.”  
“I won’t permit you to talk to me like that…” said Finn  
Sam got in his face “The one that won’t permit you to participate in my business it’s me if you do something like this again,” Sam threatened. “Tell Martinez to cancel the project,” warned Sam as he walked away.  
“Arguing with Sam again, Finn?” Carole inquired as she came down the stairs. “Why were you arguing this time?  
“Because he insists on putting me down’”  
“Son, you got to admit you let your temper get the best of you.”  
“And what, he’s a saint?”  
After a moment pacing he looked back at his mother. “Why did that fucking man gave him everything? You were his wife, yet he left us with nothing?  
“Why are you complaining? After Sam, you’re the most important in the company”  
“Important? Whatever!” bellowed Finn. “I’m just a peon, a lowly employee. But that’s got to end, and it will end,” Finn said, his voice full of hatred.  
“Finn… Son… Maybe if you tried to be amicable… Finn” Finn left without give her a second glance.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jones Residence  
Peter was trying to be quiet as he entered the house. He did not want to wake his daughters. Mercedes was still awake.  
“Did you eat diner dad?” asked Mercedes.  
“Yeah, I ate with my friend and I even brought you guys some food.”  
“Thanks dad.”  
“I got something for you.” He gave her a silver Christian purple charm bracelet. “I’m going to miss you so much, now that you’re getting married.  
“Dad it’s beautiful. Thank you!” She hugged him with tears in her eyes.  
“I know that Sam is a good man and will take care of you, but I just wanted to give you something for your wedding.”  
“I love it dad, thank you.”  
Evans Residence Finn’s Room  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Finn hears a knock on the door. He nervously asked, “Who is it?”  
It’s me sir, Tim.” Finn lets Tim in to the room. Tim glances over and sees the pile of paper with writing on it.  
“Practicing sir?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So it’s decided, we’ll go ahead with your plan sir?  
“Yeah, I want you to book the flight. Sam has to travel to West Virginia, and on the road he’ll have an unfortunate accident. He will die and I will be left with everything?” ” asked Finn with an evil look on his face. He couldn’t wait till Sam was dead and out of their lives.  
“And what about the girl, are you sure she will she agree?”  
“Of course she will. I got her eating out of the palm of my hand” Finn said deviously.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ Next Morning Evans Residence  
Carole had just arrived at the table for breakfast. Both Sam and Finn stand and wait for Carole to take her seat.  
“Quinn called,” said Carole  
“Why?” asks Sam  
“She wants to come for lunch tomorrow.”  
“Well she can come and if she wants to, but I won’t be able to attend lunch. I’ve got a very busy weekend.” replied Sam.  
“When do you leave for West Virginia?” asked Finn  
“I don’t know, maybe next week.”  
“What are you going to do in West Virginia?” asked Carole  
“To see a terrain my father bought a long time ago, I’ve been informed that a hotel and spa could be built there,” Sam answered his stepmom.  
“I’m thinking of going on vacation starting tomorrow,” Finn announced.  
“Ooh vacation! Where are you going?” asked his mom.  
“I don’t know, maybe Tahiti.”  
“Do you have any pending work at the office?” asked Sam  
Finn got defensive. “Of course I don’t, and even if I did, I’m sure your brilliant brain will solve everything.” He stormed out of the dining room.  
Sam and Carole sighed. Both are tired of his attitude. Carole looks at Sam.  
“Please be patient with him,” Carole begged Sam.  
“Don’t you think I’m being patient enough?”  
“He’s jealous. He feels humiliated because everything he has he owes it to you.”  
“I agree, but what can I do mother? I wasn’t going to reject my father’s inheritance, just to please him.”  
“He had his hopes up. Deep down he is a good guy.” Carole again felt she needed to defend her son.  
“Yeah, very deep down,” Sam replied sarcastically as he stood. “You know I’ve tried to be his friend. It is impossible. Ever since you married my father and moved here, he has always hated me. He has never tried to get along with me and you know the only reason I tolerate him is because of you,” Sam said holding her hand. “I’m sorry mother, but I have to get to the office.” Sam kissed her on the forehead.  
“Are you coming for lunch?” asked Carole.  
“No, I got a lot of work this week, I’ll see you tonight,” he replied.  
“God bless you, son.”  
“God bless you too mother, I love you.” Sam walked out of the mansion. His car is already outside waiting for him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Finn and his employee Tim are having a secret meeting in the garden away from the house.  
“Did you take care of everything?”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Sam has to go to West Virginia next week, pay attention to the day and time,” ordered Finn.  
“Yes sir.”  
Finn leaves and goes to his room to prepare his luggage. There’s a knock on the door.  
“Who is it?” asked Finn  
“It’s me son.” Carole’s said.  
“Come in mother.” Finn sounded annoyed.  
Carole walks in and sees her son packing.  
“Why didn’t you tell me about this sudden trip?”  
“I’m a grown man; I don’t have to inform you my decisions,” said Finn as he continued to pack his clothes.  
“I know you don’t, but you usually tell me everything.”  
“Besides, I want to get out of here so I don’t have to see the face of that presumptuous authoritarian asshole.”  
“If you’re referring to Sam, he has never been presumptuous or authoritarian and he’s not an asshole. He has always tried to befriend you and you have always rejected him. It’s understandable that he’s fed up!”  
“Well excuse me, I’m fed up too,” Finn rudely replied to his mother. “Maybe things would be different if you hadn’t contributed to the old man’s death.  
“How dare you? You know it was an accident.” Carole is upset at her son’s cruel words.  
“Are you sure mother?” taunted Finn. “Maybe you left him behind on purpose?”  
“We were arguing. I was mad but…”  
“Whatever… if you hadn’t left him behind, maybe he wouldn’t have died, or at least not so soon and you would have had time to convince him to change the will. So it’s your fault. I’ll see you later, mother? Finn left without a hint of remorse for his words.  
Carole was crying over her son’s cruel words. She had felt guilty for walking away that awful day. Her husband died, and it hurt her that her son could be so cruel. She sighed and sat in a nearby chair. “He’s right, it was my fault. I shouldn’t have walked away. Please forgive me, my love. Forgive me. Without you, this family is a disaster.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lima, Ohio.  
Mercedes and Tina are watching a play.  
“So nothing has happen, even when you stayed over in his apartment?” Tina asked.  
“No, nothing has happened.”  
“Why not?”  
“Because…”  
“Because what? I thought you liked him.”  
“I do like him. It’s impossible to talk about these things with you. You and I think differently.”  
“But hasn’t he tried to…”  
“Of course he has, but I told him I that I wanted to wait until I was married. Now that we are getting married, there is no better time than our wedding night to give my most precious gift to my husband.”  
“You have no idea what you’re missing!”  
“I’m not missing anything. We are getting married and then it will happen. I want my first time to be special, with someone I love.”  
Days Later: Jones Residence  
Sam and Mercedes wedding day  
It was a beautiful sunny day, perfect for a backyard wedding. Peter had a look of pride as he saw his eldest getting married. Tina was so happy for her sister and wished her all the happiness in the world. Sam’s witnesses were also there. Mercedes looked radiant in her white dress and her huge smile was contagious. After Sam and Mercedes signed the marriage certificate, the judge announces that they were now husband and wife and told him to kiss the bride. The witnessed cheered them on.  
Sam grabs Mercedes face and looked into her eyes. “I love you Mercedes, whatever happens, don’t ever forget that.”  
“Why do you say it like that?”  
“Because I love you and I’m very happy.” Mercedes chuckled and embraced her husband.  
“Congratulations to the bride and groom,” says Tina.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 2  
Later after going to dinner with her family, Mercedes says good bye to her family:  
“But you’ll be back tomorrow, right?” asked Tina.  
“Yes sis, I will be back for my things before we leave for our honeymoon. Sam and I are going to spend the night at his apartment,” Mercedes replied.  
Her father hugged her; he was sad to let his daughter go. “God bless you baby girl.” Tina pulled Peter away from his eldest daughter so Mercedes and Sam could leave. They got in Sam’s car and Mercedes waved goodbye until she could no longer see them.  
On their way to Sam’s apartment, Mercedes touched up her makeup. “Where are we going for our honeymoon?” she asked Sam excitedly.  
“It’s a surprise.”  
“Come on, give me a hint!”  
Before he could speak, he had to hit the brakes nearly missing a car that hit them. Mercedes screamed. Sam got out of the car to confront the offending driver. ”Hey what the hell is your problem?” he screamed, but the drunk drive took off before Sam could reach him. His cell phone rang. “Now What?”  
“Hello,” he answered with an irritable voice.  
A male voice came through the phone. “Change of plans sir, he’s leaving tomorrow.”  
“Tomorrow? That’s not possible, he said next w…”  
“I’m sorry sir, he changed his mind. We can cancel everything if you want,” said the voice on the phone.  
Sam was thinking as he looked at Mercedes in the car. She was looking at him trying to figure out what was going on. “No, no I’ll be on the next flight.”  
“You’re leaving.” Mercedes was surprised and worried about her husband. Sam entered the car and looked at her with an apologetic look on his face.  
“There was a problem at the company with some clients and my boss wants me to go immediately, I have to leave tonight.”  
Mercedes couldn’t understand. This was their wedding day, she was confused and upset. “But, but…  
“I know my love, and believe me I am so sorry.” H puts his hands on her face and kissed her. “I swear if this wasn’t so important I would tell them all to go to hell and stay with you. I have to show my commitment to the company to ensure my promotion.” He kissed her again. “Please forgive me.”  
Mercedes sighed. “Of course”  
“I wanted to make love to you so bad,” he said after kissing her hand. “I’ll take you back home.”  
“When are you coming back?” Mercedes was trying to be a supportive wife, but at that point and time all she felt like doing was crying.  
“I’ll call you in a few days,” Sam promised. Mercedes just slowly nodded.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jones Residence Tina and Mercedes room:  
“First, a drunk driver almost crashed into us; fortunately nothing bad happened. Then he received a call from his boss. There was an emergency at the company and they needed him ASAP.” Mercedes explained. She still felt like crying but managed to hold back the tears. She still couldn’t believe this was her wedding night.  
“So nothing happened?” asked Tina.  
“No, nothing happened. Right now, I’m tired and I just want to go to sleep.”  
Tina’s heart broke for her sister; she could see how sad and disappointed she was. This was supposed to be the best night of her sister’s life. She just hoped that her sister would have no more days like this.  
“Goodnight Tina,” said Mercedes as she went to bed.  
“Goodnight sis.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Evans Residence:  
Finn arrived home a couple of hours later. He went straight to Tim’s room and knocked hard on the door.  
“Open the door, dammit.” Tim groggily opened the door and his boss entered without asking to come in. “So he leaves tomorrow.”  
“Yeah, tomorrow afternoon.”  
“Afternoon, why didn’t you tell me?” said Finn as he slammed his fist on the table. “I could have stayed and come back in the morning.” Finn was pissed  
“I’m sorry sir, I just found out.”  
“Did you talk to the guy?”  
“Yes sir, he knows the route very well.”  
“Of course you will go with him?”  
“Yes, of course sir.”  
“The plan better work,” Finn said in a threating manner. The plan has to work; it was the only way to get everything he wanted.  
Sam came down the stairs with his suitcase and jacket. He heard music and turns to see Finn playing the piano.  
“That was a very short vacation,” said Sam, knowing that Finn never came back from a vacation until he absolutely had to.  
“I forgot had some personal business to take care of.” Finn said as he continued playing the piano. “Are you leaving for West Virginia?’  
“Yes.”  
“Who’s going with you?” asks Finn digging for information.  
“No one, I’ll just drive there and meet with the contractors in the morning.”  
Finn nodded. “Have a good trip.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Evans Enterprises: Late afternoon.  
Sam was in his office with his best friend Noah Puckerman. Sam and Noah have been best friends they became roommates in their freshman year of college. Despite their different backgrounds, they got along great and with time earned each other’s trust. Noah grew up with a mom that worked three jobs to support him and his sister and a deadbeat dad that only showed up when he needed money. Noah vowed to never be like his dad and worked very hard to get where he was today. He got accepted to Cornell with a full scholarship and graduated with a double major in architecture and topography. When he met Sam, he thought he was going to be a stuck up spoiled rich boy, but as he got to know the real Sam Evans he realized that couldn’t be further from the truth. Soon after they became roommates, they bonded and became best friends. Sam was a little wary to meet his roommate because a lot of his so called friends were only his friends because of his stature and his money; that’s why he never wasted his time seeking them out. He was afraid that his roommate might turn out to be one those wannabe socialites and might want to use his inside info to get money from the tabloids and gossip magazines. Noah turned out to be quite different. He was a humble, smart, hardworking and, a trustworthy guy. Before they graduated, Sam had offered Noah a job in his company.  
“Ready for West Virginia?” asked Noah “If you want, I can go with you.”  
“No thanks. Noah, you got things to do.” Sam replied as he took some files from his desk and began putting them on his briefcase.  
“I can tell Martinez to go with you.” Noah had a bad feeling about this trip and couldn’t shake it.  
“No it’s not necessary. I know it’s a long way, but you know I like to drive. “ Sam chuckled as he left his office.  
Noah didn’t like this at all.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Evans’ Residence:  
Finn is in the living room about to make a phone call when Carole is comes into the mansion with a bouquet of flowers, followed by servant carrying more flowers.  
“Come in girls,” Carole said to the servants as they went around the house to decorate the house with flowers. Carole sees Finn going upstairs and walks toward him.  
“Finn, I thought you were at the office.”  
“I’m on vacation.”  
“But, you’re home.”  
“I’m still on vacation,” Finn replied, annoyed  
“Finn, what’s wrong son?”  
“Nothing,” said Finn as he began to walk upstairs. Carole grabs his hand.  
“Don’t tell me that, I know you.”  
“Then don’t bother me,” Finn rudely said to his mother. He pushed by her and went upstairs.  
Carole turns around and sees her best friend and assistant Lauren. They’ve known each other a long time and Carole trusted her like no other. She had hired Lauren to be her assistant when she was the manager of an art gallery in New York. Most people thought she was crazy to hire the former high school and college wrestler. Most people judge Lauren for her rough look and size and thought that she was a violent person, but Carole saw more than that. As an artist, it was her job to look deeper, though she has been accused of being blind when it came to her love ones. Lauren has a gentle soul with an eye for art despite her lack of experience. She was a sweet and caring woman, yet fiercely loyal and protective of those she saw as family. Carole taught Lauren everything she knew and she learned from Lauren as well. When her husband died Carole put up a front for her family, but Lauren saw through the façade. Carole felt desolated and lost and quit her job soon after. She recommended Lauren to become manager, but Lauren didn’t want to work at the gallery if she wasn’t there so Carole kept her as an assistant. Lauren had also lost her husband and knew what Carole was going through. If it wasn’t for Lauren’s support and patience, Carole would have been lost. Lauren stood by her every step of the way and for that Carole will always be grateful.  
“Oh Lauren, I don’t know what to do with that son of mine.”  
“We have to have patience,” replied Lauren as she and Carole sat on the couch.  
“I’ve been patient for years.”  
“Don’t you think it’s time for Finn to know the truth? That Sam is his biological brother.”  
Carole stood up and turns her back to Lauren. “That would be worse; he would resent him even more. Dwight wanted to tell them right away, but I opposed it. That is a mistake I will regret for the rest of my life,” Carole said regretfully, her eyes shining with tears.  
“You have been so good to both of them.” Lauren had seen Carole’s relationship with her sons. Sam was always a sweetheart, considerate and respectful toward his mother. But Finn: she couldn’t fathom why a son would treat his mother this way. She knew that Finn was not a good man, but he is her son and she was not there to judge, but she wishes more than anything that her boss stops being so blind to her son. She saw her boss and friend suffering but all Lauren could do was be there for her, especially when she realized what kind of man her son is.  
“But it seems I did not get what I wanted,” Carole said as she gave Lauren the bouquet of flowers. “I’m going to my studio.” Carole said with a heavy sigh.  
Hours later Finn is relaxing in his room when he decides to call Tim. “Where are you?” Finn asked anxiously.  
“I am stationed, but out of sight. We are watching for incoming cars”  
“Sam left alone. Be very alert: I don’t want anything to go wrong.”  
“Yes sir.” Finn hung up and made himself a drink.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jones Residence:  
Mercedes woke up with Sam on her mind; she can’t stop thinking about him. At Tina’s insistence, she showered and had breakfast. With her dad and Tina she could keep distracted by talking to them, but once they left her mind went back to Sam. After a while sitting on the couch with her head on a cushion she decided to clean the house to try to and keep herself busy, and try not think about Sam to keep herself from going crazy with worry. She wanted to call him but didn’t want to bother him. As she’s mopping the floor she sees her dad coming in.  
“Sweetheart why didn’t you go to the mall with your sister?” he asked  
“I wasn’t really up to it and I’m still waiting for Sam to call.”  
“Do you know why he had to leave so suddenly?”  
“No, only that there was a problem at the company.”  
“He’s a hardworking man,” said Peter, glad that his daughter found herself a good man.  
“Yes he is.” Mercedes replied with a thoughtful look on her face. She gave her dad a smile that didn’t reach her eyes and went back to cleaning.  
Peter wanted to talk with his daughter but was having trouble saying the words.  
“Baby girl…ahhh!” “Peter grabbed his damaged leg.  
“Is it hurting?” asked Mercedes as she helped her grimacing dad to a chair.  
“Yeah a little, but I’ll be fine,” he said.  
“Mercedes, my friend introduced me to this old lady that has a lot of old artifacts, some of them might even be worth a lot of money. The problem is that my friend doesn’t have the money to buy them. And the lady wants to get rid of them so she’s selling them at a very low price. We could get a lot of money for them,” suggested Peter.  
“Dad you know I don’t the like that kind of business, and I know who’s your so called friend. I also know that he went jail to for buying stolen goods and I wouldn’t want…”  
“No, no, no, the woman is a good and decent person.” Peter hated himself for doing this. “Sweetheart, I… need two thousand dollars.”  
“And you want me to give to you?” It sounded more like a statement than a question. Mercedes thought as she sat down on the couch.  
“As a loan sweetheart, just a loan.” Peter knelt on his good leg in front of Mercedes. “I will return it as soon I sell the artifacts.”  
“But dad…” Mercedes wasn’t entirely convinced.  
“Don’t you trust me sweetheart? I know it’s a lot to ask, but I feel so ashamed not being able to help you with house expenses. I just want to do something.” Peter kissed his daughter’s hand.  
How can she say no? She knows how hard it’s been for him these last few years. Her dad used to work in construction. On his last job, the owners wanted to cut down on cost so they bought cheap and unsafe materials. One day there was an accident and he almost lost his leg. Her dad sued for negligence but his lawyer was no match for their big corporate lawyer. His dad had no other choice but to settle and what little money he got was used to pay his medical bills. Ever since then, her dad has been on a downward spiral. No matter how hard she and Tina had tried to get him out of, he just seemed to fall deeper. It was very hard for him to find a job. He found odd jobs here and there, but not one that could turn into a long term job. She knows he felt bad for not being able to help, so she will do this for him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Later that night, Sam stopped for gas and a quick bite. After his meal, he continued to drive and before he could get to the highway, he sees a person supporting someone that seemed unconscious. The woman stops and puts the unconscious person down and starts waving her hands, desperate for help. She had a flashlight in one of them. Sam stopped when he spotted a man unconscious on the side of the road. Sam stopped to find out what’s going on. She and her boyfriend were camping when he was bitten by a snake. She told him he was conscious at first but lost consciousness on their way to the road. Sam got out of his car to help her put her boyfriend in the car. She thanks him for his kindness. The girl sat in the back with her boyfriend while Sam took the wheel and used his iPhone to find the nearest hospital.  
Tim and his cousin, who was driving the trailer, were watching the road through binoculars. Sam’s was driving fast trying to get the right highway exit. He looked back at the couple. “How is he?” Sam was worried that they weren’t going to make it to the hospital in time.  
“He still unconscious,” said the sobbing woman.  
Further down the road, Tim’s sees Sam’s car through the binoculars. “That’s him let’s go.” His cousin starts driving the trailer.  
Sam sees the light coming from the trailer but doesn’t think much of it until a few seconds later, when he sees that the trailer is going straight for him. “What the hell?” he asks himself. “Oh my god, I think he’s drunk. Hold on, HOLD ON TO SOMETHING.” Sam yelled trying not to crash. He drives to the side to avoid the trailer but the trailer seems to be heading straight toward him. “Shit,” said Sam as he turned the car the other way, and hits the brakes to avoid running off the road. But the trailer hits the car and pushes it off the road. Tim and his cousin see the car rolling down the ravine. A woman that was coming up the road had hit the brakes when she saw the trailer and the vehicle out of control. She had gotten out of the car and saw the car fall. She ran to her car to call for help.  
Tim and his cousin see the rolling car come to a stop. “I think there was someone…’ “No there wasn’t anyone,” interrupted Tim, looking down at the ill-fated car. The trailer reverses and starts to leave.  
“I just saw an accident,” screamed the woman. “Please get an ambulance and call the police.” She turns when she hears the trailer leaving.” I don’t know where I am…” she starts looking around.  
The car starts leaking gas and the wiring started to spark. All of a sudden the car exploded. “Oh my god it exploded!” screamed the woman as she ran to her car.  
Tim and his cousin see the flames and realize the car exploded. They high fived each other and kept on going. Tim calls his boss.  
“Yeah,” said Finn getting right to the point.  
“It’s done. The car fell down the ravine and exploded.”  
“Good!”  
“Did anybody see you?”  
“There was a car coming behind Sam’s,”  
“Did you remove the plates from the trailer?  
“Of course, sir.”  
“Not bad. If the driver is a Good Samaritan they will notify the authorities.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jones Residence:  
Mercedes and Tina are in bed. Tina sees the worried look on her sister’s face. “He hasn’t called yet?”  
“No.”  
“So thoughtless.”  
“Maybe he is busy.”  
Tina can see that the excuse doesn’t ease her mind. “Why don’t you call him?”  
Mercedes hesitates but then reaches for her phone and dials the number. Mercedes is disappointed when Sam doesn’t answer the phone. At her sister urging, she left a message hoping Sam will call her soon.  
Sam can hear his phone ring and sees that it’s Mercedes but doesn’t answer. He sees that she left a message and hits the button to listen to it. “Sam, I thought you were going to call, I am starting to worry. Doesn’t matter…ah I miss you and I hope to see you soon, kisses.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Evans Residence: Morning  
A police car stopped in front of the Evans mansion. Two cops get out of the car and made their way to the door and talk with the doorman. “We need to speak to someone of the Evans family, it’s urgent.”  
“One moment please.” The doorman lets them into the lobby. He goes behind the desk and picks up the phone to calls the Evans residence.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tim knocks on Finn’s door.  
“Sir, it’s me Tim.”  
“Come.” Finn comes out of his closet tying his robe. “Are you sure everything went fine?”  
“Yes sir, the car rolled down the ravine and exploded.”  
“He was traveling alone right?”  
“Yes sir.”  
There’s a knock at the door. “Who is it?” Finn asked.  
“The police are downstairs Mr. Finn.” Finn looks at Tim with a worried expression on his face, but manages to maintain his composure. “Let them in, I’ll be right down.”  
He sees the two police officers. He hesitates for a second then continued walking. ‘You can get through this, just keep calm’ he repeated to himself. “Good Morning I’m Finn Hudson. How can I help you officers?” His heart is racing, but he has to keep calm and act normal. He’s come so far; he can’t screw up now.  
“Yes Mr. Hudson, we came to ask you a couple of questions.”  
“I’ll try to answer to the best of my ability.”  
“A black BMW 3 Series license plate EE564…”  
“Yeah it’s one of our company cars, why?”  
“I regret to inform you that the car was in an accident last night. According to a witness, a trailer crash into the car pushing it down a ravine.”  
“What?!” Finn exclaimed, faking a shocked face.  
“I’m sorry sir, but the car exploded,” replied the police officer.  
Finn immediately put on a sad face, and changed his voice so it would sound broken. ”In that car was my… my brother Sam Evans.” Finn turned his back to the officers and put his hand on his forehead like he was about to cry and sighs heavily.  
“Unfortunately the local authorities were having trouble locating signal where the call was coming from so it took them a while to get there.” Finn nodded still with his hand on his forehead and breathing heavily looking like he was devastated. “We need to get going but we will contact you as soon as we know more,” Finn nodded.  
“I will be at Evans Enterprises. Please contact me there as soon as you have some news.” They nodded and left.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later at Evans Enterprises  
Finn and Tim are in Finn’s office. Tim is pacing nervously while Finn was using his computer like nothing had happened. The phone rang and Finn answered it.  
“Sir, there’s an Officer Stevens on the phone asking for you.  
“Patch him through.”  
“Yes sir.”  
Finn picks up the phone and tries to sound sad. “Officer Stevens, any news?”  
“Yes, the local authorities had found the burned body of a man at the scene of the accident.”  
“Sam?” Finn asks immediately.  
“The body was out of the car. We think the victim made it out of the car, but couldn’t escape the explosion.”  
“Yes officer, I understand. Thank you. Now if you don’t mind I need to get my family ready for the worst,” said Finn, making his voice sound broken.  
“Yes I understand.” Finn hung up.  
“What did they say, sir? Did they find Mr. Evans body?”  
“Yeah, they found his body burned outside the car. It seems poor Sam tried to get out way of the explosion but didn’t make it.” Finn said mockingly. “Serves him right for getting in my way.”  
“The local morgue will probably start the autopsy soon.”  
Finn rolled his eyes irritated. “That’s a waste of my precious time, we know it’s him. So go and pay whoever you have to forgo those unnecessary procedures. I want Sam buried and out of our lives as soon as humanly possible.”  
“Yes sir.” Tim said and left to do his duty.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 3  
Finn goes to stand by the window and a moment later Puck runs into Finn’s office looking visibly upset. “It’s what Sunshine said true. Sam’s dead.” Puck was praying it wasn’t true.  
Finn immediately puts on a nostalgic face and makes his voice sound broken again. “Yes… the police just called to inform me that they found his burn body next to the company car he was driving.” Finn takes a deep breath as if trying not to cry. Puck looks shocked. “I already arrange for his remains to be return to us as soon as possible so we may give him a Christian burial. “Finn turns to Puck with unshed tears in his eyes. “My mom adores Sam, and I don’t want her to suffer more than she has to.”  
Sam’s assistant Sunshine came into the office. She her eyes were red and puffy as she dries her tears with a tissue. “The press already found out and they’re asking for confirmation.”  
“Tell them that Mr. Sam Evans died last night of a horrific car accident on his way to West Virginia.”  
“Anything else.” Asked a tearful Sunshine. Finn put his hands on the desk and turned his head away from Puck and Sunshine.  
“That his family is desolated, and to please respect our lost and our pain.” Sunshine’s nods and leaves.  
Finn turns to Puck. “I need to go tell my family the news.” Puck absently nods and doesn’t even see Finn leave. He has unshed tears in his eyes and looks shaken. A part of him still cannot believe his best friend is dead. He should have followed his instinct and gone with Sam no matter how much he protested. Sam is so stubborn… was stubborn. Was that sounds wrong he thinks, it’s just wrong. With a deep breath Puck tries to keep it together, now what he needs to do is be there for his friend’s family, that’s what Sam would have liked. He could mourn later. Mourn he still can’t believe it.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Evan’s residence:  
A red car stops in front of the Evans Mansion. Out comes Quinn Fabray a beautiful blond woman of New York’s high society. She looks very elegant and sophisticated. She hands her keys to the ballet and walks to the entrance with poise and confidence. As she makes her way in she thinks of her past with the Evans. She has known the Evans family since she was little and would spend time with them at the country club or at the Hamptons when their families would go for summer or holidays.  
Her good friend Rachel was waiting for her in the living room. Rachel was a frivolous and materialistic woman. She sees anyone who’s not on the high society as beneath her. As a child she was very driven and determined to be the biggest Broadway star the world has ever seen even bigger than Barbara Streisand. Once a rising star on Broadway, her dream came crashing down when she choked on an audition and tried to buy the director. When that failed she tricked the girl that got the part into going to a crack house where she was almost killed. It was a huge scandal and her family had to do a lot of damage control. After this no one in Broadway took her seriously.  
“Hi Rachel.”  
“Hi Quinn, I found out you had a party last night.” They kiss each other’s cheek and hug.  
“Yes, I had some friends over from California. Very good friends.”  
“Anyone for me.” They made their way through the loft and to the terrace.  
“Various, but I don’t know if your husband would like it.”  
“Oh please, the only things Jesse likes is gambling and drinking.”  
Rachel’s husband Jesse St. James had an amazing voice and was very talented but he was much too lazy. All he did was party, drink and gamble until he wasted all the money his father had left him. When he realizes that he was almost broke he attaché himself to Rachel Hudson. He saw how smitten she was with him when she accidentally heard him sing. Everyone in high society knew that the Evans own multibillion dollar multinational, family-owned corporation with offices worldwide. Soon after he proposed and they were marry. They lived together for a few months but once he had wiped out his bank accounts, Rachel had to use her trust fund to pay off his multiple debts and they moved to the Evans mansion living on a loft one floor below the Evans. Rachel soon realizes that her feelings for Jesse were nothing but fascination for his voice and talent that almost mirror her own and that the only thing he had was his last name. They are both unhappy having discreet affairs with other people, practically live separate lives and can barely tolerate each other. Jesse now is a gambling addict and stays in the marriage because this is the only way he could live the life he’s accustomed to with his wife’s money that she gets from her brother Sam. Rachel stays to avoid a scandal. She already was the laughing stock of New York high society and there’s no way she would be humiliated again. They kept appearances to not cause a scandal but behind closed doors their marriage is a sham. Rachel could care less about her husband and he only cares about gambling.  
“How’s Sam, I haven’t seen him in a while.” Ask Quinn. She and Sam dated back in high school. But she cheated on him with his brother Finn. It took her years for him to look her way again. They had been on and off since then. But she doesn’t mind because everybody knows that they will end up together eventually, it’s expected of them to become Mr. and Mrs. Evans. Ever since they were children people said they were a match and would make a wonderful couple. Even now people kept telling her and Sam that it’s only about time and that they were meant to be.  
“Did you think it would be easy?” Ask Rachel as they walk to the swing bench by the outdoor pool on the terrace.  
“What?”  
“To tie him down.”  
“I don’t know, do you know if he’s seeing anyone.” They sit down and see a servant girl bringing them something to drink.  
“Anyone other than you? Well no, you know how mysterious Sam is. But who knows maybe one of this days you’ll trap him.”  
“You got to help me.” Reply Quinn as Rachel passes her a glass.  
“Me, how and it’s not like I have a reason to.”  
“You’re a bad friend.”  
“Look Quinn you’re beautiful, elegant, sophisticated and whatever you want. But you cheated on him and then threw yourself at him for years. So now that’s how he sees you and it will take a lot of work for him to see you differently. When a man wants to marry, he wants to marry a lady.”  
Quinn chuckles” You’re not exactly a white dove Rachel and you marry Jesse.”  
“Oh please do not compare. Jesse is a bum; the only thing Jesse got is his last name. Whereas Sam is gorgeous, rich, charming, intelligent and has smile that makes you melt.” Said Rachel lustful.  
“Hey that’s your brother.”  
“No, he’s not my brother, there’s no blood between us and if something were to happen it would be amazing don’t you think.” Said Rachel with lust in her eyes.  
Quinn just rolls her eyes and looks away not knowing what to say.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lima Ohio  
“Look at that swimsuit; it would look gorgeous on you.” Tina and Mercedes are window shopping, more like Tina was. Mercedes just tagged along to distract herself.  
“Yeah, but everything here is too expensive.” Mercedes replied as she moved her sister away from the window to keep on walking  
“So, you’re going to your honeymoon in Tahiti dress all raggedy? Ask your husband to buy it for you.”  
“How could you believe that I would ask him that?”  
“He’s your husband, you are married.”  
“So.”  
“You’re going to embarrassed him going with those cheap clothes, because while he might not have a lot of money he has more than you.”  
“So what? We should go to Debs. The clothes are hot and they don’t cost a fortune.”  
Tina rolls her eyes. “Aghhhh you me bug so much with your conformity. This is all about your pride. Sam knows perfectly well that we are poor and if he married you it’s because he loves you, he doesn’t mind the rest, like these.” Said Tina point out the clothes on display.  
“He may not but I do. Come on.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Evans Residence:  
“Hey Jerk, why are you ignoring us?” Quinn and Rachel came up behind Finn.  
“And don’t say you didn’t hear us, because we were right behind you.” Added Rachel  
Finn stood with their back to them pretending to be sad. “Sit down.”  
They go and sit Carole is coming down the stairs in a hurry. “Finn what’s the hurry son, tell me, why didn’t you come for lunch?”  
Finn took his mom’s hand and led her to the couch. “Please mother sit down I got to talk to you.”  
“What’s happening?” Carole asks him  
“Are you going to perform a magic trick?” Rachel joke. Quinn laughed.  
Finn stands next to his mother and holds her hand. “There’s been a tragedy.” Quinn and Rachel immediately turn serious. “Sam had an accident.”  
“WHAT.” Carole stood up to face Finn.  
“His car crashed with a trailer.” Finn sounded sad and lamented.  
“But he’s okay, he’s okay? Said Carole nodding, hoping he was okay.  
“The car fell down a ravine…. It exploded.” Explain Finn looking sad and pained with tears in his eyes.  
Carole gasps her eyes fill with tears and looks at Finn with shock. Rachel gets up from the couch and goes to Finn. “Tell me you’re joking, tell me it’s a joke. “  
“Answer. Is this a joke?” Screams Quinn from behind Rachel.  
Finn looks at Quinn. “It’s not a joke. Sam… is dead.”  
“NO, NO It’s not true, it’s not true.” Carole screams shaking Finn shoulders. “Tell me it’s not true, where’s Sam, where’s Sam.” Carole desperately asks Finn and falls down on the couch, Finn sits with her. Rachel stars crying and runs off. Quinn sits on the other couch crying.  
“No no no, where Sam tell me Finn?” Cries Carole. Finn tries to calm her down but she gets up leaves. She tries to take the stairs but trips and just throws herself on the stairs. “Tell me it’s not true, tell me it’s not true. No, no, no, where’s Sam Finn, tell me your lying. No, no my son” Cries Carole. Finn hugs from behind telling how sorry he is. Carole shoulders are shaking as she cries clearly devastated.  
Rachel is running with tears running down her face. “Jesse, Jesse.“she screams. She sees Jesse lying on a couch asleep with a maxim magazine on his chest. “Jesse” Rachel reaches him and kneels beside him.  
“What, what, what happen, what do you want.” Jesse was groggy and all he wanted was to go back to sleep.  
“Sam is dead.” Jesse immediate straightens up and looks at Rachel. Rachel just keeps on talking and crying. “His car fell down a ravine on his way to West Virginia. His dead.” She cried.  
“Really.”  
“Finn just told us.” Cried Rachel  
“We might just get to keep everything, or at least a big chunk of it.”  
“How can you say that at a moment like this? I loved Sam, I love him.” Cried Rachel.  
“Oh honey, you wanted him,” said Jesse with an obvious tone. “You should have taken advantage before he left us.” Rachel gets angry and tries to slap Jessed but he stops her “What? You didn’t think I notice uhh, nor would I have care.”  
“You have such a disgusting mind.”  
Jesse held her face with his hands “Dear, I’m not criticizing you. He was a very handsome man, and anyone would want him.”  
“You, too?” ask a crying Rachel.  
“We are no talking about me” He quickly changes the subject. “Look I’m sorry; Sam was…a great guy.” Jesse didn’t seem the least bit sad about Sam while Rachel sat on the floor crying.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few hours later Carole was in her room being checked by the family doctor. Dr. Blaine Anderson who has known the Evan’s family all his life. He has been friends with Sam since they were little and attended the same private school, though they lost touch when Blaine skipped a few years. His Father John Anderson was Dwight Evans best friend since college his father studying pre-med and Dwight business, a few years after they graduated his father invested the money for Dwight to start his own company. When John became an attending physician Dwight asked his father to become the family doctor. Blaine idolize his father and saw how no matter how rich his father was full of compassion and always wanted to help people and that’s what Blaine wanted to do. So he became a doctor completing his residencies in both Internal and Emergency medicine. After his father die Blaine became the Evan’s family doctor at Carole’s request.  
Carole had cry for a long time on those stairs until Lauren took over from Finn and brought Carole to her room. Carole was inconsolable and all Lauren could do was hold her. Lauren couldn’t hold back her own tears and cried for Sam as well. Sam had always been nice to Lauren, always treated her like a friend. When Lauren notices the change in her breathing she immediately took her blood pressure. She knew Carole would not want to go to the hospital so she called Dr. Anderson to come and check on her boss. Lauren sat on a chair while the doctor checked over Carole who was sitting at the edge of her bed still with tears running down her face.  
It really saddens Blaine to know a man so young and full of life like Sam Evans has died. He offered to do the autopsy and all the necessary procedures but Finn had already taken care of everything. Dr. Anderson put his hand on Carole’s shoulder trying to comfort her as much as he could. “I’m really sorry for your lost Carole. But now you have to accepted it and be strong for your family like you were when Mr. Evans passed. “  
Carole took his eyes and look at his compassionate eyes. “But he was so young, and he was my son, I’ve always love him like my own.” Cried Carole  
“I know, we all care about him.” Carole just puts her head in her hands crying;  
Someone knocks the door. “Do I open it?”  
“Please Lauren.” Lauren gets up to open door. She sees Finn with a paper on his hand and lets him pass. When Carole sees its Finn she anxiously asks if there is any news.  
“I talked to the police and they will let us know when his remains get here.” Answered Finn.” But I’m here about another matter. In Sam’s office I found this boarding pass stub to Ohio.” He shows it to Carole.  
Carole is confuse, Sam never mention anything about going to Ohio. “Sam went to Ohio, when?”  
“The day before yesterday. Well, you know he rarely informed us when he was going out of the city. But more importantly I found this; it’s a copy from the Lima municipal court.”  
“Lima Municipal court, I don’t understand.”  
“Sam got marry mother.”  
“What? What? With who?” Carole was even more confused.  
“A woman name Mercedes…” Finn looks at the paper as if he doesn’t know the name. “Jones, Mercedes Jones.”  
“That’s impossible.” Carole reaches for the document.  
“It is possible; this is official document from the Lima municipal court.” Finn passes the document to his mother. Carole gets up and starts walking as she reads the document. She realizes that the document indeed it’s a copy of a marriage certificate.  
“But why didn’t he tell us anything.” Now she was not only confused but shock as well.  
Finn follows behind his mother into her bedroom’s sitting area as does Lauren and Blaine “I don’t know, but the paper speaks for itself, I also have her number here.”  
Carole was still looking at the paper in shock “And where did you find it? Her voice still broken.  
“On Sam’s cell phone.” Finn answered.  
Carole stops looking at the document and turns around. “SAM LEFT WITHOUT HIS CELLPHONE?”  
“Mother Sam was a busy business man; he had….ten cell phones.”  
“Married in hiding… I don’t understand.” Said Carole as she took a seat. She didn’t look up as she passes the document back to Finn. “Did Noah know? Carole knew that if anyone would know it would be Noah as he was Sam’s most trusted friend.  
“I don’t know I haven’t talk to him, but I think you should call.” Said Finn as stood in front of his mother.  
Carole turn to Finn confuse. “Call who?  
‘This woman, the press already knows. We have to call and tell her to come. At least to pretend that we knew her and avoid a scandal.”  
“I think Finn its right. Also to see what kind person she is.” Added Blaine.  
“So this is why he went to Ohio, to get marry?” Carole asks still reeling from everything, Sam’s death he getting married in secret. It just seems so surreal.  
“Call her mom.”  
“No no you call.”  
“You’re his mother it should be you, I’ll dial and you can explain,”  
Finn dials the number. His plan is still going strong and all he has to do is be patient.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jones Residence  
Mercedes and Tina are in the kitchen. Tina is at the kitchen table chopping onions with her face away from the onions while Mercedes is cooking dinner.  
“It’s not too much to ask, Sam friends most likely had good paying jobs. If Sam introduces me to a few his of friends, who knows I may find myself a husband.”  
“Better not.”  
“Why better not, he’s you husband” Whine Tina  
“Yeah but I don’t want to ask him that kind of favor, I don’t want him to think that we’re taking advantage of him.” Reply Mercedes turning her head to look at her sister.  
Tina gets up and brings the onions to the stove and Mercedes cell phone rings. “It’s not a favor all you have to do is ask him to introduce me to his friends.” Mercedes face lights up and she runs to the phone on the table knowing that was Sam’s ringtone.  
“Hey baby, I’m so happy you finally call, I was so worry.” Mercedes huge smile turn into a frown when there was no answer. “Sam, are you there? Sam?  
“Hello is this… Mercedes Jones.? Came a broken voice over the phone.  
“Yes I’m Mercedes Jones.” Reply Mercedes confused  
“Uhh my name is Carole Evans I’m Sam’s stepmother.”  
“Sam’s…?  
“Yes, what happens is that there has been a tragedy.”  
“What?” Asks Mercedes alarm.  
“You need to come to New York as soon as possible; we need to talk to you. I don’t know how to say this but… Sam’s is dead.” Cried Carole.  
Tears flow from Mercedes eyes “Dead, Dead” Whispers Mercedes as falls on the chair previously occupied by Tina. Tina turns and sees her sister with tears on her face and runs to sit next to her and asks what’s happening.  
“No that’s impossible, that’s not true.” Cries Mercedes, then she starts screaming at the other person on the phone. “You are lying, who are you? Who’s speaking?  
“I already told you, I’m Sam’s stepmother.” Tried to explain Carole.  
“Don’t give her any explanations; just tell her to come to New York immediately.” Finn whisper to Carole so Mercedes wouldn’t hear his voice.  
“Ms. Jones, we can’t talk about this over the phone, we didn’t know that Sam had gotten marry. We need you to come to funeral.” All Carole heard was the woman crying.  
Mercedes lost all control and burst into tears as crossed her arms on the table and rest her head on them. She didn’t notice she was still holding the phone with another person on the line. This can’t be happening. Her Sammy was fine, he was fine. Why god why. They had just gotten married and hadn’t even started their lives together. How this could happen a devastated Mercedes asks herself again and again. Tina tried to comfort her sister; still not sure of what was happening. A voice on the phone brought them back to reality.  
“Ms. Jones, Ms. Jones. Please you need to come here as soon as possible.”  
“Come where.” Mercedes cries and then turn to Tina and asks her for pen and paper. Mercedes wrote down the address and then hanged up the phone. “Sam is dead Tina. My Sam is dead.” A shock Tina hugs her sister and Mercedes hugs her back. The tears just keep pouring down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 4  
Tina cried for Sam and for her sister. How could something like this happen to her sister? She’s the most amazing person in the world. She’s such a selfless and caring person. Always considerate of others, giving up her dream to take care of her and her dad; it’s just not fair. She doesn’t deserve this. She deserves to be happy with her husband.  
Tina kept holding Mercedes until she calmed down enough and let go. “Who was that on the phone Cedes?”  
After a few seconds Mercedes answered, “His stepmother from New York. His job was in New York but he traveled a lot,” said Mercedes, tears still flowing freely down her face.  
“But he said he had a mother and a sister in Europe; he never mentioned a stepmother.” Tina pointed out.  
Mercedes eyes widened and looked at Tina. ‘Tina what if it’s a mistake? What if this is someone that has the same name?”  
“I’m sorry Cedes, but no. I mean how did that woman get your name, your number?”  
“You’re right,” said Mercedes. “God I wish he were alive, I want him to be alive!” sobbed Mercedes as she laid her head on her sister’s lap.  
Tina rubbed her sister’s to calm her.  
“How can I keep calm? I just, I still can’t believe it. Please let be a mistake, please let it be a mistake,” she begged.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carole was sat on her bed with the covers over her legs. Carole had calmed down a lot since the doctor gave her a sedative. Lauren stayed with her to keep her company. She couldn’t help but think. Granted, Sam Evans was private person, but not the type to get married in secret. Maybe from the nosy press, but not from his family--especially Carole. Lauren wasn’t Sam Evans’ best friend but she knew he adored Carole and if he was getting married, she’d be the first to know. At least that what she thought. This just doesn’t make sense, and that’s exactly what she voiced to Carole.  
“Yeah, everything is so strange. I never knew that he was traveling to Ohio.”  
“Maybe he met her somewhere else,” replied Lauren, still trying to make sense of this secret marriage.  
Finn entered the room and went to comfort his mother. He sat on the side of the bed and held her hand.  
“Son, did he really not mention anything to you?  
Finn shook his head. “Mom you know perfectly well that Sam and I didn’t talk much.”  
“Yeah but…”  
Finn squeezed her arm “What’s important now is to receive this woman. I will try to investigate where her family comes from and what kind of person she is. For the moment, the press is going to be speaking about this secret marriage.”  
Carole’s blinked back tears and put her hand on his face. “Why, why did he do it like this?” cried Carole. Finn looked at her sadly and closed his arms around her. He held her until she fell asleep.  
Later Finn, Rachel and Jesse sat around the living room talking. Rachel sat on the floor with her head on Finn’s lap while Jesse sat on the other couch holding a drink on his hand.  
“Did Sam leave a will?” Jesse casually inquired.  
“Not that I know of.”  
“So by law, everything will go to your mother.”  
“I don’t know. Maybe.”  
“Maybe, why maybe?”  
“Because I assume that his wife will be entitled to something,” Finn replied. At this Rachel lifts her head and looked at Finn. “Wife?”  
“Sam married a woman a few days ago in Ohio. Her name is Mercedes Jones.” Both Rachel and Jesse were completely stunned.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jones Residence:  
Tina is packing while Mercedes sat on her bed. Her eyes are red and puffy, because no matter how hard she tries to stop them, the tears just keep falling.  
“How could you give dad your severance pay? You know that those so called business of his doesn’t exist!” said an annoyed Tina.  
“I know, but I don’t want to talk about that now,” Mercedes said firmly.  
Tina sighed. ”Ok, ok fine. We’ll just leave him a note saying that … Sam invited you to New York and you took me with you. Do you think that lady was telling the truth?”  
“Well as soon as we arrive at the address they gave you, we’ll find out. Let’s go.” Tina grabbed Mercedes’ hand as Mercedes reached for her overnight bag. They quickly left  
That was the longest trip of their lives. It was an excruciating 15 hour trip on Amtrak from Toledo to New York. Mercedes was extremely nervous and Tina tried to be there as much as she could. Mercedes couldn’t sleep because she was thinking about Sam. Meanwhile, Tina had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She didn’t mind, her sister was there for her and she was grateful. Tina tried to distract her with conversation but Mercedes said very few words. Tina tried to get her to eat something, but Mercedes had no appetite. After what felt like an eternity Mercedes they arrived at New York’s Penn Station. They got their bags and soon after they were out of the terminal. “If you hadn’t given dad your severance pay, we could have taken a plane,” said an aggravated Tina.  
“Not now, Tina.”  
Mercedes is nervous she doesn’t know what to expect. She had so many questions. Sam never mentioned a stepmother only a sister and a mother. Will she meet them there? Probably. Did they know about her, or about her being married to Sam? His stepmother said she didn’t know. But then again not all stepchildren got along with their stepparents. Then why was she the one to contact me? Why not his mother?  
They finally made it out of the train station and hailed a cab. Looking out the windows, they were in awe. They both dreamed of coming to this city; they just wish they had arrived under different circumstances. Tina’s mood had changed as soon as she exited the train station, now she was like a kid in a candy store; she found everything so exciting. Mercedes recognized the beauty of the city, but couldn’t find it in her to be excited.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Evans Residence:  


“Son please, people will find it strange if they don’t see you at the funeral.”  
“I’ll try to make it mother,” Finn told her. “What’s important is that you receive this woman while I investigate her in Ohio. For now just say that you know her and that you knew of the wedding. The more normal the issue seems, the less the press will speculate.” Finn kissed his mom on the cheek and left the room, ignoring her when she called after him.  
Downstairs Carole found Quinn and Rachel speaking in whispers. She also saw Noah on the other side of the room with a solemn look on his face. Sam’s death had hit him as hard. He stood up and gave Carole a hug. She couldn’t contain the tears, knowing that she wasn’t the only one who lost someone. Noah had lost his best friend; it is hard to think that Sam and Noah were more like brothers than Sam and Finn ever were.  
“How are you holding up Carole?” Noah asked as they sat down across from each other. Noah used to have a crush on her in his freshman year of college. Sam would just tease and make jokes about it. It bothered Finn so he would constantly make his crush known in his face. Just to spite him.  
“As well as you would expect. I lost my husband and now my son. God sometimes feels like it’s too much.” Carole couldn’t stop the tears from falling.  
“I can imagine.” Noah had lost his mother in junior year of college and was left as legal guardian of his sister. “When I lost my mom I thought the world would swallow me whole. But I couldn’t let it because I had to take care of my little sister. Carole, you are the glue that holds this family together. Sam believed that. So you have to be strong and I’ll be strong with you. Anything you need, know that I’m always at your disposal. “  
“Thanks Noah. Did you know anything about Sam…” Carole sobs wouldn’t let her continue.  
Noah held her hand to comfort her. “His remains are being taken directly to funeral home. You have to be strong Carole, as always. I know this hurts; it’s hurting me too but we have to be strong.”  
“Is it true, you didn’t know anything about that woman?”  
“No, and I find it very strange.”  
Quinn is drying her tears and looks clearly upset at what Rachel just told her. She turns to look at Rachel. “A WIFE, how?  
“It was a surprise to us too, but you’re the only one that knows,” replied a teary Rachel. “Everyone else has been told that we already knew about it.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Oh my god Mercedes that’s Central Park. It’s so beautiful” Tina was in awe. “And look at all these buildings and mansions! Everything looks so fancy and it’s so noisy but so amazing.” Tina gasped at the building she just saw. “ I saw that building on TV… it’s supposed to be worth millions, Oh my god Mercedes do you realize that this where the rich people of New York live?” screamed Tina.  
Mercedes rolled her eyes “Oh Tina we’re probably just passing by.” She would be lying if she wasn’t in awe of everything she was seeing. Just passing by Central Park was breathtaking and everything looked beautiful and exciting, but she just wasn’t feeling it. She was glad her sister was enjoying herself though.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Ryder what’s taking you so long?” asked Mike. Mike and Ryder have been camping for the last three days. Ryder had gone back to their latest camp site when he realized he had left his flashlight and seemed to be taking forever. “You should have listened to me when I told you to keep a checklist.”  
“Oh shut up I’m coming,” replied an annoyed Ryder. “You don’t have to wait for me, keep on walking I’ll catch up with you.” Mike still did not move and when Ryder caught up to him he saw why. A few steps away from them there was an unconscious man face down on the ground. “Is he dead?” asked Ryder, his eyes wide in shock.”  
“I don’t know, only way to find out is if we check,” replied Mike taking a few steps forward.  
“Well, I’m not touching no dead guy.” Ryder backs away ready to leave.  
“Come on Ryder we can’t just leave him! What if he’s still alive?”  
“What if he’s dead Mike? We touch him, and our fingerprints are all over him. Next thing we know they think we are the killers.”  
“Dead or alive, we can’t just leave him, what if it was one of us in the same boat? I’d like for someone to check me to make sure I was alive,” replied Mike as he approached the unconscious man on the ground. He sees that the man’s clothes have burn marks on them. Carefully he turns the man around and sees that the man is really beaten up and his clothes were tattered and dirty with blood and soil. Mike put his head close to the man’s nose and turned his head to listen.  
“So, is he alive,” said now the approaching Ryder.  
“His breath seems to be shallow so it’s hard to tell, but his chest seems to be rising a little so I’d say he’s alive. Barely.” Mike wonders what happened to this man and how he ended up here. Was he mugged, or did he get attack by some animal? Mike immediately looked around to make sure no wild animals were near. He sighs in relief after seeing the coast was clear. He turned his attention back to the unconscious man, and checks his pockets for ID. They found a wallet with some credit cards, business cards and a state ID that says that the man’s name is Samuel A. Evans and is from New York. He puts his wallet back. “We have to take him to a hospital.”  
“I’m not carrying a dead guy.”  
Mike rolls his eyes at his friend’s stupidity. “He’s not dead Ryder, but he probably will be if we don’t hurry up. Give me the rope I’ll carry him.” Mike and Ryder follow the instructions they learned in training. Despite not wanting to touch him, Ryder helps Mike to put the guy on his back. “Use the GPS so we can get out of here faster.”  
Mike walked with Sam on his back while Ryder walked a few steps ahead following the GPS signal.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Evans Mansion:  
The taxi stops in front of a chateau style mansion, and there are a lot of people outside. After paying the taxi driver, Mercedes and Tina get out of the taxi and look around and see the impressive design of the Evans Mansion. It is a beautiful asymmetrical shape French Gothic limestone chateau. There are a number of dragon sculptures lining the building’s façade, two of which are standing guard above the door.  
“Are you sure this is the address?” asked Tina in awe of the mansion before her.  
“This is the address, and that’s the same number she gave me,” replied Mercedes. She saw a group of people trying to get into the mansion. “Who are those people?”  
“I don’t know but we can’t just stand here. Let’s go,” said Tina as she walked forward with Mercedes following. They see the people talking at the same time asking questions to the people inside. Some of them had cameras and others microphones.  
“Excuse me, Excuse me” Mercedes was speaking but they didn’t seem to hear her. “EXCUSE ME,” screamed Tina. Some people moved to let them pass.  
“Excuse me.” Mercedes tapped on the door. “Excuse me doorman, is this the Evans residence?” She tapped on the door again. The door man looks up but goes back to checking his clipboard behind his desk.  
“Yes it is.” said a man behind her.  
“Hey doorman my name is Mercedes Jones. I don’t think he can hear me,” said Mercedes looking at Tina.  
“I think they think you’re a reporter. All these people are reporters. It looks like Sam wasn’t only rich but also famous,” whispered Tina.  
“No it’s not possible Tina. This has got to be a misunderstanding.” An idea occurred to her and she grabbed her phone. She typed a message with a large font.  
“MRS. CAROL EVANS IS EXPECTING ME.”  
Mercedes put the phone to the glass so doorman can read it. She tapped the glass and pointed to the phone.  
Inside the doorman squinted his eyes and moved closer to read the message. He took his clipboard and approached the door. He opened the door slightly and the crowd of people started talking all at once and pushing forward. “What’s your name and what’s your purpose here?” he asks Mercedes.  
“Mrs. Evans called me, my name is Mercedes Jones I’m Sam Evans’ wife. I… I mean his widow.” Mercedes eyes teared up as she said this. After hearing what Mercedes just said the reporters started bombarding her with questions.  
“Are you Sam Evans’ widow? What is your name? How does it feel to be Sam Evan’s widow? How long were you married? Are you pregnant Mrs. Evans? Why wasn’t the wedding public? ”  
Mercedes didn’t know what to say; she didn’t know where to turn. She just stood there trying to escape the bombardment of microphones in her face. Tina was handling it much better.  
“Her name is Mercedes Jones. No she’s not pregnant,” replied Tina.  
Carole was on the phone. “They are here? Let them in.” She hung up the phone and directed her attention to Burt Hummel. “Burt please?” Burt approaches her and bent down to listen to what she had to say. She whispers in his ear, “Sam’s widow is downstairs in the lobby. Please meet her and bring her through the back, then take her to one of the guest rooms. I want to talk to her alone first.” She then turned her attention to the family and friends gathered in the living room of the penthouse.  
“Sam’s widow has arrived,” she announced. They all had serious look on their faces each forming their own thoughts.  
The doorman hung up and went to the door to let them in. “Please wait here. The Evans’ butler will meet you in a couple of minutes to take you to the residence.” Mercedes and Tina simply nodded. Tina started looking around, impressed with the decor of the lobby.  
“Can you believe it Mercedes? They have a butler! Look at this mansion! It’s so beautiful and big. Everything looks so fancy. He must have been filthy rich.” Mercedes just nodded while looking around. Her mind was on Sam and his family. Still the questions continued to pile on. What are they like? Would they like me? If Sam really lived here why would he lie to her? Why lie about his life? Did he not trust her? Did he want to hide her from his family? Was he ashamed of her? Tears fell down her cheeks. She couldn’t think like this. Sam was a good man, he loved her and if he didn’t say anything, it must have been for a damn good reason.  
They saw a man wearing a butler’s uniform approaching. “Good afternoon, who is Mr. Evans’ widow?”.  
“I am,” said Mercedes. “But I think there’s been a mistake.”  
“Burt Hummel. Please both of you follow me.”  
“Are you the Evans’ butler?”  
“Tina.”  
“Yes, I am the Evans’ butler.”  
“They must be so rich to have a butler and live in a palace like this.”  
“Tina…” scolded Mercedes  
“What? I’m just making an observation Mercedes.”  
They entered a passageway. “This place it’s amazing. Did you see the size of this house from outside? I can’t believe we are in famous the 5th Avenue in Manhattan and facing Central Park too. I’m telling you Mercedes, this where the rich people of New York live. This mansion must be worth millions.”  
“Tina enough,” Mercedes said, her voice low but stern. Tina frowned all the way up the stairs, but her frown turn into a smile and gasps when she saw the view from the window.  
They followed Burt until they stopped in the middle of a hallway. “Please wait here. I will check that your room is ready Ms. Jones.” Again Mercedes just nodded. Tina couldn’t believe her eyes and went to a terrace. “Tina,” called Mercedes. Tina ignores her and kept walking. She looked and saw the amazing view. It’s spectacular; she could see the beautiful skyscrapers all around the city. This seems to be one of the many terraces the house has. The garden looked so beautiful. There’s a huge outdoor pool on the back. There are chairs around the pool for people to sunbathe and there are also dining sets with umbrellas and what looks like a state of art grill. There are also elegant outdoor sofa sets and beautiful plants set in specific places to add to the decor. Everything looked so beautiful and elegant.  
“It’s incredible! It’s like in the movies.”  
“I think this this is a mistake.” Mercedes was shaking her head in denial. “Please let it be a mistake,” she prayed. Tina rolled her eyes and shook her head at her sister.  
“Ms. Jones, come with me,” said Burt.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mike was tired and had to stop to rest. The unconscious man still had not woken up and Mike was starting to worry. At least Ryder agreed to help carry him. Hopefully they could get to a hospital in time. Mike thinks about life’s irony. His father had been adamant that he become a doctor and he refused. Now he would give anything for medical training. At least what he learned in survivor training was enough to get them to where they are and hopefully will get them to the hospital in time.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Evans’ Residence  
Burt brought them to one of the guest rooms and told them to wait for Carole.  
“My god, this room is bigger than our apartment. Look, there’s a door that leads directly to the terrace,” said Tina looking around in awe. It had a king size canopy bed with curtains around. There was also a sitting area. The room had huge bathroom that seems to be bigger than their room in Lima. It had a Jacuzzi and a shower. The closet was huge.  
“This has got to be a mistake. Sam said he had a mom, never a step-mom and if he lived here why did he lie to me?” Mercedes said drying her eyes. There’s a knock on the door and Tina answered it. Carole Evans is at the door and entered; she’s holding papers in her hands. “I apologize if I made you wait too long,” she said to Tina and walked further in the room. “You must be Mercedes Jones.”  
“Yes I am, and that’s my sister Tina”  
“It’s only you two?  
“There’s my dad but he’s back home. Look Ms. I think there’s been confusion. Sam said his family lived in Europe, and he’s not… what I mean is that he has a good job but he can’t be living in a place like this.”  
“You married him,” said Carole with a broken voice showing the paper to Mercedes. “Do you recognize this? It’s a copy of the marriage certificate for you to keep until you can pick up the original.”  
“Yes but…” Tears are flowing from her eyes.  
“My son found it in Sam’s office; he also found the boarding stubs to Ohio.” Carole explained but Mercedes shook her head in denial.  
“No, the Sam I know didn’t belong here; he was more middle class. He couldn’t have died, I don’t want it,” Cried Mercedes sitting down on a couch behind her. Tina immediately went to comfort her crying sister.  
“It’s a terrible tragedy, we all inconsolable.” Carole couldn’t contain her tears.  
“He told me that he had to return to New York because there was a problem with some clients.”  
“I don’t know, I don’t know what motives he may have had to hide the truth from you,” said Carole still crying. “You have to put yourself together, be strong. We are a well-known family and people will expect all of us to be there including you.”  
Mercedes nodded as she cried on Tina’s shoulder. “I just kept thinking that it was a mistake, that it must be a mistake.”  
“God I wish it was,” said Carole wishing that her son was alive. “I’ll send you some tea to calm the nerves. Have some rest, and I will see you later.” Carole turned around and left the room.  
Mercedes can’t stop crying; the truth finally hitting her. Tina is holding her and trying to comfort her. “I’m sorry Cedes. I know you were hoping this was a misunderstanding. I just… I’m so sorry.” Tina cried with her sister, for her sister and for Sam.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Let’s stop here,” said Mike. This seems to be taking forever. Ryder and he are taking turns but they still have a long way to go to get to the nearest hospital. The unconscious man had almost woken up, that’s why they had stopped last time. The man was mumbling but neither he nor Ryder could understand what he was trying to say. They gave him some water to make him feel better and he seemed conscious enough to swallow, but it did not last long and he slipped into unconsciousness once again. Ryder was losing his patience and he had to admit that he was feeling frustrated as well.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mercedes was sitting on the bed ready to go. She was very calm and a bit out of it. Her eyes were bloodshot from crying so much. She just sat there and did not move. Tina was talking to her trying to get a reaction out of her sister. “You have to make an effort Mercedes. You heard what Mrs. Evans said.”  
There is a knock on the door and Carole walked in. “Thanks for the clothes, Mrs. Evans.” Carole had offered them clothes suited for high society since they were trying to keep rumors and speculations to a minimum.  
“I hope I didn’t offend you…  
“No, no we understand that Sam’s funeral will be in the spotlight,” Tina assured her.  
Carole nodded and turned to Mercedes, who is sitting on the bed not moving. She goes and sits next to her. “Come on Mercedes, we have to go to the funeral.”  
“Yes, Ma’am,” she replied in a monotone voice.  
“I think the tea was too strong,” said Tina.  
“I wanted to ask you to please be discreet. When we get there, please don’t answer any questions by the press. Our friends have been told that we knew each other and that the wedding was kept secret because you and Sam wanted it that way.”  
“Yes ma’am, don’t worry,” said Mercedes calmly.  
Rachel was downstairs waiting. Jesse entered the penthouse and approached her. “Where are Noah and Quinn?”  
“They left for the funeral, his remains have already arrived.” said Rachel drying her tears.  
“And the widow, have you met her?” asks Jesse as he sat in front of her.  
Rachel shakes her head. “No, mom doesn’t want anyone disturbing her. All mom said was that she comes from a humble background, which is another word for poor low class. Can you believe it? Mom had to buy them clothes because the ones they were planning to wear for the funeral were far from Gucci,” Rachel said in horror.  
“How could Sam do this? Did he go crazy or what?” asks Jesse indignant. “Where’s Finn?”  
Rachel didn’t have time to answer. He saw his mom come downstairs with two other women. Both Rachel and Jesse stood and approached them and Carole introduced them. “This is Mercedes.”  
“Nice to meet you,” said a teary Mercedes.  
Rachel had to make an effort to keep her face straight. This woman is not what she expected, at all. What in the hell did Sam see in her? Not only was she poor, but she was fat. The woman wasn’t ugly; in fact she was quite pretty, but that didn’t mean she would be winning any beauty pageants any time soon. She knew that Sam wasn’t a person to judge a person on social status or physical appearance, but she thought he had better taste in women. Usually he dated women like her and Quinn. What the hell was Sam thinking marrying this fat, poor woman that didn’t even belong in any high society? The fat thing could be resolved if she lost weight, but the fact that she was a lower class nobody was what bothered her the most. There will surely be talk about Sam marrying a big black woman. She didn’t have a problem with her being black, but she knew some people will definitely have something to say.  
“Rachel is my daughter and Jesse is her husband. Tina is Mercedes sister.”  
“Nice to meet you,” said Tina.  
“Where’s Finn?” asks Rachel.  
“He’ll probably meet us at the funeral.” Carole turns to Mercedes. “Finn is also my son.” They started walking to the elevator. They rode the elevator in silence to the parking garage. As they got out of the parking garage they could see the reporters outside the cars asking questions, taking pictures and filming video.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 5  
Jones Residence:  
Peter Jones got home a few hours earlier and went straight to bed. When he woke up, he found a note from his daughters that they were going to New York. He deduced that they had left before he got home or they would have roused him. He called Mercedes’s phone but there was no answer. After working with his buddy for a few hours, he returned home. He was making himself coffee when he heard someone knock on his door. He goes to open it and sees Sam at the door. He finds it strange because the note said he had invited his daughters to New York. Before he could invite him in, Sam walks in. “Sam, what are you doing here? The girls are in New York.”  
“I know, so they didn’t tell you anything?” asked Finn as he walked into the house.  
“About what? What’s going on?” Peter asked Finn who had his back to him.  
Instead of answering, Finn changed the subject. Finn turns to Peter “For some time now, you and your friend Sandy Ryerson have been selling stolen goods.”  
Peter gets nervous and tried to deny the claims. “No, no we sell old and used things.”  
“But they are stolen. Not only that, you also sell bootleg merchandise.” Finn had smirk on his face as if to challenge Peter to deny what he was saying.  
“No, it’s not true.” Peter looks worried and a little pale.  
“Of course it is.” Finn challenged. “And you also sell illegal drugs and weapons.” Finn walked around the house as if he owns the place, knowing that he had Peter Jones in his pocket.  
“Are you crazy?” asked Peter as Finn sat at the kitchen table.  
“I got proof. The storage is under your name, so good or bad, you’re involved.”  
“Well you know how it is. You can’t always investigate everyone who wants to sell something. But drugs and weapons? I swear that’s not true.”  
“But the bootleg merchandise is.” Finn smirked.  
“Well yeah…sometimes,” Peter admitted, hanging his head in shame. Finn chuckled and approached Peter putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder.  
“Don’t worry; I’m not going to tell the police.”  
“You know how it is. I’m an old man and with my busted leg it’s really hard to find a job. I couldn’t let Mercedes pay for all the house expenses, and even less now that she is married.  
“Now that Mercedes is the widow of Sam Evans, you won’t have to worry about her future,” Finn said smiling  
Peter looks confused. Sam is right in front of him. What is he talking about? “Widow, what…”  
“Come sit down, Peter,” said Finn. “Sam Evans, your daughter’s husband, was one of the richest men in the world.”  
“But you are Sam.” Peter is shocked and confuse.  
“Sam Evans was my stepbrother. You see, my mother married Sam’s father. My name is Finn Hudson.” Peter looks confused.  
“What, what are you saying?”  
“Exactly what you just heard,” said Finn as he got a beer from the fridge.  
Peter got up from his chair and started pacing. He can’t believe this--this is beyond deceiving. He was so happy that his daughter had found someone that made her happy, someone they all thought was a good decent man. Unfortunately, he turned out to be anything but. All this time he was lying to them and his daughter.  
“You lied to my daughter, to all of us.”  
“And you should be grateful. I have turned you into billionaires. You will have more money than you could possibly dream of! Doesn’t that please you?” Finn was smiling.  
Peter stopped pacing and sat down, still baffled by what he’s been told.  
“Well, I… how did you know that man was going to die? I mean the real Sam Evans.?  
“He had a lot of enemies that sooner or later were going to kill him. I just took advantage of the circumstances,” said Finn with a smirk on his face.  
“And it was just a coincidence that he was killed at such at an opportune moment?” Peter said sarcastically.  
“No, his death was too precipitated.”  
“And what if someone finds out?”  
Finn stood up. “No one is going to find out about this; my family is convinced that Mercedes married him.”  
“Does Mercedes know about this?  
“No, she doesn’t, but I’m going to convince her. But you have to be on my side.”  
Peter stands up and shakes his head. “What you’re proposing is illegal.”  
“Oh please! You have been doing illegal things for years, and only for a few dollars. This is for billions of dollars,” Finn cut him off. “I don’t have time for this! You have to choose. You can either live like a king, or spend the rest of your life like a rat. Don’t you forget that one word from me, and you and your family will go to jail for fraud.”  
“Are you threatening me?  
“Yes,” replied Finn with an evil grin on his face.  
Peter moved away from Finn looking distraught and worried. He could handle going to jail, but he couldn’t let his girls go to jail. Peter took a deep breath and turned to Finn. “I’ll do it,” he said looking defeated. Finn nodded and approached him, taking out wad of cash out of his pocket. He took Peter’s hand and handed him the money. “So you can start living like the father in law of Sam Evans.” Peter looked at the money and it just felt wrong in his hands. He never thought he would ever have so much money at once but now that he had it, it feels wrong, dirty even. He throws it on the table not being able to hold it anymore. He saw Finn putting a picture on the mantel in the living room. It was a picture of his daughter. “When did my daughter take that picture?” As he got closer he saw Mercedes and a blond man with green eyes. Both were smiling. The man was hugging his daughter from behind and she was leaning on his chest. Anyone would think they were very much in love.  
“It’s a Photoshop, as in fake. You have to make sure that when people come to the apartment they see it. Especially the press, because it won’t be long before they come knocking on your door. Now, let’s talk about what you’re going to say to anyone who asks,” Finn said sitting down.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
They had made it to the funeral, which was very well attended. Friends and family, celebrities, business people and most of New York high society were there. Reporter kept asking questions and photographers kept taking pictures. There was a lot of security all around to keep the press at bay and to keep the funeral as private as possible. As soon as they entered, everyone turn their attention to Mercedes. Everyone was curious to learn who she is and what she looked like and immediately the murmurs started. She is not what they are expecting and they were very shocked.  
Finn had made all the arrangements. It was a close casket funeral and there were no pictures of Sam Evans. Beautiful flower arrangements of white roses decorated the parlor. There was one on the casket as well as standing crosses. It all looked very beautiful and elegant.  
Mercedes was calm and collected, but she couldn’t contain her tears when she saw the casket. Seeing it just made it more real, and it hits just as hard. It’s hard to believe that just a few days ago she was getting married, she was so happy. She was starting a new life with her husband and it was all just ripped away. She wished that she could see him again. If she knew this was going to happen she would have never let him go.  
Mercedes sits with Tina by her side in front along with Carole and Rachel. Lots of people came to give their condolences to Carole and Mercedes. Mercedes could feel the stares and hear murmurs but she didn’t care. These were her last moments with her husband and she didn’t have time for people she didn’t know and probably will never see again.  
Tina held her sister as she laid her head on her shoulder. Mercedes has always been her rock, now it was time for Tina to be hers.  
Quinn saw Carole walk in arm in arm with a woman. It was obvious that this woman was Sam’s widow. To say she was stunned was an understatement. When she imaged Sam’s wife, she had the image of a thin southern girl--blond maybe brunette. She wasn’t racist, but she never in her life would have imagined this, although she knew that Sam has dated black women before. A plus sized black woman was Sam’s wife. It was still hard to believe he had a wife, and to add insult to injury, this fat ugly woman stole him from her. What the hell did she have to make him marry her and not me? I have been patient and humiliated myself asking for forgiveness. I’ve been waiting for years. All of high society has being talking about it since they were children. They had been the talk of the society pages since they were teenagers and started dating. Whenever they were seen together, they would be the top headline on page six of the most respectable newspapers in New York. How can Sam do this to her? She’s a thin beautiful educated socialite that any man would be lucky to marry, and yet he chose to marry a lower class fat ass bitch from Ohio. She just knows that she is going to become the laughing stock of her friends and the media. Pulling herself together she approached Carole and THAT woman. She gives Carole a hug telling her she’s there for her whatever she needs. Carol nods and introduces her to Mercedes. “This is Mercedes Jones, Mercedes this is Quinn Fabray a close friend of the family.”  
Quinn offers her hand to Mercedes. “Nice to meet your, I’m sorry for your loss.” Mercedes shakes her hand and nods in acknowledgement. She is sorry, but not for her loss but for her own. Losing Sam not only to another woman but to death hurts. She had her future with Sam planned out. They would get married and become the ‘it’ couple of New York high society. They would attend parties, functions and charity balls, always together. Their marriage was going to be one to be envied by everyone. She knew Sam liked children and would probably want children so she would give them a few but only through a surrogate, because there would be no way she was going to lose her figure. This woman in front of her should have never existed; it should have been her being the grieving widow.  
Quinn walked to the casket and touched it, tears fell down her face. She walked past Puck, Blaine and his husband who were deep in conversation.  
“But you were his best friend! He should have told you something,” said Kurt.  
“I don’t understand why he didn’t,” said Puck, still at a loss at why his best friend kept something so big a secret.  
“Only that he’d gone crazy all of sudden. Where’s Finn why isn’t he here?” Asks Blaine.  
“He’s with the authorities taking care of some things. Excuse me.” Noah walked over to Carole and took her hand. “I’m here for you and your family Carole, whatever you need.”  
“Thank you Noah. This is Mercedes, Sam’s wife. Mercedes, this was Sam’s best friend.  
“Noah Puckerman,” said Noah as he extended his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Mercedes, Sam was my best friend and I’d like to extend that friendship to you. I just want to say that I’m sorry.”  
“Thank you Noah, I’m sorry too.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mike and Ryder were walking, carrying Sam when they heard groaning. At first they stopped, thinking it was a wild animal. Then Mike realized that it was coming from Sam Evans. The man they have found passed out in the middle of the woods. Ryder helped Mike put Sam on the ground. Sam groaned louder.  
“Hello, Mr. Evans can you hear me?”  
“What going on? Where I’m I?” asked a disoriented Sam.  
“We found you unconscious in the middle of the woods. It look liked you been mugged except you still have you wallet and your watch with you. But no cell phone. Can you tell us what happened to you?”  
“I don’t know, everything is blurry.” He says in a raspy voice. “My cell phone, ughh it was in my jacket in the car.”  
“The car?” asked Ryder.  
“Yeah there was a man and woman with me, the husband…” Sam was barely awake, his head was pounding and his back and ribs hurt.  
“We only found you,” explained Mike.  
“There was nobody else around, not even a car,” said Ryder.  
“Maybe he walked injured up to where we found him and passed out,” said Mike to Ryder.  
“Yeah, I walked a lot,” said Sam regaining consciousness again. “Who are you?”  
“I’m Mike Chang this is my friend Ryder Lynn.” Sam tried to get up , but failed and groaned in pain.  
“You need to stay still. We don’t know if you are bleeding internally or if you have any broken ribs.”  
“I need to get to a hospital.”  
“That’s what we’ve trying to do. But it’s going to take some time. I promise we are going to get there as fast as possible. We just stopped because we heard you groaning, but I think we should eat and get some rest. I know you’re hurt, but we are also tired, but don’t worry we almost up the road.” Said Mike.  
“I guess you don’t have a cell phone either?  
“No. Ryder was in charge of bringing the cell phone but he forgot.”  
“I already said I was sorry.”  
“I know. We are not completely doomed. I was in charge of the GPS and I didn’t forget.”  
“For the last time, I’m sorry.”  
“I know you are Ryder.”  
Mike and Ryder made a fire and cooked dinner. They fed Sam, but he wasn’t eating much. He was going in and out of consciousness.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Evans Residence  
Mercedes, Tina, Carole, and Rachel arrive at the mansion. They had just buried Sam and looked exhausted. Burt had come home after he paid his respects at the cemetery. He was already waiting for them.  
“Mr. Finn just called. He said that he will come back later tonight and that everything is okay.”  
“Mom where’s Finn? He wasn’t even at the burial,” asked Rachel holding on to Jesse’s arm. Carole didn’t want to have this conversation with Mercedes and Tina around.  
“Mercedes why don’t get some rest? You look exhausted honey.”  
“Yeah I think I’ll do that. Come on Tina.” Mercedes and Tina headed upstairs to Mercedes’ room.  
“Sam was a billionaire. Why didn’t he tell you anything? Asked Tina she closes the door..  
“I don’t know. Maybe he was afraid that I would marry him for his money, I don’t know,” replied a tearful Mercedes as she sat down at the edge of the bed.  
“Please sis, don’t cry. I know it’s hard, but you’ve got to accept it.”  
“It is just so hard to believe. And it’s everything: all the lies, this mansion, the luxury, the servants and all the secrets, his sudden death. I feel like I’m living a nightmare.”  
Mercedes didn’t know how right she was, much less that the nightmare had just started.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Downstairs Carole was talking to Rachel and Jesse in the family room.  
“So where was Finn all day?  
“Finn went to Lima, Ohio to see what he could find out about Mercedes,” replied Carole.  
“How did he meet her? Why did he marry her without telling us?” asked Jesse  
“She says that she didn’t know about this life, that he told her his family lived in Europe.”  
“Why?” asked Rachel.  
“I don’t know, I don’t know why did he things this way, unfortunately we will never know,” sighed Carole  
“But is the marriage legal? asked Jesse.  
“Finn will tell us when he comes back.”  
“We have to do something Carole. We can’t let that woman take everything.” Jesse said as he stood up.  
“If she’s is Sam’s legitimate wife, there’s nothing we can do.”  
“And what happens if she leaves us in the street?”  
“She seems like a good woman.” Jesse scoffed, obviously not convinced.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Carole gets up to see Mercedes. When she gets to the door she knocks and sits next to Mercedes.  
“How are you feeling? asked Carole, holding Mercedes hand.  
“Better I guess.”  
“So, Sam never mentioned his real situation.”  
Mercedes shakes her head. “No, he told me he was an employee for a firm in New York. We only saw each other on the weekends and on a rare weekday because he was always traveling for work.”  
“How do you two meet?” Asks Carole  
“A few months ago my sister and I went on vacation to Miami. We met at a nightclub. A few days after we got home from vacation he went to see me in Lima. We went out a few times and soon he asked me to be his girlfriend.” Mercedes couldn’t contain her tears as she remembered her time with Sam and how happy they were. She took a deep breath to get herself together. “Thanks for allowing us to stay here tonight. Tomorrow will be going back home.”  
“For now just rest, then later we’ll talk. There is a lot you should know. Besides, I don’t think you should just disappear. People start to speculate and gossip and I don’t think Sam’s deserves that. We’ll talk later. My son Finn will arrive soon and I’m sure he’ll want to meet you and talk to you.”  
Mercedes nods. “Yes, Mrs. Evans.”  
“Will you be joining us for dinner?”  
“Thank you, but I’m not hungry.” Said Mercedes.  
“I’ll stay with Mercedes, but I’ll be down later.” Replies Tina.  
“Okay I’ll see you then.” Carole left to go downstairs.  
Mercedes holds her head. “My head is killing me.”  
“Do you want another tea? There still some left in the teapot; I’ll get you some so you can get some sleep. Mercedes didn’t answer. She simply laid down and cried.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later after Mercedes had fallen asleep Tina, put the covers over Mercedes and turned off the lights before leaving the room to join the Evans in the dining room. It was awkward at first but Rachel’s poisonous tongue couldn’t be held in for long.  
“Wasn’t their courtship brief? Did they get marry because she was pregnant.” As much as she didn’t like the thought of Sam with that woman she couldn’t completely rule it out.  
Tina quickly defended her sister. “Of course not.”  
“So you never heard of the prestigious Evans family.”  
“No,” shrugged Tina.  
“If they didn’t belong to our social environment, they couldn’t have heard of us, much less from a small town in Ohio,” said Jesse.  
Rachel simply shrugged and turned to Tina. “So Sam had you believe he was a poor bastard.” She tried sound nonchalant but Tina could hear the venom in her voice.  
“Not a poor bastard. In Lima, he had decent apartment and he always took her out to places that were elegant and sophisticated. “  
“And he was in love with her?” It was obvious in the tone of her voice that she didn’t think a man as powerful and handsome as Sam could fall in love with a woman like Mercedes.  
“Of course he was.” Said Tina aggravated.  
“If he wasn’t in love, he wouldn’t have married her,” said Carole.  
“I just can’t understand how Sam could marry a woman like that.”  
Tina wanted to jump over the table and beat the crap out of her. However, she knew Mercedes wouldn’t approve, so out of respect for her grieving sister she kept herself in check. She would be proving the bitch right if she attacked her. So Tina just closed her eyes and counted to ten.  
“Mercedes is a very beautiful woman,” said Carole.  
“So is Quinn. Not to mention, elegant, sophisticated, and rich.”  
“What does your dad do?” asked Jesse  
“He used to work in construction, but he had an accident, so he’s retired.” Replied Tina  
“Sam must have been crazy to do what he did,” said an exasperated Rachel. Tina put her hands on her head and closed her eyes praying, to have restraint.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mercedes was in deep slumber in her room. She was so tired she had fallen asleep on the same clothes she wore to the funeral. She heard someone call her name and tried to drown them out, but then she felt someone rubbing her arm.  
Finn had asked one of the servants which guest room Mercedes was in and proceeded to head to the room. He saw her asleep still with her clothes on but shoes off. Her back was to him and her hair was over her face.  
Finn would be lying if he wasn’t a little anxious. What he was about to propose to Mercedes was dangerous and he needed to be careful. Yeah she will be mad at first, but she’ll come around eventually, he knows she will. Finn knew she loved her father very much and knew that she would do anything for him. Still Mercedes is a person of integrity which made him nervous.  
“Mercedes,” Finn whispered. Finn rubbed her arm to wake her. “Mercedes it’s me.”  
Mercedes turned back to see who was waking her. What she saw scared the crap out of her.  
She screamed.  
“Please don’t scream, don’t scream,” whispered Finn as he put his hand on her mouth. Mercedes was trying to get away from him.  
“Don’t scream Mercedes, please.” Mercedes wouldn’t listen and struggled to get away from him while he tried to calm her down. Mercedes was crying and trying to talk as she tried to escape his touch, but all that came out was gibberish.  
He finally held her hand and pulled her to him. “No, you’re dead, you’re dead,” she cries. Finn puts his arms around her and puts his hand underneath her chin, trying to comfort her.  
“It’s me sweetheart, it’s me. Listen to me,” said Finn, but Mercedes was still freaked out and kept trying to get away from him. He is stronger and holds her in place. “No, you died!” she cried and managed to get loose, but he holds her head and made her look at him. “It’s me sweetie.” Mercedes tried to cover her eyes as she shook her head, she is convinced she is seeing things. “Mercedes listen to me, sweetheart it’s me.” Finn holds her hands. “Hey, hey, I’m here sweetheart, I’m here.” Finn looks at her in the eyes and Mercedes looks back, her eyes bloodshot red and tears pouring down her face.  
“It’s you?” whispered Mercedes shocked and confused and not quite believing what she was seeing.  
“It’s me. It’s me sweetheart. See it’s me.” Finn said in a low voice.  
Mercedes hesitated for a second before hugging him. “You’re alive.” She cries on his shoulder.  
“Yes, sweetheart I’m alive,” Finn reassured her. Mercedes kissed him and he kissed her back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 6  
“You’re alive, how? What happened? I thought you were dead.” She’s looks at him in confused, yet in awe.  
“I’m going to explain.”  
Mercedes is crying and laughing at the same time. “I can’t believe it,” says Mercedes as she kisses him again and again and then hugs him with a big smile on her face. “Does you family know? “  
“Not yet.”  
Mercedes is crying tears of joy now. Her Sam is alive; it was a mistake after all. She couldn’t thank god enough for this amazing miracle. What she didn’t know is that her miracle would turn into a nightmare.  
“All this time you were alive! Why didn’t you call, text or anything?”  
“I’m sorry, but it was necessary,” replied Finn. “Are you feeling better?” asks Finn.  
Mercedes nodded and kissed him again. “I don’t understand why you lied to me. Why you didn’t tell me that you lived here with your family that you came from money? Why? Mercedes asked trying to understand.  
“First of all, I want you to know that I love you,” said Finn as he kissed her hands.  
“I love you too, but...”  
“Come, come with me.” Finn helped her out of the bed and she picked up her shoes to go with him.  
“Of course,” Mercedes eagerly agreed, so happy to have Sam back.  
“I want to go to a relaxing place where we won’t get interrupted,” Finn said as he put his arm around her and led her out of the room.  
Mercedes nodded and smiled brightly as she followed him without question.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Dinner already been served and only a wine bottle and empty glasses were left on the table.  
“Well, we’re going to retire…good night,” said Rachel. She got up and kissed her mother good night.  
“Good night Carole and Tina.” Jesse followed her.  
“Good night,” Tina said. “Do they live in the mansion as well? Tina asked.  
“They occupy half the floor of the penthouse beneath this one,” answered Carole. She tapped the chair next to her. “Sit here a moment, Tina.”  
“Yes, Mrs. Evans,” Tina said.  
“Your sister says that she wants to leave tomorrow, but that’s not going to be possible.” Carole reached for Tina’s hand on the table and held it. “I want you to help me convince her to stay, at least for some time. Mercedes is Sam’s widow and she must behave as such. Sam was well respected, important man. It wouldn’t be seen right if she left his home, which now is her home.”  
“Yes, of course.”  
“Also we have to wait until the issue of his will is dealt with. Sam assets were to go to his wife and children.”  
Tina’s jaw dropped.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Finn sweetie, I’m starting to feel uneasy and puzzled. What happened? Asked Mercedes.  
“I want us to talk without being bothered.” Finn led her to a side of the terrace she had never seen before. It’s dark, but soon she realizes they are in a beautiful garden. Finn stopped and turned to face her.  
“You know I have a half-brother, well it’s not really that...”  
“Yeah, Mrs. Evans’s son. She told me she married Mr. Evans, your dad.”  
“When that happened, I was six years old and he was two. As we grew up, he never hid the fact that he hated me,” said Finn as he turned away from her. Finn had tears in his eyes and he was sounding depressed. He made sure to look the victim.   
“He was always resentful of me and took any opportunity to make me look bad in front of everyone. He always told lies so I would get punished. He stole their love and affection from me,” he said as he turned to her again.  
“Of Mr. and Mrs. Evans, why? asked Mercedes. She was confused but tried to be understanding.  
“Because he was sick and a despot that enjoyed showing his superiority to everyone,” Finn replies bitterly.   
“Was?” Mercedes asked noticing that he was speaking about this person in the past tense.  
“Let me finish.” Finn put on an innocent look when talking to Mercedes. “Despite all his faults, the old man loved him, and when he died he left him everything and me and Rachel with nothing. Of course we live here but depending on his alms. A few months ago he ruined a man in the worst way possible and this man swore to kill him. He has tried to kill him more than once. Nobody knows this, only him and me, and I knew this man would keep trying until he succeeded. Then I thought…Mercedes.” Finn once again made it seem like he was about to cry.  
“What?” asked a scared Mercedes. Finn looked like was going to cry and she wanted to know what had him so distraught. Finn held her face in his hands and told her the truth.  
“The real Sam Evans is dead.” Mercedes looks confused, her mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. “My name is Finn Hudson. Carole is my mother.”  
“What are you saying?”  
“You have to help me, my love. You have to keep everyone believing that you’re Sam’s widow and in the future, we will be able to get married…for real this time.” Mercedes eyes widened and she had tears in her eyes.  
“But, but have you lost your mind?”   
“No, no sweetie. Sam sooner or later was going to die. Too many people hated him and his patrimony was going to end up in my mother’s hands. She’s too weak when it comes to Rachel and her husband Jesse, he’s good for nothing gambler.” Mercedes is beyond stunned. She couldn’t believe what was she was hearing. She looked at Finn like he had gone crazy. Finn continued, “It doesn’t matter; you will see for yourself. In a few short years, he lost everything gambling.” Mercedes moved away from him, still in shock. “I don’t understand,” said Mercedes, her voice broken. Finn came behind her put his hands on her shoulders. “Sweetheart, the only thing you have to understand is that now you are Sam Evans widow. You married without a prenup, remember”  
“Yeah.”  
“We’ll just let some time pass and then we will get married.” Everything finally clicked for Mercedes. Mercedes tears pour out her eyes like a waterfall; her heart is breaking in the worst possible way Mercedes turned around to face him.  
“How could I believe… you deceived me, you lie to me,” she screamed as she hit him on the chest. Mercedes is c trying to understand how he could do this. Finn puts his arms around her to hold down her arms, but she struggled to get loose and they fell on the grass. “It was all a lie—you killed him.”   
“I swear to you I didn’t,” he screamed at her. “I swear.”  
“I don’t believe you,” whispered a crying Mercedes, shaking her head. Mercedes is still struggling to get away but he won’t let her.   
“Listen to me, please listen. That rat didn’t deserve to live. I told you they tried to kill him more than once and sooner or later someone was going to succeed. I just foresaw it and took advantage.”  
“You took advantage of me, of my love. How could you do this to me?” cried Mercedes.  
“Because I wanted to share everything with you,” yelled Finn. Mercedes pushed him away and managed to get free. She got up and went to the fence and sobbed. Finn stands and reaches out to her.  
“Don’t touch me,” she said as she pulled her arm away.  
“I swear I didn’t kill him,” Finn tried to reassure her.   
“That may be.” Mercedes turns to face him and attacks him again. “But you lied to me, you lied to all of us and if you knew that someone wanted to kill him you should have done something to prevent it,” yelled a sobbing Mercedes.  
“Maybe what happened was an accident.”   
“An accident that was very convenient for you. What would have happened if he hadn’t died?”  
“But he did die, and now we are all in this so we have to carry on.”  
Mercedes shakes her head. “NO, I won’t do what you want. I will tell you mother and everyone the truth.” Mercedes walked past him to leave, but is stopped by Finn next words.  
“Then you and your family will go to jail,” threatened Finn. Mercedes turns.  
“Jail?”  
“Yes, have any of you friends ever seen me?”   
“No.” Mercedes though for a second about the last few months. “You seem to cover you tracks, but you still have an apartment in Lima.”  
“That is not under my name, and the renters have never seen me.”  
“I got pictures of the wedding on my phone as does Tina.”  
“Really have you checked your phone lately? Has Tina checked hers? Don’t bother checking; I erased them all while we were having dinner after the wedding.”  
“There is still the judge that married us,” said Mercedes. She was desperate because she was running out of options.  
“I bought him off, money was no problem. I will deny ever seen you before today. If the investigations reveal that Sam’s car crash was no accident, and then no one will doubt that you did it to keep with his money,” Finn threatened. “You and your sister don’t count much and your dad is a crook with shady dealings; Finn puts his hand on each side of the fence trapping her. “If that’s what you want, I will go to my mother and tell her that the signature on the marriage certificate is forged. When we talk to the police, who do you think they going to believe, you or me?” Finn puts his forehead to hers and takes a lock from her hair and smells it with his eyes closed. “I don’t want to hurt you, babe.”  
“How could you say that?” spat Mercedes as she pushed him away. “Why did you do this to me? Why did you choose me?”  
“Because I want you, and I love you. Sam is dead Mercedes, and now you have a future you had never dreamed of. You will be rich, admired, envied, and I will be by your side.”  
“No, no don’t force me to do this.”   
“There’s no other option,” replied Finn. He tried to kiss her but she turned her face in disgust. She pushed him away and ran to her room. Tina is already there, looking for her. Tina noticed Mercedes’ red eyes; she is quiet and looks devastated.   
“Where did you come from?” Tina asked but Mercedes doesn’t answer. “You have to be strong, I know you loved him sis. Mercedes, you would not believe what Mrs. Evans told me. You are going to own all of this,” said Tina with a smile. “Everything: the house, the company, the entire Evans enterprise. You’re going to be a billionaire Mercedes,” said Tina excitedly. She hugged Mercedes, but after a few seconds notices that her sister is not hugging her back.  
“Doesn’t that make you happy? I know that you’re grieving sis.” Tina tries to comfort Mercedes.  
“Sam is not dead.” Tears ran down her cheeks as she looks straight ahead. Tina looked at her with a serious look on her face. “What I mean is that I didn’t marry Sam, but the other one. Mrs. Evans’ son whose name is Finn. He lied to me Tina, everything was a lie,” Mercedes sobs.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carole was in her sitting room thinking about Sam. She’s so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear Finn come in. Finn came up to her and hugged her.   
“Mom.”  
“Son, did you just get here?” Carole looked exhausted and had tears rolling down her face.  
“Yes,” said Finn as he knelt beside her.  
“My Sammy, so young, such a good man.” Finn held his mother’s hands.  
“Yeah, yeah mother. But tell me did you see the woman? What kind of impression did she give you? Finn asked.  
Carole shrugged her shoulders. ”She was very sad, she’s humble, pretty. She seems like a fish out of water. We told her we were going to make everyone believe that we knew her.”  
“And she accepted this?”  
“Yes. Tell me what you found out.”  
“I went to city hall and everything is legit. I went to her apartment, met her dad. Mom, in the living room there was a picture the woman with…Sam.” Finn got up and hugged his mom one more time, pretending that Sam’s death had affected him too. What his mother couldn’t see was the conniving smile on her son’s face.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes was sitting on the sofa while Tina sat in a chair in front of her. Mercedes had just explained everything. To say that she was shocked and angry was an understatement. The man had manipulated and lied to all of them. Now he was threatening them.   
“I don’t know what to do Tina. Sam… I mean Finn is a sick twisted man,” Mercedes said with a disgusted look on her face. “I don’t want to do this Tina.”  
“Well, do you prefer for all of us to go to jail?”   
“I’m sure that there’s something we can do.” Mercedes stood up and started to pace.  
“What, what can we do Mercedes? Don’t you see who they are? They got money, connections, power. We are nobody; we don’t even have enough money to hire a lawyer,” cried Tina.  
Mercedes sat down. “But this is deceitful Tina. It’s ugly and dirty.”  
“What’s worse is going to jail. They could accuse us killing that man. It’s not fair Cedes, I don’t want to go to jail. You need to really think about it. Cedes, it’s not your fault; this was just the circumstances. Besides, we’re going to be billionaires and we will have everything we ever dreamed of. Please Mercedes, don’t be stupid,” begged Tina.  
“If we go along with this, we’d be committing a crime. You saw how good Mrs. Evans was with us.”   
Tina screamed in frustration. “If you tell her, she’s going to be furious. Do you think she’s going to believe you over her son? There’s nothing we can do Mercedes. I don’t want to go to jail because of you. If you say anything, I’m going to say that you are crazy and I’m going to deny ever meeting this… Finn or whatever his name is.” Tina knelt before her sister crying. “Please sis, I don’t want to go to prison. You were the one that got involved with him, not me or dad. It’s not fair.” Tina’s face took a serious determined look. “Nobody takes me out of here,” Said Tina.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mike, Ryder and Sam woke up as the first rays of light appear. They cleaned themselves up and ate some energy bars. Mike gave Sam one of his shirts to change in to. Sam spent the next few minutes breathing hard and groaning in pain whenever he raised his arms or moved too much. In the end, he decided not to change. His ribs might be broken and he didn’t want to make it worse. Soon they are back on track. Sam’s ribs were still hurting like hell, but now he could at least walk with some assistance from Mike.  
“Are we almost there? Sam asked, taking a sharp breath.   
“Yeah, I can see cars passing; soon we are getting you into a hospital Sam.” Sam smiled thinking about his family. They probably think he’s dead. He can’t wait to get to the hospital. The first thing he’s going to do is call Puck to get him home. His friends and family are probably worried about him.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tina had gone to her room hours ago. Mercedes barely slept; she hadn’t even changed. She spent the night thinking about what to do. She didn’t want to do this, but she didn’t want her and her family to go to jail for something they didn’t do. At dawn she finally fixed the bed, took a shower, and changed into a white button up blouse and black skinny jeans. Mercedes headed down the stairs. Everything was so quiet in such a big house, so she went upstairs to the terrace and sat on a bench.   
She had been sitting there for about five minutes and when Burt approached her.  
“Up so early? asked Burt. Mercedes jumps, not expecting anyone.  
“Yeah, I just couldn’t sleep much.” She said as she walked up to him.  
“I know what you mean. Mr. Evans death was hard on all of us.” Mercedes saw that as a butler, he wasn’t supposed to show any emotion. He was to just continue to do his job. But Mercedes could see the sadness in his eyes.  
“You cared about him?” She asked him as they walk inside.  
“Yes, we all did, he was an amazing boss.”   
“He was… good?” Asks Mercedes confuse.  
“Yes, you must have known him well. He had a temper but he was a good man.”  
“Do you…do you have any pictures of him.” Mercedes asked before he could question her. “I didn’t bring any with me, we were in a hurry.” Burt nodded in understanding and signaled with his hand to follow him.  
“This way. He didn’t like to take a lot of pictures but there must be a few in the office. Please sit, I will get the album for you.”  
“Thank you.” Mercedes sat and looked around.   
“Here it is.” Burt sat on the other chair in front of the desk and placed the album on the table. He looked through the album until he found what he was looking for. “Here’s a picture.”  
What she sees is not what she expects. It’s a very handsome man with dirty blond hair and intense emerald green eyes. He had plump pink lips shaped into a sexy smirk.  
Mercedes runs her hand over the picture. “He was younger than Finn? I mean Mr. Finn? “Mercedes said when Burt looks at her, bewildered. She’s got to be more careful or she was going to out herself.   
“Yes, four years. This is a picture of Mr. Dwight Evans, Mr. Sam’s father. This one here is Mr. Sam’s mother Mary. May they both rest in peace.” She can see that this Sam had inherited his dad’s dirty blond hair and his mom’s green eyes. “I’m sorry but I have to get back to work. Please let me know when you’re ready to eat breakfast Mrs. Evans.” She flinched and closed her eyes when he called her that.   
It’s funny; a few days ago she felt proud to be called Mrs. Evans. That was until she found out that it had all been a damm lie by an unscrupulous man. “I’m so sorry.” She said to the man in the picture. She took a deep breath. Despite what Finn told her, Sam Evans the real Sam Evans has done nothing to her.   
Mercedes puts the album back in its place and heads to her room. She’s not crying but she feels tears on her cheeks and it surprised her that she had anymore tears left.  
She is so sorry and feel so angry that sometimes she feels like can’t breathe. She has never felt so small and as powerless as she did at that moment. The love she fell for him has turned to disappointment, disgust and most of all anger. How could she be so stupid? She thought she was too smart to let any man manipulate her. The few guys she had dated didn’t last long because she always could see through their facades and see that all they wanted was sex. Finn seemed so different, so genuine and such a good man. He wanted to meet her family and spend time with them. He wanted to be with her but didn’t pressure her when she told him she was saving herself for marriage. God she was angry at Sam… Finn, but mostly at herself for trusting him, for giving him her heart. She should have waited longer to get married, and get to know him better. Unfortunately, she let her love for him blind her and now she’s paying for it. He knew exactly how to play her, by getting to know her family, spending time with them, manipulating Tina to help him woo her so he’d know what to do, what to say. She should have seen through him. He never wanted to meet her friends, always telling her he came to see her not her friends and since their time was limited they should spend as much time together as possible. That’s why he was always tight lipped about his family. No wonder he didn’t want a party; he didn’t want her friends to see him. It was all a sham and all for fucking money.   
Finn entered the room.  
“Why didn’t you knock?” She angrily asked she stood.   
“Sorry. Are you still mad?  
She looked at him like he lost his damm mind. “How dare you even ask that question? Do you think this is a kid’s game? You deceived me! You introduced yourself with somebody else’s name and now you want to turn me into your accomplice, you are a delinquent.”  
“You didn’t know Sam. He a was malicious wretched man that stopped at nothing to get what he wants, he would trample the dignity and pride of others just because he could get away with it. He used his money and power to destroy people’s lives with no remorse for the pain and suffering he caused. He treated women like shit used them like his playthings…   
“Whatever, you are not exactly role model of the year either.” Mercedes puts the palms of her hands together and closed her eyes for a second. “Please don’t force me to do this. I can say that the Sam I married is another man, a different Sam but with the same name.”  
“Have you seen the newspapers, the magazines, the internet, TV this morning? Your picture is all over the world and if now you come up with the tale that you husband is another with the same name, the press will want to investigate. Besides, my mother and Rachel told everyone that they knew you. In any case your father is aware and is in agreement.”  
“My dad, how? When?”  
“Yesterday.”  
“How could you, why did you do that?” She screamed at him grabbing him by his shirt.  
“I already told you, I love you.”  
“If you loved me you wouldn’t have done this to me, nor would you threaten to send me to jail” She screamed even louder.  
“Calm down, relax. No one suspects anything. I understand that right now you’re upset, afraid, but you have nothing to worry about.” Mercedes turns her back to him as she took deep breaths with her eyes closed. Finn put his hands on her arms trying to reassure her. “My love, in a few months, all of this will seem like a bad dream. You’ll get use to your new life. You will have expensive jewelry, the best clothes, the best cars, you can travel the world. Everyone will trip over themselves to please you, to cater to your every whim. Your dad and your sister will want for nothing.” He turns her around to talk to her. “Then later we can get married.”  
“NEVER! I will never marry you!” Mercedes spat angrily.   
“Yes you will and will be very happy together.” Finn tried to kiss her but she pushes him off and turns away. Finn lingers over her for a few seconds and then leaves.   
Mercedes starts pacing the room and puts her hands on her head. “God help me please!” She cried in despair.” I’m going out of my mind, what do I do, what do I do?” Mercedes is clearly desperate and agitated and suddenly just loses it. She started packing her things and next thing she knew, she’s leaving a note and taking off. She doesn’t know what to do or where to go; she just needs to get out of here.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Leaning on Mike for support, Sam was now on the side of the road with Ryder. “Finally some good news and hopefully some very strong painkillers very soon,” he thought. A few cars kept going obviously wary of the three men then finally a truck stopped. They explained the situation and Sam confirmed it. They asked him if he could take them to the nearest hospital, and he quickly agreed.   
Eight minutes later, the man had dropped them off at the hospital, wished then luck and left because he was running late. “Excuse me, we have a seriously injured guy here. Please help him.” Doctors and nurses immediately put him on a bed and whisked him.   
“I need a cell phone to call my family and my doctor,” groaned Sam as he was put on an IV while someone checked his eyes.  
“Yes sir, but first we have to check if there is internal bleeding or broken ribs,” explained the doctor.  
“Please wait out here,” the nurse asked Mike and Ryder as they took Sam back to the emergency ward.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Are you eating breakfast now, or will you wait for the others?” asked Burt.  
“I’ll wait,” Tina replied.   
Burt nodded and left along with the maid who was preparing the table.  
A few minutes after talking to Mercedes, Finn went to the table to eat breakfast. Tina was already there.  
“Good going you asshole,” She spat sarcastically.  
Finn smiled. “I was sure I wouldn’t have any problems with you. The one that worries me it’s Mercedes.”  
“The whole going to jail thing was probably just a lie to force her.”  
“Oh don’t be so sure. I’m going to need your help; I don’t want to hurt you. But if she goes for the alternative, I will have no other choice.” Finn told her as he sat at the table.   
“I already talked to her last night. She seems convinced that there was no alternative. Jail scares anyone.”  
“Your sister has too many scruples, whether Sam’s accident was coincidence or accident, we have to take advantage of the situation, don’t you think? Now everything will be ours, and when I mean ours I mean mine, Mercedes and yours too of course. Where in the world would you like to travel?’ Tina eyes and smile widened.  
“Good Morning,” Carole greeted as she walked in, followed by Burt.  
Finn and Tina returned the greeting. Finn stood up and Tina followed when Carole took her seat at the head of the table. After Carole took her seat, they proceeded to sit down.  
“I see that you met my son.”  
“Yes.”  
“Burt, we are ready to eat.”  
“Yes ma’am.”  
“Mercedes? Carole asked Tina.  
“She’s probably still in her room.”  
“We’ll let her rest a while longer.”   
Finn and Tina shared a secretive look.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later after breakfast Tina went to check on Mercedes.  
“Mercedes?” she called. “Are you in the shower?” She looked into the bathroom, but there’s no one there. She goes around the room and sees a note on one of her night tables and read it. “I am returning home. You can stay and say that I went crazy if you so want.” This worried Tina. She takes her phone from her purse and called Mercedes but there was no answer. After the third try, she ran downstairs urgently “Burt, have you seen Finn?”  
“He left after breakfast. Maybe he’s at his office. Tim might know.”  
“Who’s Tim?  
“He’s one of the chauffeurs.”   
“I’ll find him.”   
Tina ran out. At first, she was not sure where to go, so she asked one of the servants. Following the servant’s instruction, Tina makes it to the garage and starts calling out for the driver.  
“Tim, I’m looking for Tim. Anybo… Tim right?”  
“Yes, what can I do for you Ms.?”  
“I need to speak to Finn. It’s urgent, very urgent.”   
Finn arrives at EE and his phone rings. He gets out and the valet takes the car to the parking lot. “What do you want?  
“There’s a young lady Tina, she wants to talk to you. She says it’s urgent.”  
“Put her through. What do you want Tina”   
“Mercedes is gone, she left a note. I called her but she won’t answer her phone.”   
“Your sister is being stupid.” Finn sound pissed.  
“It’s what I told her, I’m scared Finn, do something.”  
“Put Tim back on.” Tina handed the phone to Tim.  
Finn said, “I want you to get me a seat on the first flight to Dayton, Ohio and tell that stupid kid to make any excuse to make sure no one knows that Mercedes is gone and to not leave the mansion. Tell Thomas that under my order Tina is to not leave the house.” Finn hung up and turned to the valet. “Bring my car.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 7  
Sam was getting restless. After being brought in the doctors and nurses checked his body for any injuries and internal bleeding. Then they took him to get some X-rays and an MRI. Luckily the painkiller was working wonders and he was feeling a lot less pain. Now he was just agitated, they left him alone and had not come back to tell him what they found out, nor has he been able to call his family.  
“Hello, Hello anybody there.”  
“Yes, Mr. Evans?” Asks one of the nurses from behind the curtain.  
“Can I get some water and where is my doctor? I need to make a phone call.” Sam said impatiently.  
“Sure.” She approaches him and gives pours some water on a cup from a pitcher that had been brought when he arrived in the room. “I understand Mr. Evans but we have other patients to attend and your doctor is waiting for the results of you tests.”  
“Mr. Evans.” Sam looks up to see his doctor.  
“How bad is it doc?  
“You have a fracture rib. Your head injury is superficial but I want to keep an eye on it because the blow could lead to complication later on. You have a lot of scrapes on your back as well”  
“Yeah, I know. Can I be transfer to New York without problems?”  
“I would like to keep you under observation for a few days.”  
“No, no, I can’t.” Sam groans.  
“I cannot force you to stay here Mr. Evans, but that is my recommendation.”  
“Yes I understand.”  
“The police are waiting to speak to you.”  
Sam shakes his head. “No, I want to call my family first. May I have a phone please?”  
“Yes, of course.” Says Dr. Benton as he passes his cell phone.  
Sam seems to be trying to remember the number and then dials.  
“Hello, yes.” The voice doesn’t sound familiar. “May I know who this is?” Sam closes his eyes as he realizes his mistake. “Sorry, wrong number.” The Doctor looks at his patient with concern. “It seems my mind is bit jumble.”  
“This is one of the possible complications I was talking about and why I think you should stay under observation.” Sam says nothing and dials again.  
Burt hears the house phone and answers.  
“Evan’s Residence.”  
“Burt is that you.” Burt is stunned.  
“Mr. Evans is that you, where are you calling from. Heaven?” Burt asks looking up  
Sam chuckles. “I’m calling from Maryland. I’m in the hospital.”  
“But Mr. Evans we went to your burial.”  
“What did you say?” Sam was confused. He shakes his head. “It doesn’t matter. Is my mother there?”  
“Yes, I’ll put her on right away.” Replied Burt running to the garden.  
“MRS. EVANS, MRS. EVANS.” Burt screams desperately trying to find her. “MRS. EVANS.  
“What it is it Burt, why all the screaming?” Carole answers getting up from being a plant she was taking care off. She takes her gloves off. Burt offers her the phone.  
“Mrs. Evans, it’s… its Sam.” Says Burt happily.  
“Have you lost your mind Burt?”  
“No Carole it really is Sam, he’s not dead.” He said passing her the phone with a big smile on his face. His hands were shaking but he didn’t care.  
“Hello.” Carole says a little apprehensive.  
“Mom, it’s me.”  
Carole couldn’t contain her tears of joy. “Samuel, Oh my god my baby. I can’t believe it.” She said smiling  
“Neither can I, but as you can see god doesn’t want me to go yet.” Said Sam chuckling  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A few minutes later.  
“Sir, Mrs. Evans is on line one.” Said Puck’s assistant through the intercom.  
“Thanks. Hey Carole.”  
“Puck, Noah, Sam, he’s alive.”  
“What?”  
“I just spoke to him; he’s in a hospital in Maryland. He wants you and Dr. Anderson to get him on the Evans helicopter. “  
Puck stood up from his chair. “How, I don’t understand, is he severely injured?”  
“He didn’t sound like it. But he wants you to go immediately. “Carole said smiling.  
“Of course right away. This is amazing.” Puck says smiling.  
“Yes, it’s a miracle. Tell Finn.” Carole hangs up. ”Burt” She goes to Burt and hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. “Tell Mercedes the good news and I’m going to tell my daughter.” Says Carole excitedly.  
“Yes, Mrs. Evans.”  
Burt goes upstairs in a hurry to tell Mercedes the good news. He knocks loudly on the door. “Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Evans.”  
Tina opens the door but not all the way. “She’s asleep right now.”  
“You have to wake her up. Mr. Evans is alive. They just went to get him at a hospital in Maryland. Mr. Evans is alive” Burt leaves a shock Tina.  
Tina closes the door, leans against it and starts to panic. Her heart races and she starts breathing rapidly and her throat feels dry. She feels really scare, she takes her phone from her pocket and stars calling Mercedes but she still won’t pick up her phone. She opens the door and runs to her room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“I still can’t believe it. You guys never suspected anything.” Said an upset Quinn pacing in Rachel’s living room.  
Rachel is on her couch clearly depressed. “Well Sam has had his girlfriends, he was always very private of his personal life but as far I know they were always well known women, people from our class never someone like that.”  
“And why didn’t he tell her who he was?” Question Quinn at no one in particular. “Who knows what trickery she used to trap him like that?” she said bitterly. “Is she pregnant?” she asks Rachel.  
“Who knows, I asked her sister and she said no. All the same he still lied to her.”  
“Is the only way Sam could have marry her. She’s so…  
“Sam is alive, he’s alive.” Carole ran in very happy. Both Quinn and Rachel look at her confuse. “He called, I spoke to him myself.”  
“Are you serious?” asks Quinn.. Carole nods smiling wide. Quinn smiles and puts her hands together over her mouth. She looks at a smiling Rachel whose dark mood had gone out the window.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
As soon as she made it to her room Tina started packing her overnight bag. She runs out and makes it to entrance without being notice. But downstairs the doorman won’t let her out. “Mr. Hudson said that you’re to remain here.”  
“Sir you don’t understand I have to go.” Said Tina trying to get to the door.  
“I’m sorry but Mr. Hudson gave orders that you were not to live the property. I cannot let you go.”  
“You can’t do that, that’s kidnapping.”  
“Then call the police. But I’m just following orders.”  
Tina runs to the door and tries to open it but the doorman stops her. “Look, I’m sorry, but I can’t lose my job. If it is so urgent then call Mrs. Evans and she can speak Mr. Hudson.” Tina lets out a frustrated breath.  
She turns back and tries to get out a different way, but can’t find it. God she should have listen to Mercedes and leave with her. Tina is desperate and really scare. She didn’t want to go to jail.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Mercedes, Tina may I come in.” Carole hears nothing and decides to open the door. But when she enters the room is completely empty. She goes towards the bathroom. “Mercedes are you in there? Are you ok sweety? Still no answer she goes in and finds it empty. She leaves the bathroom and keeps looking around and enters the walk in closet, only to find the clothes and the shoes she bought Mercedes for the funeral and nothing else. She hurries down the stairs asks about Tina. After a while Burt finds out that the doorman was the last one to see her and calls him up.  
“Yes, Mrs. Evans. Mercedes Jones sorry Evans left early in this morning. She asked me to call her a cab and left.”  
“Did she have a suitcase or overnight bag with her?”  
“Yes, also the girl call Tina tried to leave but I told her that Mr. Hudson order for her to remain in here.”  
“Yeah, Mercedes told me she was planning to leave, but I asked her to wait for some time.”  
“Sam is alive, with such wonderful news. I’m sure she’ll come back.” Burt reassured Carole  
“Mr. Evans is alive.” Asked Thomas.” Carole smiles brightly. “Yes he’s alive, thank god he’s alive. We’ll make it official later. Thanks Thomas, you may return to you post.” He nods smiling and leaves.  
“Burt please search for Tina.” Yes, maam.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Peter Jones hears someone knocking on his door and goes to answer it. He sees Finn and again doesn’t wait to be invited in. “Where the hell is Mercedes.” Finn angrily asks.  
“Mercedes? Isn’t she in New York?”  
“Was in New York, she escaped and came here.”  
“But, but why, what happened?  
“Happens that she’s a fool that thinks she can play with me. But no one is getting out of this one, do you understand. NO ONE” Finn replied in a threatening manner.  
“But if she doesn’t want to do this, what can we do? “ Mr. Jones asks Finn who is pacing.  
“It’s not a about whether she wants to or not, it’s about the fact that she doesn’t have another option.” Finn stops in front of Peter. “This is not a game Mr. Jones. If she does not cooperate all of you will go to prison.” Peter looks worry. “I already told her there’s no danger. The worst part has already passed.”  
Someone is knocking on the door. “Perhaps is her.” He goes to answer the door.  
“I don’t think so, if she came on the train she won’t arrive until later.”  
Peter opens the door. “Mrs. Grant.”  
“I’m so sorry Mr. Jones. I was just catching up on the news on my computer when I saw a picture of Mercedes. I can’t believe her husband die. I’ve been calling her but there’s been no answer.” She sees Finn. “Oh I’m sorry you were busy.”  
“Ah no he’s…”  
“I’m a friend of the family.” She walks further into the house  
“Nice to meet you. Berenice Grant.” She said offering her hand. Finn shakes it.  
“Mrs. Grant owns the boutique Mercedes works at.” Says Peter  
“Oh Mercedes, such a beautiful young lady. I’m sorry her husband died, she doesn’t deserve so much pain.” She notices the photograph behind Finn. “Was that him? He was very handsome. Poor Mercedes, she must be inconsolable.”  
Peter looks distraught but Finn looks satisfied that his plan with the photograph worked.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam had a sling on his right shoulder and a wrap bandage around his head. He was anxiously waiting for his best friend and his doctor. He couldn’t wait to get out of here and it looks like he didn’t have to. “My man.” Sam smile at seen his best friend.  
“Sam, this is amazing, it’s truly a miracle.” They tried to hug but Sam winces in pain.  
“Yeah I was very lucky.” He groans.  
“I brought you some clean clothes.”  
“Thanks man.”  
“Tell me how are you, how bad is it.” Sam’s doctor enters catching the last bit of the conversation  
“Mr. Evans has a fracture rib and an artificial wound in his head. He also seems to be suffering from memory gasps. He can’t remember some things.”  
“Yes, but it isn’t that serious.” Sam says.  
“So we can transfer him to New York?”  
“Yes, Dr. Anderson is making the arrangement necessary to make the transfer. I have already shown him your chart Mr. Evans and put him up to speed in your progress. Now if you’ll excuse me.” Sam nods.  
“When Carole told me I couldn’t believe it.” Said Puck smiling at his friend. “I can imagine the look of surprise in your family, and your wife.” Sam chuckles. “I still don’t understand why you didn’t tell anyone about her, though?”  
Sam smiles and laughs goofily. “What the hell are you talking about; you know very well I don’t have any.”  
“Stop joking. I’m talking about Mercedes.” At this Sam takes a serious look as he looks at Puck.  
“Mercedes?” Sam asks confuse as to who he is talking about.  
“Your wife. My god, Sam we all saw her. She was at the funeral.”  
“Look Puck, I understand not remembering some things, but there’s no way I could have forgotten having a wife.” Sam said in a serious tone. “When did I supposedly get marry?”  
“The day before the accident. At her house, in her backyard.” By now Puck had taken a serious look as well.  
Sam thinks trying to remember and then turns to Puck “No, no no no. That is not true.”  
Blaine walks in with a smile in his face. “Sam I’m so glad you’re okay.” He shakes Sam’s hand. “The paper work is done; I got your release form. Ready to go?”  
“Yeah, just let me change.”  
“I’ll get one of the nurses to help you.” Replied Blaine. He and Puck leave.  
A few minutes later Sam is walking out of the hospital with a sling on his right shoulder and a new wrap bandage around his head. When he sees Mike sitting in the waiting area asleep with his head against the wall. “Mike.” Mikes wakes up and smile at seen his new friend much better. “I thought you were gone and I wouldn’t have a chance to thank you.”  
“I couldn’t leave without knowing you were alright. They wouldn’t let us in because we not family. I’m glad to see you’re better.”  
“Thanks man, thanks for everything. This is my best friend Noah Puckerman and my good friend and personal doctor Dr. Blaine Anderson.” Mike shook hands with both.  
“Nice to meet you thanks for taking care of Sammy.” Said Puck.  
“Yes, thank you for your patience. I know for a fact how much of a pain Sam is as a patient.” Said Blaine.  
“Hey”  
“He wasn’t so bad.” Said Mike  
“Thanks man, I guess this is good bye. Puck give me your card and a pen.” Puck passes it to him; Sam writes down his number and gives the card to Mike. “Mike you and Ryder save my life and for that I will be eternally grateful. If you or Ryder ever, ever need anything or find yourselves in New York give me a call.”  
“Thanks man.”  
“Well you seem better.” Ryder said coming up with two cups of coffee.  
“Yes I am Ryder, Thank you for saving my life.”  
“No prob.”  
“Well, good bye.”  
“Wait your watch.” Said Ryder taking it out of his pocket and offering it to Sam.  
“Keep it, it’s the least I can do. Do whatever you want with it. I hope this not the last time I see you two.”  
They smile and watch Sam and his friends leave.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jesse, Rachel and Quinn are at the Evans penthouse. Jesse is talking to Puck on the phone.  
“Yes, I understand Puck. We’ll see you guys later.” He hangs up.  
“Well what did he say?” Asks Quinn impatiently.  
“They take off in five minutes”  
“It’s really Sam.” Says Quinn with a big smile on her face.  
“I highly doubt that both Puck and Blaine would not recognize him.” Added Rachel.  
“I don’t know how he survived; man has more lives than a cat.” Says Jesse bitterly.  
“But he’s not seriously injured right?” asks Quinn smiling.  
“It look like he’s not.” Replies Jesse.  
“How lucky, this so wonderful.” Says Quinn chuckling walking around, but then stops and frown “Who did we bury yesterday?  
“I don’t know, the body was unrecognizable. I suppose Sam will tell us who it was.” Said Jesse getting a drink.  
“Well I’m glad, so glad.” Said Quinn sitting down and twirling her hair.  
“Me too.” Added Rachel. “I wonder where’s Finn?  
“Probably throwing a tantrum, because the dead returned from hell.” Quinn and Rachel laugh at Jesse's answers.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After many attempts to get out with no success Tina reentered the mansion.  
“Where the hell have you been, the servants have been looking for you for hours.” Says Rachel. “Does your sister know that Sam is alive?  
“What happen with you, where’s Mercedes? Carole asks walking in from the stairs.”  
“May I speak to you moment please? Humbly asks a tearful and nervous Tina.  
“Of course sweety. Where’s Mercedes? Asks Carole as she led Tina out of the room. Tina remains quiet.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam, Puck and Blaine are on the chopper on the way to New York.  
Puck notices Sam deep in thought frowning. “You ok?  
“Yeah, what is Mercedes last name? Sam asks Puck.  
“Jones.”  
“And she lives in Ohio.” He enquires.  
“Yeah Sam I already told you.”  
“I don’t think it’s very serious, but I still want to do a full checkup.” Added Blaine. “Besides its possible that upon seeing her you’ll remember her. What your family found strange, especially your mother is that you didn’t say anything.”  
Sam shakes his head, trying to wrap his head around the situation. “I can’t understand, I really don’t understand.” His mind is completely blank when it comes to this woman.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tina and Carole enter Sam’s office and sit. “Tell me, where’s Mercedes.” Asks Carole once again.  
“She went back to Lima.”  
“Why did she leave Manhattan?  
“I don’t know, I think she just lost it. I want to leave too.” She begs Carole.  
“Why didn’t you tell me she had left?  
“Because your son didn’t want me to say anything.”  
“Why?  
“It’s my understanding that he went after her. Mrs. Evans please I want to leave. Tell the doorman to let me out please, I want to go home.”  
“Well, if you want to leave, I can’t force you to stay. I just think it was too hard for Mercedes to be here without Sam. We have to tell her the truth, that he’s not dead.” Even when she already knew, her heart still drops at the mention that the real Sam Evan is alive.  
“I’m calling Finn.” She turns toward the desk and turns the phone to face her and dials Finn cell.  
In Ohio Peter and Finn are walking out of the pharmacy when Finn’s phone rings. He looks at the caller id. “Its home, probably my mother.” He ignores the call and puts his phone back in his pocket.  
“You’re not going to answer.” Asks Peter  
“No.”  
“What if it’s Mercedes?  
“I really don’t think so.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Back at the Evans mansion Carole hangs up. “All I got was the answering machine. Why don’t you call home” Tina nods and dials but no answer.  
“There’s no one.”  
“What are you going to do?” Asks Carole.  
Carole sights feeling bad for the young girl. “Look why don’t you go to your room, wash your face and come down to await any news with us.  
Tina nods and gets up to leave the office, Carole follows. Rachel takes her tongue out at Tina as she passes by. Tina rolls her eyes and keeps walking. “What happened?” Asks Rachel turning to her mother.  
“Mercedes returned to Ohio, but Finn went after her.”  
“Why did she leave?”  
“I don’t know, she probably felt uncomfortable here and was traumatizing for her what she thinks happened to Sam. It’s normal.”  
“It looks like you like her mom.”  
“She’s Sam’s wife.”  
“And for you everything Sam does its ok?” Jesse questions.  
Carole turns to him and answers loudly “It’s his life, and if he chose to do things this way, he has his reasons.” Carole leaves.  
“Finn has been very solicitous with the widow.”  
Quinn groans. “I’m leaving.”  
“What, are you’re not going to wait till Sam gets here.”  
“No, I think it’s better if I see him tomorrow. When all the euphoria has calmed down.”  
“You want to see him alone, so you can demand and explanation.” Teases Rachel.  
Quinn rolls her eyes. “Good bye.”  
Rachel shakes her head. “She’s controlling herself, but I know she’s raging inside. I’m sure she would have preferred him dead than marry to another woman.” says Rachel.  
“Me too.” Says Jesse. He gets up to leave. “Where are you going?  
“To get a drink and cheer for the health of your brother.”  
“You know very well that he’s not my brother.”  
“I know, that’s why you like him. Maybe now you’ll get your chance. Though with the woman he has I doubted. You are getting old.”  
“Asshole.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
A taxi arrives at the Jones residence. Mercedes pays the cab and goes into her home. Finn and her dad are waiting for her.  
“Finally you arrive.” Says Finn clearly not in a good mood.  
“I was getting worry baby girl. Sam has been waiting for you for hours.”  
“He’s not Sam.” Mercedes replies and tries to leave but Finn holds her arm.  
“We have to return immediately.”  
“NO.”  
“My love…”  
“I’m not your love, and you’re a scoundrel that lie to me and got me into huge trouble.” Yells Mercedes as she left for her room. Finn follows. “But I’m not willing to be a pawn in your game and I don’t care if you send me to jail.”  
“Mercedes…  
“No dad, we will hire a lawyer and tell everything.” Mercedes screams  
“Everything?” asks Finn  
“That you lie to me, that you married me using another man’s name and that you killed him. Because no one takes out of my head that it was you who killed him. You planned everything out in advance.” Screamed Mercedes at Finn.  
“And who’s going to believe you, who’s going to take your word seriously. Did I tell you your father was selling stolen goods, drugs, bootleg merchandise? Tell her.” Screams Finn  
Peter just puts his head down in shame and walks out. Finn and Mercedes follow.  
“Come on tell her…  
“Speak Dad, say something.”  
“It’s not true, I never sold drugs. If it was done it was my partner, without my knowledge.  
“It’s the same thing.”  
Mercedes puts her hand on her mouth with tears in her eyes.  
“I’m sorry sweetheart. I just wanted to help you out. I didn’t think it was fair for you to burden all the house expenses.”  
“Mercedes, please. I don’t want to hurt you.” Said Finn with an innocent look on his face. Her dad had moved away and Finn took his place in front of Mercedes. “Sam is dead, but I had nothing to do with his death. You have to believe me. Please be sensible…  
“I have always been an honest woman, and if I accept I will become your accomplice. I will become a swindler.” Mercedes told him with a hard face.  
“But why, you married Sam Evans yes or no.”  
“I marry you or at least that’s what I thought.” She yelled. “No, no I’m not doing this.” She screams walking away from him and sat on the dinner table.  
“Do you rather go to jail?” Mercedes close her eyes at the mention of her family.  
“You will go as well.”  
Finn puts his hand on the back of her chair and leans in a threatening manner. “Don’t be so sure. I have everything fix so nobody suspects me. My family has more than enough money to avoid me getting mix in this scandal. All the blames will fall on to you and your family.”  
Mercedes gets up and goes to her father and hugs him.  
“Babygirl I don’t care if I go to jail, I’m an old man. But you and Tina are so young this will ruin your lives.” Mercedes shook her head at what her dad was saying, she couldn’t let him take the blame. She couldn’t let him spend his rest of his days in jail.  
“What if we get caught?” she asks her father.  
“Nobody is going to find out. Your boss didn’t figure it out.” Said Finn.  
Mercedes turns to Finn “My boss?”  
“Yes Mrs. Grant was here to give her condolences. She saw your picture with Sam and didn’t suspect a thing.” Replied Finn taking the picture from the mantle and showing it to Mercedes  
“You brought that picture” screams Mercedes snapping it from his hands.  
“Yes.”  
Mercedes attacks him with the picture frame. “I never thought I’d hate someone so much. I hate you, I abhor you. You miserable excuse for a man.” She cried.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam, Puck and Blaine arrived at the Evans state on helicopter.  
“I still insist that you should spend the night at the hospital.” Blaine told Sam.  
“No man, I prefer to stay at home.” Replied Sam getting out the helicopter.  
“You’re as stubborn as your dad.” Said Blaine.  
Sam stopped and looked confuse. He remembers the man and the woman that he had picked up.  
“Wait, I remember something. There was a man; he was camping with his girlfriend when he got bitten by a snake. I was trying to take them to the nearest hospital. We have to find his and her family to find out what happen to them.” Said Sam worry. Blain just nodded.  
Sam turned his head from Blaine and saw his mother being escorted by Jesse. She was running to him with tears of joy in her eyes. As soon as she reaches they hugged. She hug him so tight crying, thanking god he was alive, he realize now how bad it got. That’s why he didn’t pull away even if she was crushing his ribs. It seem she didn’t want to let him go, afraid of losing him again all he could do was hug her back for as long as she needed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After a few minutes Mercedes calm down. She had already made the decision when she attacked him but she was so angry that he could just get away with it. After talking to her dad and telling him not to worry. Which she knew was impossible, she grabbed her bag again and left with Finn. Now they are on a plane to New York and she hated every minute of it.  
“Mercedes don’t hold a grudge.” Said Finn. “I love you.”  
Mercedes turns her head with a blank expression on her face, but her eyes show all the anger she was holding back. “I loathe you.”  
“I don’t believe you.”  
She takes a deep breath. “How long I’m going to stay?”  
“As long as necessary.” Finn tries to touch her cheek but she turns away, rejecting him.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tina was hiding behind a tree. She saw a Lincoln navigator stopping at the front of the mansion and out came a very handsome blond man with a sling and bandages, behind him came out two other men she seen at the funeral and at the Evans home. They were talking but she was too far to hear. Now she was starting to panic.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam was with most of his family in the main room. They seem happy to see him and they had a lot of questions and so did he. Unfortunately there are many questions and few answers.  
“How could you get marry like that, in hiding?” Questions Rachel sitting next to him holding his hand.  
Sam sights. “I don’t know, I have no idea.” He answers his face blank.  
“Like I have explain to Carole, Sam has memory gasps” explains Blaine  
“Or that must it been one hell of a drunken night, right bro.” Jesses tries to joke.  
“Jesse please.”  
“I’m feeling a bit tire.” He gets up from the couch.  
“Want me to help you to your room? Asks Carole.  
“Mother don’t worry I’ll be fine, besides I want to go to my office for a moment.”  
“Night Rachel, Lauren.” He nods at her and touches her cheek. “Jesse.”  
“Sam”  
“I’ll see you tomorrow. Blaine thanks for everything.”  
“Please eat something light and sleep, you need it.” Said Blaine being the eternal doctor.  
“Alright. Puck my man. We’ll talk tomorrow.”  
“Of course, take care.”  
“Good night.” Sam said and left the room to go to his office.  
“Good night” said Noah and left.  
“He still didn’t say anything” said Rachel  
Her mom remains quiet. “I’m giving Sam a prescription for pain killers and an anti-inflammatory.”  
“We are retiring, good night.”  
“Good night mom.” Said Rachel  
“Good night sweety.”  
“I already told this to Sam, but you know how stubborn he is. I’m hoping you can convince him to get a PET scan as soon as possible. I’m not liking this memory gasps. Well I’ll leave you now. Good night Carol.”  
“Night Blaine, say hi to Kurt for me.” They hug.  
“Will do.” Blaine leaves and Carole goes to Sam’s office.  
Sam is pensive; he’s looking at the picture of Mercedes on the front page of the New York Times.  
“I send Thomas to get your prescriptions. When I was told you were dead I couldn’t believe it. I wanted to be a nightmare.”  
“I was lucky.” Carole sights happily. Sam turns to the picture on the front page of the newspaper.  
“This is Mercedes?”  
“Yes, do you really not remember her?  
Sam shakes his head. “No, nothing. Puck said I got marry in Ohio.”  
“We found your boarding pass stubs, and copy of your marriage certificate. In one your phones we found her number and Finn investigated and went to Lima Municipal Court and in effect you are marry to her.”  
“Ok fine, but how is it possible for me to erase from my memories something as important as this. Moreover I marry without saying anything, Not to you, or Puck who is my best friend like a brother. Why would I do that?”  
“If you don’t know…son you’re freighting me.”  
“I’m more frighten trust me.” Sam looks at the picture intensely for a few seconds and shakes his head. “No, this can’t be true. Where is she?” He asks Carole.  
“This morning she left back to Ohio, but Finn already went for her.”  
“Why did she leave?”  
“She was traumatized with the news of your death, overwhelmed with grief.” Sam didn’t know what to say to that.  
“After the funeral she wanted to leave. But I asked her to stay a little longer. I was worry people would start talking if she left so soon. What are you going to do?” asks Carole.  
Sam can’t stop looking at the picture. No matter how many times he looks away he always comes back to the picture. “She is beautiful. You said that everybody knows she’s my wife?  
“Yes, to avoid speculation we even said that we knew her. The news of your death caused a stir and then the appearance of the wife no one knows nothing about.”  
Sam takes a deep breath and starts pacing.  
“How she get here?”  
“With the number Finn found we called her in Ohio. She was shocked when I gave her the news. The next day she arrived. She said that you hid your real situation from her and that you told her you were a salesman at a small firm here in New York.” Sam sits back on his chair.  
“What kind of person she is?” Sam wanted to know everything about this mysterious woman.  
“She’s humble.”  
“Humble?’  
“Well she’s poor, not dirt poor. More like working class.” Tries to explain Carole.  
“Mother you know I’m not prejudice. But I don’t know this woman, nor do I remember marrying her or anyone else.”  
“Maybe when you see her.”  
“Yeah, maybe.” He said though he didn’t look so convince.  
“I’m going to check if your dinner is ready.”  
“Have them bring up to my room, I want go laid down, all my body hurts.”  
“Yes. Son.”  
“Thanks mom.” He said with a grimace.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Finn and Mercedes arrive at the Evans mansion. Mercedes doesn’t even wait for Finn. She just gets out of the car and promptly walks inside. She enters the mansion and walks straight to the stairs not noticing the blond man walking in.  
Sam is on his way to his room when he sees a curvaceous woman walking rapidly towards the stairs. His eyes widen, his heart races, a million thoughts run through his head but he shuts them down, it’s time for him to meet his wife. “Mercedes?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 8  
She enters the mansion and walks straight to the stairs not noticing the blond man walking in.  
Sam is on his way to his room when he sees a curvaceous woman walking rapidly towards the stairs. His eyes widen, his heart races, a million thoughts run through his head but he shuts them down, it’s time for him to meet his wife. “Mercedes?”  
Mercedes stops in the middle of the stairs and turns to see who’s calling her. When she sees his face she gets the shock of her life. Her heart drops and she starts shaking and feels like she’s going to pass out.  
“Come closer.”  
Her legs give out and she barely has enough sense to hold on to the rail. It’s like all her energy and strength had completely drain. Her body still shaking and the feeling of dread is overwhelming.  
Carole is walking in from the kitchen when she sees Mercedes on the stairs and approaches her. “Mercedes, Mercedes its Sam, it really is.” She says with a big smile on her face. “You’re not dreaming sweety. What’s wrong?” Carole asks when she sees a terrified Mercedes hanging on to the rail not moving. She goes to her aid. “You look stunt.” Mercedes legs had turn to rubber and Carole puts her arm around her shoulders. Mercedes is weak and on the way to the chair Carole has to hold her up because with each step they take Mercedes legs are unresponsive which almost makes them fall down “Careful, careful.”  
Mercedes vision is cloudy and she’s breathing rapidly. She feels light headed and dizzy. “Your emotions must have gone haywire. “ Say’s Carole as she helps Mercedes to a nearby chair. “  
Sam sees her and the reaction his presence has caused. She looks beyond shock, scare, afraid. He understands why she would feel shock. But why afraid or scare. You would think that she’d be ecstatic, over the moon, but she doesn’t look happy, not at all. As she is sitting in front of him, he notices that she won’t even look at him. She is looking down breathing rapidly and still trembling, silent tears fall down her plump cheeks.  
Mercedes thoughts were running a mile a minute. “Oh my god, we are going to jail for the rest of my life. I knew I shouldn’t have agreed to do this, I have turn into everything I hate and now I’m going to pay. This man has never met me. He knows that this is a fraud and we’re not really married. To him I’m just a gold digger that sent to kill him to keep his money. My god Tina and dad. Their lives are ruin because I got involve with Finn. God please help me. If he is as bad as Finn says he’s going to squash me like bug. Why isn’t he saying anything? Why are the police not here yet? He should be yelling screaming every curse word there is and them some. But he’s just staring. I guess he does enjoy torturing people.”  
“He was in a hospital in Maryland. A couple of hikers found him in the woods and brought him to the nearest hospital. Fortunately his fine, a fracture rib and he hit his head but otherwise fine.” Carole happily explains to a stun Mercedes. She had her hand covering her mouth; the tears would not stop falling.  
At that moment Finn walks in and closes the door. When he sees Sam alive he’s literally taken aback. He looks stun and miserable leaning against the door. “Son, your brother is alive. We were notified this morning after you left for Ohio.”  
“Yeah, mom told me everything.” Sam said. Carole looks at Mercedes and returns to her.  
“But Mercedes, it’s like you’ll in a trance.” Says Carole approaching Mercedes, she holds her hands. Mercedes had turned away from Sam and now was resting her arms on the back of the chair. It was like she was out of it. “Sam is alive.”  
“Yeah.” Mercedes whispers. She briefly glances at Sam but quickly looks away. “I’m glad.” Her voice sounds broken but her face looks blank as she says this. He looks at her suspiciously.  
Sam smirks at her. “Must be the shock, right?” Says Sam looking at her not knowing what to think.  
Mercedes nervously nods slightly, briefly looking at him. He nods but doesn’t believe her, because she still can’t seem to look him in the eyes. There was definitely something going on here.  
Why is he still going on with this, what game is he playing?  
“Well, I’m going to bed, I’m very tire.” Says Sam. His face is neutral. He doesn’t’ trust this woman any more than he can throw her. Though he has to admit that she is extremely beautiful. There was such a natural beauty to her, he can’t help but be captivated. That might have attracted him to her, but he knew that he was one to value personality and strength of character over beauty. So there has to be something more that made him fall for her and eventually marry her. If he did in fact marry her, which he doubts more and more every second. He has to go along with everything that is going on until he finds out the truth.  
“Of course son.” Sam stares intensely at the stunt woman before him. He wanted to know what was going on. He wanted to know her story? Something is going on here and damm he will find out. “Son are you alright.” Asks Carole.  
Sam looks at Finn who is still leaning against the door shock. “Yeah, yeah I’m fine.” And turns to look at Mercedes who was being comforted by his mother.  
Finn has come out of his trance and approaches Sam to hug him. “Brother this is truly a miracle.” As they hug Finn looks down at Mercedes and Mercedes looks up angrily at Finn with tears running down her face. . Never in my life have I hated someone so much, never in my life have I felt like I wanted to die Mercedes though.  
Finn looks away as they break the hug. Sam looks down at Mercedes and smirks. “Are you feeling better?  
Mercedes closes her eyes and nods. “Yes.” She whispers still with her eyes close. “Thanks.” She says as she opens her eyes.  
Sam bites his lip and steps closer. “Can you stand?”  
“Yes.” She whispers looking down. He notices that she’s only giving him short answers.  
“Can you accompany me then?”  
What, oh my god he wants us to be alone so can interrogate me. What is he going to do to me? Granted he’s injure but a person in rage can do almost anything without feeling pain. What if Finn is right and he is a monster. You don’t know that, this man has never done anything to you and here you are pretending to be his wife. You have to keep going until Finn thinks of something.  
Mercedes nods still not daring to look at him. He extends his hand and she shakily and slowly places her hand in his. He feels a bolt of electricity run through his body and if her slight tug was any indication she felt it too. She slowly gets up and briefly looks at him in the face before turning her eyes. He keeps looking at her as they slowly start walking towards the stairs. Her legs wobble and he has to hold her up for a second. She is still shaking like a leaf and he can’t explain why.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finn and Carole stay down and Finn notices his mom looking intently at Sam and Mercedes.  
“What happened” Asks Finn. He needs to know why Sam is so calm about this. Why is he treating Mercedes this way? He never anticipated the possibility of Sam surviving the crash. Especially after he saw the burn body of a man he had thought to be Sam. Why is Sam not outing Mercedes right now.  
“He doesn’t remember getting married.” Replies Carole turning to him.  
“What do you mean he doesn’t remember?” Why is Sam saying he doesn’t remember Mercedes though Finn.  
“He hit his head hard in the accident. He has problems with his memory.” replies Carole  
“Really?”  
“Hopefully is only temporary. Blaine believes he may have some swelling and wants to do some test ASAP. “Finn looks away in shock not knowing what to say.  
“You know what I find most strange is the reaction of that woman. I understand being surprise, shock. But not once did she seem happy. There was no joy, happiness to see him alive and well. She didn’t even kiss him.” At this Finn turns and looks at her with a hard look on his face.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes dries her tears as they quietly walk upstairs to his upstairs to his bedroom. When they are in front he opens the door and goes in, but Mercedes stays back fiddling with the button at the bottom of her jacket. He sees this and with his hand invites her in. Mercedes takes a deep breath and walks in apprehensively.  
“Are you okay?” he asks as he closes the door. Mercedes doesn’t answers and just keeps fiddling with her jacket nervously. He still not saying anything, god is he toying with me. Enjoying my torture for his own sick pleasure.  
“Would you like something to drink?” he says as he walks pass her into the room.  
“No, thanks.”  
“Then, can you help me?” He asks.  
“Help you with what?” she says in low nervous voice.  
“Take my sling and shirt off”  
She tenses and hesitates but then walks towards him and doesn’t stop fiddling until she’s in front of him. Now that she’s in front of him he can appreciate more of her natural beauty. She had big brown doe eyes that if you weren’t careful, you could get lost in them. Plum cheeks and big lips like him. He wonders what it would be like to kiss her. She had boobs that would make a grown man cry and curves for days. Her ass, my god her ass was glorious and begging to be fucked. There’s no way he could have forgotten having sex with this sinfully voluptuous woman. Her body was made for sin and just to think of all the things he could do with her made his cock harden like never before.  
She unstraps the sling, but the sudden loss of support makes Sam’s ribs hurt which makes him wince.  
Mercedes immediately holds him arm up. “Did I hurt you?” she asks worry.  
“Painkillers stop working.” She nods and takes off the sling and puts in on the couch next to them.  
“Now my shirt.” Sam tells her. She quickly looks at him with her eyes widen but says nothing as she slowly unbuttons his shirt. She suddenly was experiencing short of breath as she saw fine chiseled abs. She was finding it hard not to stare, she’s never been intimate with a man and suddenly she’s here with a sexy seminude stranger right in front of her. She hadn’t really taken a good look at him, but now it was hard not to. Despite his bruises the man was an Adonis, with dirty blond hair dark intense green eyes. He’s the hottest man she’s ever met. “Where the hell did that come from. You don’t know this man and he can send you to jail for the rest of your life. He would be within his right to do so.” Thought Mercedes. The also brought her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Being in the presence of such a manly man she felt intimidated and uncomfortable thought she tries to act normal and keeps on her tasks sliding his shirt off.  
“Now help me put the sling back please.” He says as he stares at her making her look everywhere but him. She nods and grabs the sling.  
“Aren’t you going to put on your pajamas?” She asks in a low voice.  
He smiles at the comment. “I don’t really use it.” Mercedes tries to keep her breathing normal and slightly nods. He notices this and decides to play with her a little to see how far was she is willing to go.  
He licks his lips. “Can you help me?”  
“You want to take off your pants? She asks her worry, her heart racing even more  
He smiles again showing his sexy smirk. “I’m not going to sleep dressed am I?” Mercedes eyes widen and she looks very tense and uncomfortable, which Sam notices. “What? Are you going to tell me you have never seen me naked?” Sam teases as he walks forward.  
Mercedes steps back. She shakes her head nervously and ducks her head. “No.” she is fiddling with her jacket again.  
Sam has managed to trap her and put his good arm against the wall getting in her face. He smiles and stares at her enjoying her discomfort “So, how do we make love? Dressed?”  
Mercedes looks down feeling intimidated with him so close. She can feel his breath on her face.  
“We have never made love.” She shyly answers looking down.  
”But we are marry?” He said to state the obvious.  
“Yes, but…but  
“Wait, are you saying that this is supposed to be our first.” He smiles please. “Wow, I have actually found myself an old fashioned girl.” Sam said caressing her cheek.  
In that moment Finn walks in without knocking “Mom told me that you lost your memory, that you remember nothing of your marriage or Mercedes.” Says Finn interrupting, Mercedes shakes her head worry and Sam looks at Finn and does not look happy. “You’re a specialist in ruining my surprises.” Admonishes Sam He turns to Mercedes and invades her space once again “I would have preferred to be the one to tell her at the right time.” Sam smirks at Mercedes who was looking down quietly against the wall.  
“I was just worry.” Replied Finn trying not react to Sam being so close to Mercedes and enjoying it. “Besides I wanted to tell your wife that her sister has disappeared.”  
Mercedes looks up and goes to Finn. “Tina disappeared, when?” she asks worry.  
“It’s been hours since anyone has seen her.” Replies Finn.  
“Can someone tell what is going on, now there’s a sister?” Sam walks over to them to get answers.  
“Don’t worry about it.” Finn says to Sam, and then turns to Mercedes.” I want you to come with me to help me find her.”  
“Wait a minute, explain to me first.” Demands Sam  
“Maybe something happen to her, she got scare.” Says Mercedes walking over to Sam.  
“Scared?” Asks Sam directly at Mercedes.  
“Mercedes returned home this morning without telling anyone.” Explain Finn.  
“Well if she didn’t tell anyone then how did you know she returned home?” Argue Sam.  
“I just assumed” Finn argue back.  
“This is not the moment to be arguing, we have to find my sister.” Said Mercedes trying to calm them down.  
“Ok I understand” said Sam to Mercedes then turn to Finn. “Finn you go find her sister and you Mercedes stay here with me.” He orders.  
“NO, I Am going to find my sister, and don’t think of stopping me.” Say Mercedes walking out of the room Finn following her. Sam sees them walk out. He goes to the house phone, picks it up and dials a number. “Thomas? Under any circumstance is Mercedes to leave the property, not even if she’s with Finn. Thank you.” He hangs up.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ It was a couple of minutes later he heard Mercedes calling for someone called Tina. Yet another person he is sure he never met. Her name doesn’t sound familiar at all.  
Sam turns when someone knocks on his door and invites them in.  
“Sir, your dinner is ready and I also brought you medicine. Is there anything else I can help you with? Asks Burt.  
“No, thanks Burt.” Sam says looking out the window. Then suddenly turns around and walks towards Burt. “Actually yes. When…when my wife arrived was she sad?”  
“Oh Yes, poor thing was devastated. Mrs. Evans had to order her tea for her nerves.”  
“Anything else. Who receive them when they arrived? Finn?” Asks Sam  
“No, he was out all day that day. Didn’t arrive until that night and…” Burt shut up immediately realizing what he was about to say wouldn’t sound very nice.  
“And what. And what Burt”  
“When Mr. Finn arrived, he me asked for your wife, I told her she was in her guess room and he went in to talk to her.”  
“Just like that.” He asks suspiciously. “Anything else.”  
“Yeah early next morning, I found her in the garden looking very sad. She asks to see a photograph of you and I showed her one of the photo albums in your office.”  
“That is all, Mr. Sam.”  
“Thanks Burt, that will be all. Have a good night.”  
“Thanks sir, you too.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mercedes is looking for” Tina in the garden and ignoring Finn. “Tina.””  
“Mercedes slow down.”  
“How can I slow down? Tina probably saw Sam and ran scare.”  
“She hasn’t left the premises, my mom told me.”  
“Tina, Tina it’s me Mercedes.”  
A few seconds later Tina came out from behind some bushes. She ran to Mercedes and hugged her. “I’m so glad you’re back. I’m sorry I was so stubborn and didn’t want to leave.”  
“It’s ok I’m here now.”  
“I try to leave but the doorman wouldn’t let me leave. Nobody would let me out. Later I saw that man… Sam. Did he see you?”  
“There’s nothing to worry about, he doesn’t remember anything which means we can take advantage.” Says Finn.  
“No, we can’t do that.” Says Mercedes.  
“What do you suggest huh? Telling him the truth? You just don’t get it do you? He will squash you like a bug and then send you to prison for the rest of your life.”  
“You’re the one that lie to us. You planned this whole thing.”  
“Do you have any proof, other than your word, that of your sister and your drunk of a father.” Mercedes angrily attacks him and Tina has to hold her back.  
“Enough, you do what I say. You will go on pretending that you know him. We are lucky that he lost his memory.”  
“And what happens if he regains it?”  
“He may regain his memory but not his relationship with you because it never existed. So he will always have doubts. Besides there’s not a lot to choose from or keep going with the plan or go to jail.”  
Mercedes groans frustrated. “I can’t be his wife, I can’t behave like I’m his wife, I don’t know him. Honestly I don’t think I’m the guy’s type, but I’m supposed to be his wife, what if.. what if he tries to… you know sleep with me?  
“Look he’s injure so for now use that as an excuse and since he supposedly lie to you about his life, you can act angry and ask him for a divorce.” Replies Finn  
“Don’t you think it’s childish and absurd that I ask him for a divorce only because he didn’t tell me he’s a billionaire?  
“It’s the only thing I can come up with at the moment. Look it’s been a long day and a lot of things have happen. Give me some time and I promise you I will find a way to get you out of this without anyone getting in harm.” Finn says trying to calm her down. “So just calm down and trust me ok?”  
“Ok.” Replies Tina. They start walking towards the house and Sam sees them from his balcony and goes turns to leave the room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“You guys go to sleep.” Says Finn as they enter the mansion.  
“I see you found your sister.” Says Sam as he walks up to them. Tina jaw drops as he sees him shirtless.  
“Yes, This is Tina.”  
“You’re introducing her, don’t we supposedly know each other.”  
“Well since you don’t remember.”  
“Hi” says Tina.  
“Hi, where were you.”  
“Uhh I was just hanging around until my sister came back.” Replies Tina.  
“Well we are going to bed.” Mercedes starts to leave with Tina.  
“Where?” asks Sam.  
“Mrs. Evans gave us a guess room to each of us.” Explained Mercedes.  
“Your room is my room.”  
“Sam you’re injured.” Says Finn.  
“I didn’t ask for your opinion.” Berated Sam  
“I think it’s better if you sleep alone. Also my head hurts and I need to talk to my sister.”  
“Well that seems like an awful lot of excuses.”  
“They are not excuses, it’s the truth.”  
“Woah I can see why I marry you, your attitude, I like it.” Says Sam smiling at her. He walks closer and touches her cheek. “Alright, I’m not going to force you.” He said with a smirk. Finn eyes him suspiciously.  
“Good night.”  
“Night.” Replies Sam. Mercedes and Tina leave. Sam turns to Finn. “Tomorrow do not go to the office without talking to me first.” Then he turns and goes upstairs.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mercedes enters her room agitated. “God he’s so conceited, I can’t stand him.” Complain Mercedes.  
“He has a right to be conceited, did you see him. Damm he’s so hot.”  
“He’s a smug bastard that what he is.” Complain Mercedes as she sat on her bed. “What do we do sis.”  
“If I were you, I would gladly stay with him and all his money.”  
Mercedes shakes her head with a frown. “I’m sure he knows. He knows that he never married me.”  
“No, he lost his memory.”  
“Yeah he may not be sure but I know he suspects something. I’m really scare Tina.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Finn is waiting for Tim in his room when he walks in dancing. “Where the hell have you been all day?” asks Finn angrily.  
Tim looks confuse. “After I booked your flight I went out, it was my day off sir.”  
“If you would have stay you could have known Sam was alive and warn me.”  
“Yeah, Thomas just informed me, but I never though…”  
“Of course you don’t think, it’s like you have flies in that stupid brain of yours. It’s a good thing he doesn’t remember if he got marry or not.” Berated Finn  
“Are the investigations regarding the accident over?  
Finn shakes his head. ”No, but apart from that nosey woman, he has no idea about the trailer. What happen to the judge and his assistant?”  
“That’s cover just like we agree.”  
“Ok, tomorrow be alert because Sam wants to talk to me first thing and depending on what he has to say we might have to make some arrangements.”  
“Do you think he will discover something?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“So he really thinks she’s his woman.”  
“It seems so, but the motherfucker is too smart.”  
“Well he can’t exactly complain, with a wife like that..  
“And tomorrow don’t you go anywhere.” Said Finn with a threatening look before he leaves.  
“Fucking asshole. Only because you pay good money. But the moment I get tire of you I’ll fry your ass.” Said Tim.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Morning  
“Why do you have to complicate yourself, let Finn handle it. Do you really think he’s going to let Sam find out. Absolutely not.” Said Tina as she and Mercedes got ready in front of the mirror in Mercedes room.  
“It’s not about permitting Sam to find out, Is about Sam finding out. He’s not a fool, you saw him.”  
“Of course I saw him, and all his hotness.”  
“So what, attractive or not he’s going to send us to jail.”  
“No he won’t you saw him. He looked at you and he did not say no no no I never married you. That means he doesn’t remember.”  
“I don’t know, I think he’s playing with us like cat with a mouse.”  
“Dammit Mercedes, If you tell him the truth he’s going to send us to jail with Finn or not. But if you keep quiet there’s a possibility that nothing happens, it’s a small one but it exist. You’re all over the news, even if you tell him the truth he’s still going to ask why didn’t say anything from the moment you found out.” Said Tina as she walked around the room.  
“I can tell him that Finn threaten me.”  
“He’s not going to believe you; stop being so stubborn, you’re being handed everything on a gold platter and you’re still with your foolish scruples. Do want to go to jail? It’s not fair for me and dad pay for something that it’s not our fault. If you do it Mercedes you will have that on your conscious for the rest of your life.”  
Mercedes looked racked with guilt.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam is in bed. Burt is in the room.  
“Has Mercedes woken up?” Asks Sam.  
“I haven’t seen her sir.” Someone knocks on the door.  
“When I’m done talking to Finn bring breakfast for two and tell Mercedes to come here.”  
“Yes sir.” Burt opens the door for Finn and leaves.  
Sam sights loudly and turns away from Finn. “Of that wedding I remember absolutely nothing, and on that day I get the impression of being in Texas.”  
“Evidently you weren’t.” Finn says.  
Sam turns to Finn. “What did you find out in Ohio?”  
“I went to city hall and in effect you did marry a woman named Mercedes Jones now Evans.”  
“Who were the witnesses?”  
Finn takes a paper from his pocket and gives it to Sam. “Huh I don’t know this people.” Sam said with a blank stare in his eyes. Was the signature mine?” asks Sam.  
“Of course, what are you thinking?”  
“The logical. It’s true that I don’t remember thing from the last few days, but I’m supposed to know Mercedes for months now. How is it possible that I don’t even remember her face?” Sam stops to think for a second. “You said she has a father right.” Finn nods. “What kind of man he is?  
“A poor loser, maybe there’s a reason why you forgot all about her. My advice is to not talk about your doubts.”  
“Why not”  
“Because if it gets out, it would be a disaster. Right now you and Mercedes are all over the news. The last thing we need is more scrutiny.”  
“Did you see the prenup agreement?  
“There’s no prenup.”  
Sam laughs “Come on man, that’s impossible. There’s no way.”  
“Well you did. If you remember nothing about her; if to you she’s a stranger, divorce her.”  
“A divorce is a good option, the problem is that I’m not about to let her walk away with half of what my father and I have worked so hard for. I would also like to wait. “  
Finn stood up from where he was sitting. “Wait for what.”  
“To remember her, of course.” Sam smiles smugly. If I didn’t tell her that I was a billionaire, then she probably marry me because she loves me, and if I sent her packing, it wouldn’t be fair to her, don’t you think.” Sam says mockingly. He sees Finn is upset.  
“What it is that bothers you?”  
“Your cynicism”.  
“What would you do in my place? You had an accident and hit you head, agreed. But you remember you phone number, you get home and recognize everybody and then BAMM the present to you woman and tell you she’s your wife. You married her yesterday…or the day before yesterday but you don’t recognize her or her sister and don’t even know that she has a father, NOTHING. So then you start to think. Something is going on here.”  
“For some reason you erased her from your memory.”  
“Could be, and so we have to find out what that reason is. There might not be just one reason but many, and I will find out at any cost.” Said Sam with a determine look on his face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 9  
Carole was in the garden watering her flowers, Lauren was with her.   
“You look worry.” Lauren said. “You should be happy Sam is back and alive.”  
“I can’t help it. I keep thinking about Sam and Mercedes. I just feel uneasy about the whole situation. Him not remembering her, her behavior towards him.”   
“If he lied to her all this time it’s normal for her to be upset and feel like a fish out of water.”  
“Yeah but what about the love. You should have seen her lack of enthusiasm when she saw him. It’s like they are complete strangers. ” Carole saw Rachel and went with her to eat breakfast.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes was in her room making her bed when Finn walks in. “Mercedes, Sam wants to talk to you. Please don’t betray me. Stay strong, everything is going to be alright, and ask him for a divorce.”  
“How could you do this to me?  
“Please forgive me, and trust me. If he asks how you met, tell him how we met and please try to stay calm so he doesn’t suspect. Don’t forget that I love you.” Finn says as he puts his hand on her cheek but she turns away.  
“Don’t you say that again.”  
“You know it’s true. Mercedes do not be fooled by him. He’ll probably show himself to be gentle but he’s cunning and will stop at nothing to get what he wants.”   
“Just like you.”  
“No, not like me because unlike him I have something good. My love for you.”  
Mercedes turn to him. She looks angry. “I want you to know that the only reason I’m following this game is to save my dad and my sister from jail, not to help you. And the first chance you get I want you to get us out of here and once we are out I want you out of our lives, to never see you again. Promise me.”   
Finn kept quiet. “Promise me, because if you don’t I will go to that man right now and tell him everything, even if is my own downfall but I swear I will find a way to bring you down with me.”   
“Ok I promise.”  
There’s a knock on the door. “Mrs. Evans, Mr. Sam is waiting for you in his room for breakfast.”  
“Yes, I’ll be right over, thank you.” She puts on her shoes before leaving Finn alone in the room.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes walks to his door and before knocking takes deep breaths to calm her nerves. She knocks and he invites her in. Once again he notices her nervousness around him. She’s trying to conceal it but she’s not very good. He offers her a chair and she timidly takes it and murmurs thanks.  
“We are behaving like strangers when we are supposedly not, right?” He asks as he stands behind her chair.  
“Yeah.”   
“Yeah what? Are we two strangers or not?” He lowers himself to look at her face. Once again he invades her space making her more nervous than she already is.  
She turns her head to look at him. “Well since you lost your memory.” She says nervous.  
“But not you.” He points out. He smiles and walks to his chair.  
“Coffee?”  
“Yes please.”  
“Could you…” he points to his arm and she nods in understanding.   
“Sugar? Crème?” She asks as she pours their coffee.  
“Two sugars please, you?  
“Same.”  
He smiles and chuckles while shaking his head.  
“It would seem that we both will have to learn each other’s likes again because it seems you too have lost your memory.” He finishes with a serious look on his face. Mercedes’s heart drops.   
“Are you always this quiet?” He questions.  
“No, it’s just that I didn’t know about your life here.” Mercedes was trying hard to stay calm and not look guilty. But the little mishap was making it really hard.  
“And that’s why you’re so upset?” He asks sitting down across from her.  
“Yeah, that’s why.”  
“Well, if I didn’t tell you it was because…I don’t know maybe I want it you to marry me for me and not for my money.”  
“Yeah maybe.” She mumbles.  
“What did I tell you?”  
“That you worked for a firm in New York and that’s why you had to travel a lot. That you had family in Europe.”  
“Where did I live?”  
“You have an apartment in Lima.” Sam looked up from his plate confuse, but quickly change his face.  
“What street?”  
“25 Revolution Road.”  
“Did we see each other often?”   
“Not very, as much as we could.” This interrogation is making her lose her nerve. Keep calm Mercedes.   
“When did we decide to get marry?  
“Three weeks ago.”  
“Where was the ceremony?  
“In my backyard.” The reminder that Finn had fixed everything to make her seem guilty throws all her efforts out the window. Mercedes starts fiddling with her hands.  
“Did a lot of people attend the wedding?”  
“No, just my sister, my dad and your witnesses.”   
“There weren’t any more guests?” he asks surprise. She shook her head. “Why not?”  
“You didn’t want any; you said that we would have a big reception when we had a church wedding.”  
Sam stood from his chair and slowly approached her. “Are you sure that there wasn’t something between us that…that made us rush into marriage?” He sat on a chair next to her and moved closer, facing her making her tense more. “What I’m trying to say is…Are you pregnant?”  
“No, I told you nothing has happened between us.”   
He smiles and shakes his head. “But why, I don’t understand why?  
“Because I wanted to wait, and since I’m disappointed in you and I don’t love you anymore I want a divorce.” Mercedes stood up and practically ran out of the room.   
Sam shakes his head. “Wow, that’s the second time today that I hear that word, divorce.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes runs to her room and locks herself in. She slides down the door and sits on the floor with her arms around her knees and her head resting on her arms. She’s breathing hard. God why was she so weak, why couldn’t she hold it together. Because this is not you, because you know what you are doing is wrong. Her consciousness answers her.   
Mercedes stayed there a while waiting for her nerves to subside. Then she decided some fresh would do her good so she went for a walk around the garden.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Finn goes to Tim’s room and enters. “I need you to go to Texas right away. Sam said that he went to Texas. Probably to see the caretaker of the terrain that is for sale.  
“So he did remember? What do we do?” Asks Tim fearful.   
“I need you to go and dispatch him. Pay him very well so he doesn’t talk.”   
“Sir, I’m scare.”  
“Tough” replies Finn and leaves.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam is in his room with his mother and Blaine who’s checking on him.  
“You seem better.”   
“I feel better; I guess I needed to rest in my own bed.”  
“What about the test that you need to do?”  
“Ahh… I will go by your office later this week I promise.” Sam says to Blaine.   
“I’ll have to take what I can’t get with a stubborn ass like you. I’ll see you later, call me if anything happens.”   
“Will do, thanks Blaine.”  
“You’re welcome.”  
“I’ll walk you out.” Carole offers to Blaine and they leave.   
Sam goes to the house phone and calls Burt in the kitchen. “Have you seen my wife?  
“No, sir, do you want me to look for her and tell her to go see you?  
“No no, t’s alright, thanks.” Sam hangs up.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes is sitting on a bench in the garden thinking when she sees a woman arriving in a red car. Finn approaches her. “She’s Quinn.”   
“Yeah, I met her at the funeral. But who is she?”  
“One of Sam’s lovers.”  
“One? He has multiples?” she asks as she sees the woman get out of the car and waves to Finn.  
“Of course, and the fact that he now believes he’s marry won’t change his ways.” He answers while waving back.  
Mercedes looks troubled, but keeps quiet as they watch Quinn enter the house. Neither of them notices Burt watching them from a window.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quinn enters and sees Sam coming down the stairs. She runs to him and hugs him tightly making him wince.  
“Fracture rib.”  
“Should have fracture you head.” She said jokingly.  
“I hit my head pretty hard if it’s any consolation.” They start walking.  
“Can you explain to me this…you being married?”  
“I got married, that’s all.”   
“And you just say it like that, so casually.” Quinn’s says bothered.   
“How else am I going to say it?”  
“Sam don’t pretend that you don’t understand. You and I…”  
“What we had was very nice but I never talked to you about marriage. Or did I?” he asks confuse.  
Quinn chuckles as she walks by him. “I didn’t think it was necessary. Sometimes actions speak louder than words.” She said with a seductive smile.  
“Quinn a sexual relationship doesn’t mean a wedding proposal. If that were the case you would have been marry a long time ago and not to me.” The smile falls from her face and she walks away.  
“Quinn I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to offend you.”  
Quinn turns to him suddenly. “What did you see in that woman?”  
“Did you meet her?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Isn’t she beautiful?” He asks smiling. Quinn looks away annoyed, it’s obvious he thinks so.  
“Come sit” he guides to a table and sits on the opposite side of her.   
“Are you in love with her?” Asks Quinn. She has to know.   
“I would have to be to marry her, don’t you think?”  
“When did you meet her?”  
“A few months ago.”  
“Why did you marry like this, in secret? Were you ashamed of being seen with her? Is that why you were hiding her? You were going to make her over, make her lose all that fat.” Quinn ask mockingly   
Sam suddenly got up angry and annoyed. “Quinn I understand if you don’t like Mercedes, but with not coming to my house everything is solve.”  
“Are you kicking me out?”  
“No, of course not but I want to make it very clear that Mercedes is my wife and I want her to be treated as such.”  
“Of course.” Quinn replies touching his face. In that moment Mercedes walks in. She looks annoyed but chooses to keep on walking but Sam grabs her arms and stops her.   
“Mercedes, did you meet Quinn?  
“Yes, we were introduced.”  
“Well I’m going to see Rachel. I’m really glad that you’re okay. You’ll have to throw a party to celebrate your wedding and your safe return.”  
“Absolutely.” He smiles looking at Mercedes, who doesn’t look very happy. He turns to Quinn. “I’ll walk you out.”   
As he leaves he looks back and sees the bothered look on Mercedes face and smiles as she walks away looking very annoyed.   
“When are you throwing the party?  
“I’ll let you know.”  
“I suggest you buy her some clothes. That is if you want people to treat her like you want her to be treated.”   
“Of course, thanks for the advice.”  
“Bye.” She kisses him on the lips before walking away.  
“I’ll see you.” Sam replies with a smirk on his face.   
“Sir your wife was in the garden a few minutes ago.” Said Burt approaching Sam.  
“With her sister?”  
“No, with Mr. Finn.” Sam sights and leaves.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mercedes goes to her room and lays down to rest. A few minutes later the door opens but she doesn’t move.  
“Why did you come up?” Sam asks making Mercedes jump up. She sees that is Sam and tries to cover her tucked legs with her skirt but is not working. He walks towards her “You are very strange Mercedes, really strange.” He sits close to her on the bed and moves closer to kiss her but she turns away and closes her eyes. He doesn’t’ move and his face is really close to hers. She’s trembling but all she can do is sit still and keep looking straight.  
She can feel his breath on her neck and his deep green eyes questioning her behavior. His face is almost touching hers and is making her more nervous. “You’re not been very nice with me. Why? I am your husband and you don’t seem like woman that just came out of a convent.”  
“I want a divorce.” Is all she says with tears in her eyes, still not looking at him.   
“Yeah, you told me.” He grabs her chin and makes her look at him. “But I want to know why after one day or one afternoon of being marry you want a divorce. Was I so awful to you?”  
“No, it’s not that it’s just. I thought I knew you and you lied to me this whole time. Please.” She begged tears falling down her face. She just wants to get out of here and forget about this nightmare.  
“I don’t know why I lied to you Mercedes. But why don’t you tell me?”  
“What?”  
“Everything. What you’re holding inside. What you’re feeling, what you’re thinking. What are your fears?” He asks softly looking into her eyes with genuine concern. He doesn’t remember this woman but something inside him wants to protect her and keep her safe but he can’t do that if she won’t let him in.   
“No, no” she shakes her head. She can’t tell him the truth, he’ll ruin her.   
Sam kisses her expose shoulder and buries his face in her neck making her close her eyes “I know why I married you, you know. Because you’re beautiful, I can see it in your eyes.” His touch makes her tremble and feel hot. When she realizes what’s happing she gets up from the bed to get away from him but he doesn’t give up and stands up with her. “And deep inside your beautiful eyes, I can see your soul.” He grabs her head and turns it towards him to try to kiss her again. Mercedes is finding hard to resist his touch. She moves her head away but he turns it towards him again and looks into her eyes and kisses her. Mercedes can’t help but kiss him back. It’s like her body is acting on his own accord. A thousand emotions run through her, things that she never felt with Finn, and she comes to her senses and pushes away from him. “I don’t want it” she says out of breath as she moves away to another side of the bed surprise at what she just did. He follows.  
“Why not” He stands in front of where she’s sitting with her head down. He bends towards her lifting chin to making her look at him. “You’re supposedly my woman; you supposedly married in love.” Tears fall from her eyes and she looks away. He turns her head towards him again. “Or is that not he case.” Mercedes stays quiet as tears fall from her eyes. He kisses her again and she lets him afraid to reject him again.  
There’s no way he would have forgotten this woman. He had only kissed her twice but each time he feels himself getting addicted to her lips.   
He moves closer caressing her shoulder and arm and slowly lowers her down until he’s on top of her kissing her forgetting about his ribs and his arm and only focus on her delicious lips that he can’t seem to get enough of. What is this woman doing to him? He’s feeling things he never felt before with any other woman. He wants to possess her, mark her, claim her, make her his. And he will not stop until she is his and his alone.   
Mercedes feels like she’s on fire. She puts her hands on his chest and wants to push him away but at the same time her body is betraying her and despite the tears she kisses him back.  
Finn walks in a sees them kissing and does not look happy. “Sorry.” He says sarcastically.  
Sam gets off of Mercedes and looks very pissed off. “How dare you enter this room without even knocking?” He berates.  
“Puck is waiting for you in your office.”  
“And why didn’t a servant come to tell me, or are you messenger now?”   
“I looked for you in your room when I didn’t find you, I assumed you were here.” Finn said trying to keep calm.  
But Sam wasn’t, he turns to look at Mercedes who looks terrified. Sam turns to Finn clearly very angry. “Get out” he said firmly “Get the hell out and I forbid you from ever entering this room.” Sam screams.  
“It’s not a big deal.”  
“Isn’t, you invade my privacy and this is my house.”  
“It is also mine because your dad made it so.” Finn yelled trying to defend his pride in front of Mercedes.  
“But I can get tire you and kick you out.” Sam yelled back. Finn leaves and Sam turns to Mercedes still looking angry. “You and I will talk later.”   
Mercedes just buries her head in her hands.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam goes downstairs into his office. Finn is watching. Once he sees he’s in his office. Finn goes back to Mercedes room.   
She’s coming out of the bathroom drying her face when Finn walks in. “Are you insane, what are you doing here?  
“What were you doing with him in the bed?” Finn screams angrily.  
“You’re insane, get out of here.”  
“What were you doing?”   
“Nothing and it’s none of your business anyway.”   
“What did he say to you?”  
“Nothing that interest you.”  
“I told you to keep away from him, to not let him touch you.” He said grabbing her by her waist.  
Mercedes pushed him away. “Let go of me, I didn’t do anything, and you have no right to asks for explanations. If I’m in this situation is all because of you.” She screamed angry at him.   
“But just I told you to..”  
“You can say whatever the hell you want, but your brother or whatever thinks differently and if he wants to enter this room, I can’t forbid him to and neither can you. God I’m so tire of you, tire of everything.”  
“You like him don’t you; tell me do you like him?”  
She answers after a second. “Of course not. But you can’t expect to harbor any love for you after everything you’re putting me through.” She leaves before he can say another word.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

“Hey Puck.”  
“Sam, how’re you feeling?”  
“Better, we need to announce that I’m alive and well.”  
“Don’t worry about it, I already did it, I came because there are some papers I need you to sign”  
“Sure.” As Sam read the papers. Puck notices that he’s deep in thought and not really reading.  
“A penny for your thoughts”  
Sam sights and scrubs his eyes. “I keep thinking about all this mess. I know I hit my head and that injury may have made me forget what I did that day and the day before but I supposedly know Mercedes for months now. I recognize everyone but not her or her sister.”  
“What are you thinking?”  
‘I don’t know what I’m thinking; this all just seems really strange. Why did I lie to her, that I was a simple employee, that my family lived in Europe?”  
“I don’t know what to say.”  
“There has to be a logical explanation for all of this.”  
“I talked to the lady that saw the accident. She told me that it seem like the trailer was heading towards you.” This makes Sam think hard of the night of the accident. Suddenly a memory of him driving the couple and him trying to not crash into the trailer but no matter what he did the trailer kept going his way.  
“I remember now. That trailer was heading straight for me.” He looks at Puck. “Someone was trying to kill me.”  
“Whoa hold up, don’t jump to conclusions.”  
“No, I’m not jumping to conclusions. Someone wants me dead. And this may be where this entire story about the woman I supposedly married came from. A woman who I had no idea existed.”  
“And why not think that you lost your memory and that you really did marry this woman for some especial reason…  
Sam slams his hand on the desk. “Give me a reason Puck; give a just one good reason.” He said raising his voice. “Why not tell you. You that have been my best friend for years and I didn’t say a peep to you nothing. Oh I don’t know “Puck I met this woman that is beautiful woman that I like a lot and lives in Ohio I don’t know whatever. Why didn’t I say anything?”  
“Okay, yeah I found it very strange that you didn’t mentio…  
Sam paced the office agitated. “Because it isn’t’ true Puck, none of it its true. Don’t you see that this would explain everything? Someone invented this whole scheme of me marrying her expecting me to be dead and my widow to inherit everything.”  
“I don’t know, it seems a little too out there…  
“It’s the only logical explanation I got, because before yesterday I have never met Mercedes Jones or her sister.”  
“Ok let say it’s true all of this. Why don’t you confront her?”  
“No, no no, because if I what I just told you it’s true. Then they are not working alone.”  
“You think that maybe their dad…?”  
“I don’t know, maybe or someone else.  
“Someone else? Who?”  
“I don’t know, but they couldn’t’ have done this alone, I’m sure that they have an accomplice and whoever it is knows me and knows my every move.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Lima Ohio  
Pete is waiting for Randy at the storage. “Where the hell have you been, I’ve been calling you for two days now.”  
“Sorry, I had to go out of town.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me you were dealing with drugs and weapons?”  
“Are you crazy I don’t deal with that shit, whatever gave you that idea?  
“I was told you were selling drugs and weapon.”  
“For the look of the place I’m sure you looked around. Did you find anything?  
“No.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes sees Tina arriving with Jesse and approaches her. “Where were you?”  
“Jesse took me to see the city, it’s so beautiful Mercedes. I can’t believe we’ve taken this long to see New York. Oh after showing me around he took to me to this really fancy restaurant and the food was amazing.”  
“I’m so glad for you sis.”  
“What happened, you ok?”  
“He kissed me, Sam I mean.”  
“WHAT” Did he really, did you like it?  
“Of course not, how could I like it if I don’t love him.”  
“Please save the excuse, you don’t need to love someone to enjoy them kissing you and I know you and I can tell you’re blushing.” Said Tina excited.  
“I’m not blushing it’s all this sun, besides that man has the power to ruin our lives the last thing I need is to develop a crush.” Said Mercedes as they walk back into the house.  
“Yeah Yeah.”  
“Have you talked to dad, I’ve been meaning to call him but I can’t seem to get a moment of peace.”  
“Let’s call him now.”  
“Tina how was your morning?” Asks Sam walking in.  
“Great, Jesse took me to see the city and then took me to lunch.”  
“That’s great. Mercedes I think we have a pending conversation.”  
“Yeah, but we were about to call our dad.”  
“We can go to my room and you can talk to him from there. Come, let’s go to my room”  
“Tina why don’t you call dad, tell him we’re okay.”  
“Sure.”  
Mercedes follows Sam upstairs.  
“You know you could just as easily call your dad from your phone, or is it that you didn’t want to talk to him in front of me.”  
“No, it’s not that.”  
“Come in.” Mercedes looks at him and hesitates. “Don’t worry, I don’t make habit of raping women” he said jokingly.  
“I can imagine, they all probably throw themselves at you, especially that… Quinn.” Mercedes said bothered. Just saying her name bothers her. Sam just chuckles.  
“Well let’s talk about more important things. Please sit.” He offers her a chair with his good arm and she sits.  
“I’m going to take some tests tomorrow, but my problem is that I don’t remember you or your sister.”   
“Then let’s get a divorce.”  
“It’s certainly an option, especially if the marriage hasn’t been consummated. What I don’t understand is why you want a divorce.” He says looking at her closely. Again he’s invading her space, why does he insist on getting so close to her. It’s like he knows and knows that he makes me nervous. So he keeps doing it for his own twisted pleasure.  
“Because when I arrived here I realized that this was a mistake.”   
Sam chuckles and walks around the table. “Why, because I didn’t tell you I had money. It’s the first time I ever heard of anyone wanting a divorce because the husband is rich.”  
“It’s not that, it’s just… I don’t love you.”   
“That’s not very flattering, at all. Anyway, I’d imagine that you did love me before.” He said sitting down on the chair next to hers and moving it closer. “What made you change your mind? Did I behave wrongly with you?” Suddenly he got angry at her lack of response and grabs her arm tightly and pulls her closer to him. “What did I do?” he asked angrily pulling her arm, scaring Mercedes.  
“Yeah, that’s what you did.” She said trying to get away, but he would let go of her arm.  
“Well if I did, If I did then I offered you a thousand apologies because I assure is not my style to hurt women, and I’m going to prove to you…  
“I don’t’ want you to prove me anything.” She screamed as she move away crying. “I don’t love you and I want a divorce. What good is it to have a wife that feels nothing for you when you can have any woman you want?”  
“You intrigue me.” He screamed back at her grabbing her arm again, pulling her forcefully to him. “You intrigue me. And for some reason I married you and I want to know what that reason was.”   
“I can’t answer that because I don’t know.”  
“Supposedly we were in love…”  
“Yeah we were in love but not anymore.” She cried trying to get away.  
“You can’t speak for me.” He screamed pulling her forcefully   
“You can’t even remember me.”  
“But I want to know, I want to find out.” He screamed. “I’m a very curious man and when I want to know something I don’t stop investigating until I find out.   
“I’m not something to be study, I want a divorce and that’s final.” She runs out and he runs after her into the hallway.   
Once again grabbing her arm and forcing her to face him. “I want to know what is going on with you and Finn.”  
“Finn?” She asks looking scare.  
Sam is very angry now and is determine to get some answers. “Yeah, he enters you room like he has a right to. He has turn into your paladin, your defender. When did you meet him?”  
“Here…  
“And why so much familiarity between you, when he went to get you back after my supposed burial. How did he convince you to come back?”  
“To..to well to stop an scandal…” Mercedes cried terrified. Sam seems extremely angry and is hurting her arm. It seems Finn is right about him.  
“I don’t believe you.” He screamed at her, tightening his grip on her. “Let me go you’re hurting me.” I don’t believe you.” He screamed pulling her arm forcefully while she was trying to get away. Finn was right this man is horrible and is extremely angry. He’s scaring her even more than Finn.  
“Let her go.” Finn screams after seen how Sam was treating Mercedes. “You are behaving like an animal.”  
“What the hell do you care? She’s my woman and we have issues to work through”   
“Not this way.”  
“It is none of your business.” Sam screams.  
“Listen to me Sam…” Angry Sam rushes towards Finn dragging Mercedes with him.  
“No you listen to me. As long as this woman carries my last name she is mine.” He says possessively looking at her and pulling her arm. “And I won’t let anyone get in the way, least of all you.”  
“Wait a minute, I am nobody’s property.” Yelled Mercedes pulling her arm free from Sam. “I’m sick and tire of you two. I can’t stand you two and I’m leaving even if you don’t want me to and don’t you dare try to stop me.” She tells Sam before leaving to her room.   
They watch her leave and Sam turns to Finn once she closes her door. “You’re showing too much interest in her and I do not like it.”   
“Let her go Sam.”  
“Why?”  
“Because it shows that you’re not much of a man, if you force a woman that doesn’t love you to stay with you.”  
Sam smiles. “How do you know she doesn’t love me?”  
“It shows.”  
“We’ll see about that.” Sam walks to Mercedes room and enters. He sees that she’s packing her clothes.  
“I won’t allow you to leave again.”  
“Let me go. If you don’t remember me, if to you I’m a stranger what’s the point?” cried Mercedes. Mercedes notices his face soften at her plead. “You’ll give me a divorce then.” She asked hopeful.  
“No.”  
“Why not, I already explained to you…  
“You haven’t explained anything.” He said raising his voice again.  
“I already told you that I don’t love you, that I made a mistake. What else do you want?”   
“I want to know why I married you. You are beautiful woman, yes. But I doubt that was the only reason I married you.”  
“And you think I’m going to stick around to be at your disposal, for you to study me like an experiment. I’m not a slave nor I am object, you can’t forbid me to leave whenever I want.”  
Sam got in her face looking at her in the eyes almost kissing her and grabbed her chin to have her full attention. “Yes I can, and if you don’t believe me. Try. Because I assure you that you won’t get past the front door.” He said threateningly before leaving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 10

After a little temper tantrum where she kick and punch the bed to release her frustration Mercedes calms down after hearing her phone ring. It was her friend from college Santana.  
“Santana. Oh my god I’m so glad you called.” Said Mercedes relieved.   
“Girl where the hell have you been? Now that you’re married to billionaire you completely forgot about your poor friends.” Yell Santana.  
“You know that’s not true Santana.”  
“Isn’t it? You’ve been all over the news and I’ve been calling and messaging you on Facebook and email and I haven’t heard anything from you. But I want to know why you didn’t tell me you were marrying a billionaire. Is that why you wouldn’t post pictures of him on Facebook.”  
“I told you he didn’t want his picture on Facebook because his employers do look to see if their employees have Facebook and he wanted to make an impression on his bosses that’s why he himself didn’t have one. , I couldn’t violate his privacy. “ She hated to lie to her best friend but what could she do.  
“Fine, I know you have your husband back and you must be in your honeymoon stage so I will let it go.”  
“God Santana if you only knew.” She murmurs to herself.  
“What? What are you talking about, are you okay?” Santana asks worry.  
“Yeah I’m fine. Tell me how you are dealing with your grandmother’s death. How are you doing?” Mercedes Asks. Santana had moved to the Dominican Republic to take care of her grandmother after learning that she was dying of cancer. She didn’t have to think twice about it. Her grandmother had raised her so Santana felt it was her turn to take care of her grandmother. Not soon after Santana left, Brittany followed. It was really hard for Santana because she knew her grandmother didn’t approve of her being a lesbian or her relationship with her girlfriend Brittany. Even when she had some idea that Santana’s grandmother didn’t approve of her relationship with Santana, Brittany wanted to be there for her and so they both took care of Santana’s grandmother.   
“Yeah I’m fine. I miss her and a part of me wants to stay in DR, but everything reminds me of her so I’m thinking of going back to the states, though I might have to drag Brittany out of the country, she loves it here.”  
“I can imagine. I’m just glad that your grandmother gave you her blessing before she died.”  
“I think she knew that it was almost time and despite not approving of our relationship Brittany took care of her as if she was her own grandmother. She saw for herself how happy we make each other. I was happy with Brittany and she realized that that’s what’s important.”  
“Yeah.” Santana heard Mercedes sight over the phone.  
“Aretha are you okay. I understand me being sad but you just got your hot billionaire husband back so why do you sound so sad?”  
“I’m not sad Santana, I just missed my dad and I’m worry about him that’s all.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yeah, I’m going to call him. Talk to you later?”  
“Yeah, bye. Mercedes if you need to talk about anything, you know I’m ready to listen whatever it is.”  
“I know, thanks girl.”  
“You welcome Aretha, bye, enjoy your honeymoon.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes called her dad at home and went looking for Tina so she could talk to him but her father would not answer nor could she find Tina. Unfortunately she found Finn walking towards her in the living room.  
“Who were you talking to?” Asks Finn.  
“I was calling my dad but it seems he’s not home.” Mercedes answered her voice low.  
“What happen?” Finn asks his voice equally low.  
“With what?” asks Mercedes.  
“The divorce?”  
“He doesn’t want to give me one, nor does he want me to leave.” Replies Mercedes. Neither of them notices Sam coming out of his office towards them and hiding behind a wall when he saw them together being so secretive.  
“You should have insisted.”   
“Don’t you think I did that? I told him that this was a big mistake. That I don’t love him anymore.”  
“And what did he say.”  
“Nothing, He doesn’t want to.”  
“Pig.” Says Finn losing his patience. “He probably wants to get you into his bed first. Don’t allow it Mercedes, I’m warning you.”  
“As if it were that easy. If he tries what should I do start slapping him.”  
“Why not? Did you not tell him you don’t love him?  
“Yeah, But that did not deter him from wanting answers. I’m can’t do this for much longer Finn you have got to get me out of here.”  
“I will my love. But in the meantime stay away from him and the next time he invites you into his bedroom tell him no. I love you Mercedes.” He says as he grabs her hand and kisses it but she pulls away.  
“Don’t talk to me about love. You have ruined my life. All this time you lie to me. Made a fool out of me, of my love for you. Because I really did love you Finn.” Said Mercedes with tears in her eyes. “But after everything you have done, what you deserved is for me to really give myself to him and become his woman to really make you suffer.” She said with a harsh tone.  
“Don’t you dare Mercedes. Don’t play with me. He may stay with everything else, I don’t care. But not you, Mercedes. Not you. Is that clear?” Said Finn with desperate look on his face. He leaves and after a second Mercedes goes back upstairs.   
Sam slowly comes from behind the wall with a hunted look on his face.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Outside Finn sees Tina and goes to talk to her. “  
“Tina I want you to convince your stupid sister not to sleep with that asshole.”  
“Any girl would jump through hoops to get in bed with that hottie.” She answers and tries to leave but he grabs her arm forcefully to turn her towards him.  
“I’m being serious you idiot.”  
“Even if she doesn’t do it. Do you really think after everything she will want to get back together with you?” She said with an incredulous look on her face.   
“Just make sure she doesn’t do it. I’ll deal with the rest.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes Guess Room.  
Mercedes is putting her clothes back in the closet and she hears a knock on the door.  
“Who is it?”  
“Sam.” Comes the voice from behind the door. Mercedes takes a deep breath and goes to open the door.  
“What do you want?” She asks coldly.   
“To talk.”  
“We talked.”  
“Yeah, but I would like to talk about me.” Even if he’s asking to come in she knows better than to tell him no, after what happen earlier. She gets out of the way and he comes in.  
Sam sights as he walks in. “What has happen to me is very strange and I would like for you to help me.” He turns to look at her. “Mercedes I’m confuse, I’m very confuse and that is something that I don’t like.” He says sitting down on a chair.  
Mercedes walks slowly until she sits on her bed. “Maybe if you take those tests…”  
“Yeah, yeah and maybe I’ll find out if a part of my head is not working and I have gone completely crazy.” He said sounding frustrated.  
Her faces soften because despite everything she feels for him and a part of her wants to comfort him and tell him that everything is going to be okay. But she stays put. But he doesn’t. He gets up from his chair and goes to sit next to her on the bed.   
What is it with this man he’s constant need to invade my personal space. She thinks as he grabs her hand but she doesn’t pull away. “Help me.” He asks her looking softly into her eyes.  
“I wish I could, but how?”  
“Talking about us.”  
“I already told you.”  
“Okay then, let’s pretend that we just met.”  
“It’s would be pointless.”  
“Humor me… Please. So make yourself beautiful, well more beautiful than you already are and we’ll go out to dinner tonight.” He says with a smile.  
He sees her hesitation as she trying to decide what to do. He caresses her cheek “Please, please Mercedes.” He asks softly and she nods. He sights in relieve and kisses her cheek. Instead of pulling away he presses his forehead against hers and closes his eyes enjoying the closeness. After a moment he pulls away and squeezes her hand and leaves.   
Mercedes stays not knowing what to think. What happen to the raging man from this morning?” She asks herself and can’t come up with an answer.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Carole’s Room.  
Sam knocks on the door and Carole tells the person to come in. Sam walks in with a folder in his hands.  
“How are you feeling son?”  
“Good.”  
“I knew you’d forget or put it off for as long as possible so I made you an appointment with Blaine to take those test you need tomorrow.”  
“Yes, thanks. Mother I’m taking Mercedes out to dinner tonight and but she doesn’t have suitable clothes and I don’t want her to feel embarrassed. Can you call Kurt?”  
“Of course, I’ll ask him to bring some clothes from his boutique.” She said delighted. “So you finally remember.”  
He nods “Yes… Yes I’m sure I have never seen her before and that I didn’t married her. In conclusion Mercedes is not my wife.”  
“Then what?”  
“I want to know.”  
“But maybe with the test tom…”  
“Mom I’m very sure.  
“Yes it’s very strange. But she seems like a good person, sweet, maybe intimidated with our way of life.  
“No Mom. You saw her when she saw me for the first time. She was terrified. She probably believed I was dead and came here thinking she was going to inherit my fortune.”  
“But I saw her pain.”  
“Then she’s one hell of an actress, or a fool someone is manipulating very well.”  
“But who could be manipulating her, because I don’t believe someone could be manipulating her.”  
“Mom in this folder is a list of all the trips I’ve taken and phone calls and transactions I’ve made last week and there is nothing about trips to neither Ohio nor phones calls to her cell phone or house phone, nothing.”  
“Well you maybe you didn’t use one of your regular cell phone but you used that other one because in it was her number.”  
“Yes, but I didn’t put it there.”  
“It’s impossible Sam. Besides you don’t always tell us where you are. More than once I have called your office and nobody knows where you are, not even your assistant.”  
“Because I was probably checking on terrain or doing something else, I don’t exactly have to notify when I’m going to the bathroom. Besides my assistant told me that the day I supposedly got married, I traveled to Texas.”  
“Well maybe that’s what you told her, because for some reason you wanted to keep you marriage secret.”  
“Why mother, why would I do that?” He said raising his voice.  
“How am I supposed to know?”  
“Unless I lost my mind and not now after the accident but six months ago when she says I met her.  
“But Finn went to City Hall in Ohio and he saw the documents and everything was in order.”  
Sam sights with his head resting on his hands “In the end everything will come to light.” He gets up from his chair. “Please mother call Kurt and arrange everything, and please do not say a word of this conversation to anyone, not even Finn.”  
“Why not Finn?” She asked estranged.  
“Is a favor that I’m asking, please mom, and with Mercedes just keep pretending everything is fine.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes and Tina are standing by the window in Mercedes room.  
“Is not fair Tina. Sam is confused, desperate and even thinks he’s lost his mind.”  
“We are desperate too Mercedes.”  
“But he never did anything to us. It’s our fault.”  
“No this is Finn’s fault.”  
“And mine and yours and dad too for covering for him.”  
“Then go ahead and spill the beans so we can to jail.” Tina saw her sister cry silently and went and hugged her. “I understand Mercedes. He’s handsome and a good person.”  
“He asked me for help. But how can I help him if I don’t tell him the truth. Despite his behavior this morning he seems like a good person. Maybe If I tell him how everything happened”  
“And you’re going to drag us between your legs. Besides you think that Finn is going to allow it. He’s going to say that you’re crazy and so will I and dad too. You got yourself in this mess now you have to tough it out.” Said Tina harshly to her sister.  
“But if he discovers the truth for himself it will be much worse.” Mercedes say trying to get hers sister to understand.  
“Then behave like what you supposedly are, a woman madly in love with her husband and very happy that you married him. Come on, it’s not going to be that hard for you.”  
“Of course it’s going to be hard.”  
“Well I don’t believe you, not even if you get on knees and swear it to me. He’s attractive, rich young and you even said that he seem like a good person.”  
Mercedes shakes her head and moves away from the window. “You just don’t understand Tina.”  
“Maybe not, nor do I care. I just don’t want to go to jail. I don’t want to beaten and rape and dad do you think a man at his age with disability will last long in jail. You got us into this for falling for an unscrupulous asshole. What makes it out fault?”  
Before Mercedes could answer there’s a knock on the door. ”Mercedes its Carole can I come in?  
Mercedes and Tina looked at each other. “Yes come in” Said Mercedes a little nervous.  
“Hey sweetie. Sam just informed me that he invited you out for dinner. I have made arrangements for your wardrobe and as well as you hair and make-up.  
“Thank you Mrs. Evans but that’s not really necessary; I can do that on my own.” Mercedes said softly.   
Carole walks further in the room and sits down and so do Mercedes and Tina. “Mercedes I understand that finding about Sam’s social status might have a bit of shock to you. But I’m going to be straightforward with you. It’s not your fault that you grew up in what our society would call low to middle class but now you are Sam Evans wife and it would not seem appropriate to go out with you husband with the clothes you have.”  
Most people would feel ashamed but Mercedes held her head high. “There is nothing wrong with the clothes that I have. That I buy at the mall or online or that they don’t cost 5,000 dollars is not a crime. I’m not ashamed of where I come from, I work hard for what I have and I don’t owe anything to anybody.”  
“I’m glad you feel that way, you should never be ashamed of where you come from and I for one think you have a great sense of style. But if people see you with Sam wearing clothes that are not adequate they are going to think badly of him, not you.” Said Carole softly, then her face brighten up and smiles excitedly. “Besides there’s nothing wrong with letting your husband treat you like a queen. It’s his obligation.” Mercedes nodded not happy but understands. “So, I called a close friend of the family who’s a very good fashion designer and he will do you hair and make-up as well.” Carole gets up and leaves.   
“God you make so mad I feel like slapping you right now.” Said Tina angry.  
“He’s not my husband Tina.” Mercedes responds frustrated with her sister.  
“Yes he is, You married Sam Evans.”  
“Not this Sam Evans. I married another one.”  
“Then go ahead and wear your stupid mall dress pants and shirts so everyone can laugh at you and he can feel ashamed of even being seen with you. Don’t you understand what you have in your hands?”   
“What I understand is that we are deceiving a man that does not deserve it. We should be doing things worthy of admiration and not things that fill us with shame.” Tina groans and leaves.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“She didn’t want the clothes?” Asks Sam estranged at what he just heard.  
“No, she seemed a little offended actually.” Answered Carole.  
This makes Sam think.” Umm looks like she’s not a gold digger then.” Said Sam to himself.  
“She seems like a good woman, simple, honest.”  
Sam nods. “Thanks mom.” He leaves her studio.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Outside Tina is walking out when she sees a man washing Finn’s car.   
“Hey, have I seen you before?” she asked approaching him.  
“Of course we have seen each other miss.” He asks washing the car avoiding looking directly at her.  
“No, I mean before coming here. Weren’t you with your boss in Miami, when we met him?”  
“No miss.”  
“Weren’t you in the club?  
“No miss, you’re mistaken.”   
“Well then okay. God I’m in the most exciting in the world and completely bore.”  
“Maybe I can take you around the city.”  
“So Rachel can throw a fit, I know you drive her around.”  
“Yes, but on my free time and I can do what I want.”  
“Tina, come here.” Finn calls from the door. “Where’s your sister?”  
“In her room making herself beautiful because her husband is taking her out for dinner.” She says with smile. “Too bad for you. Should have gotten her a less handsome husband.” She whispers provokingly as she walks by him with a look of satisfaction.  
Finn looks beyond annoyed and goes to Tim.  
“We have to do something to get him out of the picture. Because apart from still being alive he wants to take my girl and that is something that I will not allow.”  
“But if she wants…  
“She wants me.” Finn says angry.  
“If you say so sir.”   
“You’re getting along with Tina right?”   
“Well she’s bore but maybe I can take her around town.”  
“Take her out and get her to talk. Call every five star restaurant in the city and find out where Sam is has reservations for tonight.” Finn orders before leaving.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later that night.  
“I think I’m going to cry…Wow Mercedes you look like one of those Hollywood superstars.” Said Tina looking at her sister wearing a gorgeous one shoulder blue chiffon gown that flowed as she moved.   
“I feel uncomfortable.”  
“Don’t start, behave normally. Think of it as one just your dresses.”  
“But this isn’t just any dress.” Says Mercedes looking down at her beautiful dress. She never thought she’d wear something so fancy. Hell the most fancy dress she ever wore was to prom.  
“Then think of it as if you’re going to costume party.” Tina just keeps looking at hers sister with so much happiness and a little bit of envy.   
“Woo him sis. Seduced him, you can do it.”  
“Do you think it’s that easy to seduce a man? Besides he’s used to going out with beautiful women.”   
“Then make him all hot and bother, and if by beautiful women you referring to the sour orange Quinn, you’re way more beautiful than she is and I mean on whole other level that you can’t even compete.”  
Mercedes stays quiet, she looks sad. “What’s the matter Mercedes? You can’t be looking sad looking as gorgeous as you look.”  
“It’s just that.. I loved Finn.”  
Tina groans. “Don’t even mention the son of bitch. Besides a nail drives out another, and this one is made of gold.” Mercedes nods.  
“Come on Sam must be waiting anxiously for you.” Tina says pulling out of her room.  
“I’m just going to be myself.”  
“Fine, be your simple self. Be happy and sassy, be your charming adorable self and he will love you. It will be like you’re going out with a friend.”  
“That’s what he said.”  
“See, he’s not a fool.”  
“Absolutely not.”  
“And smile sis, see.” Tina smiles brightly.   
“Call dad and tell him what happen.”  
“Ok ok go.” Tina sights as she sees her sister go and sits on a chair in the hallway and puts her hands together. “Oh please god send me someone exactly like him. What would it cost you?  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam is waiting downstairs for Mercedes. He hears footsteps and turns around and is completely astounded. “My god… you look stunning.” Sam says in awe of her beauty.  
Mercedes laughs nervously. “Don’t be lying now.”  
Sam smiles moving closer to her. “No I swear I felt my heart pounding, I still do.” They laugh. They stand very close to each other but neither them care. They both smiling brightly at each other.   
He starts taking off her earring. “What?” she asks smiling looking at him taking off her earring, but he just takes the other earring off. “What are you doing?”   
“Let me? I’m not an expert on this but well…” He says as he places a different set of earrings that match with the dress.   
“Thanks” She says smiling brightly. “Where’s you sling?”  
“The doctor allowed me to take it off for a couple of hours.” He takes out from a velvet box a beautiful jewel necklace that matches the earrings and tries to put it on her. “This is also for you.”  
“No, no.” she shakes her head and moves away.  
“Please.”  
“No.”   
“Why not. Please Mercedes.” She stops and allows him to put on the necklace. “Don’t you like jewelry?” He whispers over her shoulder as he puts on the necklace.  
“It’s not that, it’s just I don’t want it.” And it’s true she doesn’t want to owe anything to this man.  
“Borrowed then?” He said smiling at her.  
She smiles back touching the necklace “Okay, but only borrowed.”  
“Agree, let’s go.” He puts his hand on her lower back as they walk to the car. “The truth is that you are very beautiful.”  
She smiles shyly “Thanks.”   
“I imagine that you must be used to be showered with compliments by now.”  
“Well in my neighborhood compliments are normally backhanded and crass and I never really liked them.”  
“Ahh.” He nods and opens the door for her but stands really close to her looking into her eyes. “What do you think about me?” He asks with a seducing smile.  
“I don’t want to feed your vanity.” She says with a smile knowing what he was doing. He chuckles as she gets in the car and he goes to put her seat belt on, knowing it’s only an excuse to be close to her.  
They look at each other smiling nervously” Safety first” He says making her laugh. His lips brush against hers and they stay there for a few seconds teasing but not kissing. He finally gets up and closes the door and goes to his side.  
As they leave a jealous Finn angrily watches from a balcony.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam and Mercedes arrived at the restaurant. Mercedes goes to open her door but Sam stops her.  
“Sorry, used to open my own door.” Says Mercedes sheepish.  
“I didn’t open doors for you?” Asks Sam as he hands her his hand to help her out of the car.  
“Oh yeah, you usually offered but I never saw the point on you running around the car to open the door when I’m more than capable of opening my own door. Still there were times you still opened doors for me.”  
“Welcome Mr. Evans. We’re so glad that you’re alive and well.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Your table is ready for you. Follow me please.”  
Would like something to drink?” Asks Sam looking at Mercedes.  
“No thanks, nothing for me.” Mercedes nervously looks back.   
Sam turns to the host. “Two martinis please. We will be sitting at the bar until our dinner is ready” He guides Mercedes to the bar.  
“Right away sir.”   
Mercedes looks at him sideways. “Do you always do what you want?”  
“Not always, you”  
“Very few times.”  
Sam keeps looking at her with awe which makes her blush. “What?”  
“Nothing, you just look so beautiful.”  
Mercedes closes her eyes and shifts in her seat.” Does it bother you that tell you this?”  
“It makes me feel uncomfortable.” She says honestly. Sam nods and changes the conversation.  
“Do you like the place?  
“Yes, is very elegant.”  
“It’s a great restaurant and the food is great.”  
“Good cause I’m hungry.” Says Mercedes chuckling and slightly touching his arm in flirty manner. They both take their glasses.   
“I want to make a toast. To the future, may it show us who we really are.” Said Sam making a point of looking directly at her. He wanted her to know that he was on to her. Make her nervous and make her make a mistake. It seems to have worked because she immediately lost her smile. As they both drank, Mercedes look nervous while Sam would not stop looking straight at her.  
Later they were sitting at their table. They were more relaxed now.  
No, no more.” Mercedes smile covering her glass.  
“Come on its only white wine.” Said Sam removing her hand and pouring her more wine. “Tell me more”  
“Any way, in my sophomore year of college, my dad was force to retire. I had to move back home.”  
“So he’s not working right now?”  
“Well he sort of has a small business. He finds antiques and sells them. He has a bad knee, so he can only do so much.”  
“Unfortunately it’s very hard for seniors to find work.”  
“Very true, and I don’t think it’s fair.”  
“Neither do I.” He says making her smile.  
“Cheers” She says laughing. He laughs with her as they touch their glasses, she’s more relaxed. Laughing and more loose than he has seen since he met her. It seems that her walls were falling down.  
Sam sees Finn at the entrance; anger rises in him like a tidal wave. Mercedes doesn’t notice Finn and he plans to keep it that way. He turns from Finn to her. “Would you excuse me a moment?”  
“Sure.”  
Sam gets up and walks around the restaurant until he gets to Finn.   
“What are you doing here?” Asks Sam calmly, but inside he’s anything but.  
“I’m waiting for Beckerman.”  
“He’s not here.”  
“I’ll wait for him.”  
“I don’t want you here.” Says Sam barely containing his anger.  
“You can’t forbid me being here, it’s a public place.”  
“Leave.”  
“Why?”  
“Cause you’re a nuisance.”  
“Tough, I’m not going anywhere.” Says Finn as he goes to sit.  
Sam chuckles. “Finn, oh Finn you never change. Host.” The host comes towards Sam to see what he wants.  
“When Mr. Beckerman arrives, tell him that Mr. Hudson is waiting for him at Madison 6.”   
“Yes sir.” Finn gets up angrily from his chair.  
“And now or you leave, or we start throwing blows.” Finn hesitates but then turns and leaves. Sam turns around and walks towards his table.  
Mercedes sees him and smiles “Sorry.”  
“Your food is cold.”  
“I don’t care, I rather watch you.” She blushes and he grabs her hand and looks at her in the eyes. “You know what, I think… I think that I’m going to fall in love with you again. And very soon.”   
Mercedes smiles nervously and he picks up his glass. “Cheers.” She chuckles trying to calm her nerves.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carole and Tina are in the dining room eating dinner.  
“Where’s Finn?” asks Tina.  
“I have no idea. It’s not the first time I eat alone so thanks for your company.”  
“No thank you Mrs. Carole.”  
“Burt we are ready to eat.”  
“Yes ma’am.” He leaves.  
“Do you guys dine together?” Asks Carole.  
“Well my sister and I yes. Unless it was her turn to close the store, but we almost always had lunch together.”  
“And your dad?”  
“Sometimes he would be home for dinner, other times he would arrive late.”  
“Tell me about Sam and Mercedes in Ohio.”  
Tina hesitated but she couldn’t exactly say no without sounding suspicious. “Well my sister was so in love, and I envied her a little. Could you imagine? Finding yourself a good man, attractive, with a good job. When all the guys in town were losers… Anyway I kind of felt sad for my dad. You see Mercedes has always been his favorite and I understand why. I mean she’s always been a good daughter, smart, hardworking and then after his accident she maintain the house hold and pay for my nursing school. But in the end everything turned out alright.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean we though Sam was dead, and it turns out he really wasn’t.”  
“Yes, we all suffered when we got the news.”  
“Mercedes was inconsolable; she kept saying it wasn’t true.”  
“Do you have any idea why Sam never told you about his situation?”  
“No Ms. Carole. We all thought he was an employee at a firm in New York.”  
“Didn’t you search for him in the internet or Facebook.”  
“No, he told Mercedes that he didn’t have a Facebook account because he didn’t want his bosses looking him up.”  
Carole nodded and turn to her food. It was true that Sam had closed his Facebook account when crazy girls and the media started stalking him online. Still she could not let her guard down if Sam said they were lying she had to remain suspicious.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam and Mercedes are getting up from their table ready to leave. He puts his arm around her back caressing her bare arm as they walk closely. She doesn’t’ push him away, nor does she feel uncomfortable. She feels safe, like she’s home in his arms. This should scare her but right this moment she didn’t care. Maybe it was the alcohol talking but she liked being this close to him, being in his arms like she belongs there.  
“How about we walk a little?”  
“Sure.” She looks at him with relax smile on her face.  
“Later we’ll return for the car. Anyway as I was saying I’ve traveled a lot. At first with Finn. My dad was a very busy man and my mom didn’t want him alone.” She tripped a little on her legs and her purse fell. He picked up for her.  
“Thanks.” He held her hand as they walked.  
“During summer vacations they would send us to Europe, Asia, Australia, but then later we stopped. Finn and I never got along.” She rushed to a bench on the sidewalk but never let go of his hand.  
“Why?” She said looking up at him with a goofy smile. He leans down bringing his face close to her almost kissing.  
“I don’t know.” He whispered. “He’s older than me would pick on me and whenever we play any game.” She got up from the bench and started walking again. He put his arms around her as they walked. “He never missed an opportunity to bully me.”  
She turns around in his arms. “Oh but why.” She says with a pout as she caresses his face. He couldn’t help but smile at how cute she looked.   
“Well you see he was older than me.” He chuckles at her goofy look and once again put his arm around her back to caress her arm and hold her hand with his other hand. “When our parents got married and I guess he never accepted it. So obviously he would take it out on me.”  
“Your dad treated him differently?”   
“No, my dad never made any distinction between us, just as my mom love me equally as he did Finn and Rachel.”  
They walk in silence for a few seconds until he hugs her closer and he caresses her cheek and kisses her other cheek in which makes her lean closer to him and smile brightly. They seem so at easy so comfortable being so close. They keep walking with huge smiles on their faces, like two people who are in love and happy to be together.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later they arrived at the front of the house.  
“Did you enjoy the evening?” Asks Sam taking off his seat belt and.  
“Very much so, thank you.” He moves closer to her.  
“No thank you, I have fun as well. A part from being very intelligent you’re also excellent company.” He says sincerely.  
“You too.”   
They keep looking at each other smiling for a few seconds until he moves closer once again and unlocks her seat belt. She knows what he’s doing but can’t find in herself to object. What has gotten into her she can’t stop smiling at him. He caresses her face and puts his forehead against hers looking at her straight in her eyes. They stay like this for a few seconds and they just forget about the world. Right now is only the two of them and nothing else matters.   
“I really want to kiss you.” He whispers with his eyes close and his lips almost touching hers. “May I?” he asks as he opens his eyes.  
She looks at him desire to kiss him clear in her eyes. She nods without taking her eyes off of him.  
His hand caresses her face and his lips hover above hers. She desperately wants to kiss him and it seems like an eternity what is really just a couple of seconds. Her eyes are close and her skin is simmering with need. She feels his soft lips on her and once again a thousand emotions run through her body but this time she doesn’t fight it.   
He kisses her softly but soon can’t contain himself and kisses her like a thirsty man in the desert. He licks her lower lip and she allows him entrance. She feels his tongue against her and can’t help but hummed. The feeling is overwhelming yet they can’t get enough. She feels overcome with passion and kisses him back with equal fervor. Right this moment there are no lies, no deceiving and no anger, no pain. Right now is only the two of them in the world and nothing else matters.   
He could really die right now and he would be the happiest man. He knew for sure he was now addicted to this woman’s lips and there was no way he could ever let her go.  
Even as they knew the kiss had to end neither one wanted to let go. But eventually they had to breathe.   
He once again put his forehead against hers staring at her in her eyes and she did the same and they smile brightly.   
Neither of them notices angry Finn watching from a terrace.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
She clumsily stumbles into the house laughing, making the door hit the wall. She puts her finger on her lips signaling him to keep it down, even if she’s the one making all the noise.   
“Oh I feel…” she says smiling goofily.   
“What?” He asks smiling.  
“Light… like I’m floating.” She laughs and throws herself back and almost falls so he has to catch her. She laughs even harder when he catches her and leans into him.  
“But happy, yes?” He says smiling brightly and holding her in his arms.   
“Yes, I usually just drink a beer on a hot summer day or Christmas and new year’s eve. But this time I think the alcohol went to my head.”   
He loves her smile. It fascinates him to see her like this, so carefree and happy. Even if she’s smiling so much because she’s a little drunk. It occurs to him that this is the first time he seem her genuinely smile at him and been so comfortable with him. If she were an actress she would have play the happy wife that got her husband back. Maybe she is being manipulated, if the only way for her to act so carefree with him is when she’s drunk.  
“Don’t worry I won’t take advantage of you.” He says holding her in his arms and caressing her face. “Or, who knows maybe I will.”   
“No, you wouldn’t dare.” She says smiling as she moves her finger back and forth in his face.   
“Don’t be so sure.”  
She walks tipsily. “I swear I feel…so light…” she giggles as she stumbles on the bottom of the stairs.  
Sam runs to help her up, even now she still giggling. “Okay okay they’re going to hear us.” He whispers and lifts her up. “Let me help you.”  
She can’t stop giggling. “Light, yeah light, light, light.” He keeps repeating to himself. “Oh god my ribs.” This just makes her laugh harder.  
“Yeah.” she nods as she laughs. He refuses to give up and slowly carries her up the stairs. “Don’t drop me.” She snickers at him.  
‘Shhh they’re going to hear us.” He says laughing at their predicament.  
He carries her until they get to his bedroom door, and then puts her down. He opens the door but she stops laughing. “This is not my bedroom.”  
“Supposedly it is.” He says with a seducing smile and pulls her closer but she moves back and turns to leave. “Help me.” She asks as she takes off the earrings and then trying to take off the necklace.  
“What are you doing?”   
“I’m giving them back to you.”  
He stands behind her and holds her close to him. “No, they were a gift.” He kisses her neck and she leans into his touch.  
“We agree it was borrowed.”  
“Hey” He moves to face her. “I lied” he says softly with a smirk.  
His admission is like a bucket of cold water that completely sobers her up and everything that’s going on comes crashing down on her. “I don’t like lies.” She says as she walks away with her head down. Her voice is trembling and is struggling not to cry.  
“I don’t like them either.”   
He can see her trying not to cry and failing. “Hey, it’s okay.” He hugs her from behind trying to comfort her. “Why don’t you trust me? Why don’t you tell me?”  
She shakes her head with her eyes close. He turns her to face him and wipes the tears off. ‘Whatever it is I will understand.” He looks at her in the eyes for her to see that he’s telling the truth.  
“It just hurts, everything that is going on…” She cries and he careers her face.  
“You mean me not remembering.” She doesn’t give him an answer, but he can see that she’s hurting.  
“If I loved you before, I’m sure I will have no problem loving you now.” She can see that he’s sincere and it just makes it worst.  
“I don’t want to talk about that.” She walks away but he follows her to her door.  
“You’re right, let’s not ruin what has been such a good night.” He opens her door.   
She walks in but turns around. “Thanks.”  
He moves closer and caresses her arms making her shiver. “I really don’t know what to think of you Mercedes. But I’m starting to like you a lot.” His eyes full of want and need for this woman. He kisses her putting his hand through her hair. He recedes and looks at her for moment.  
“Goodnight.”  
“Goodnight.” As she walks towers her bed she can’t contain herself anymore and lies down and sobs.  
He closes her door and goes to his room. He takes off his shirt and sits on his bed taking his pain pills. “I’m not wrong. Someone is manipulating her and she’s scare. And I want to know who it is.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 11  
“What we are doing is dumb.” Said Sandy getting rid of the merchandise with Peter.  
“No it’s not. If that Finn guy goes to the authorities and they check the storage unit. We’re screw and we’ll all go to jail.” Peter reply carrying a painting.  
“Yea, but how are we going to pay Cliff.”  
“We’ll see, we’ll see. The important thing is to get rid of all of this.”  
“Fine, let’s get rid of our hard work and effort. But you got to promised me that now that your daughter married a millionaire, you’re going to ask her for the money to pay Cliff.” He said helping Peter carry a large piece of furniture.  
“Yeah fine, let’s just get rid of this stuff.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
After she calmed herself. Mercedes though a shower would be relaxing and that’s exactly what she did. Once she got out tying her robe she notice and angry Finn waiting for her in her room making her stop in her tracks. “How you get in?” She asked knowing she had locked the door before lying in her bed to cry.  
“Through the terrace.” He got up from his chair and approaches her. “Why did you go out with him, I told you to tell him no.”   
“He invited me to dinner and I couldn’t refuse.” She said remembering how lost he seemed trying to reconnect with her.  
He grabs her by the arms pulling her towards him forcefully. “And you couldn’t refuse his advances. I saw you kissing him and I’m sure you let him feel you up too, didn’t’ you.”  
“Of course not.” She screamed him trying to get away.  
He covers her mouth with one hand “Don’t yell stupid. I bet you let him do whatever he wanted.” Mercedes shook her head no but he kept forcibly holding her and covering her mouth. “You’ve turn into a slut, a whore.” She angrily slapped him and pushed him away.   
He slapped her back hard almost making her fall. When Finn realized what he done he tried to apologize. “I’m sorry, I’m sorr…” Finn’s apology was interrupted by Mercedes fist. He looks at her in surprise.  
“I might had let you bully me into this schemed, but I’ll be dammed if I let you abuse me physically too.” Screams Mercedes with tears running down her cheek  
“Just get out.” She yelled  
“Mercedes…”  
“I said get out, get out, get out, get out.” She screams so angry that she can’t contain herself. She keeps hitting his chest and pushing him towards the door until he’s out. Mercedes runs her hands through her hair, sobbing because her life has become a living hell and it feels like the world is closing it on her. She’s trap and she can’t get out. How much longer of this will she had to take before she breaks.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the morning Tina walks into Mercedes room putting her purse on over her shoulder. She hears a door closing and turns around to see Mercedes holding her head with the biggest bed hair she has ever seen.  
“Damm sis you look like death. What time did you get in?”  
“It wasn’t that late.” Mercedes murmured by Tina.  
“Come on tell me everythin…” Tina frowns when she notices a mark on Mercedes face. “What’s that? What happen to you? Don’t tell me Sam discover everything and smacked you.”  
“No.” breathed Mercedes. “It was Finn.” She resume sadly. Tina looks angry.  
“That son of a bitch. Isn’t it enough to blackmail you but now this? God I feel like smacking him myself.”  
“I already did.”   
Tina smiles. “Seriously.”  
“Well yeah he has blackmail me but there’s no way I’m going to let any man physically abuse me in any way.”  
“I knew he was insane but I didn’t think it would get to this. Why did he hit you?”  
“Because he didn’t want me to spend time with Sam. But I can’t exactly refuse him without looking even more suspicious.”  
“What the hell is his problem? He wants you to pretend to be his brother’s wife but doesn’t want you to spend time with him. I really think his mother dropped him as a baby.”  
“I just can’t keep doing this, this has to stop.”  
“No, you just have to lay low and not arouse his anger.” Said Tina alarmed.   
“It’s easy for you to tell me what to do, but you’re not in my shoes and I can’t do this anymore. We have to leave as soon as possible and never look back”  
“No. If we leave for Canada or Europe or whatever, what are we going to do, and what about dad?  
“We can get jobs to support ourselves.”  
“As what. Maids. Nooo….” said an upset Tina. “And how long will we be able to lay low without being found. Soon enough he’ll figure it out that we ran for fear of being found out. Not to mention that he’s a man with a lot of power; who is bound to find us sooner or later and what you think it’s going to happen. You know they will arrest us the second they find us, if he doesn’t kill us first.”  
“Then the alternative is for me to tell him the truth and ask for his forgiveness.”  
“Again I ask, are you insane?”  
“I think it’s for the best, plus he told me.”  
“What did he tell you?”  
“That if I had a problem that I could go to him, to trust him.”  
Tina groans while covering her eyes. “Got you’re so naive.” She says lightly kicking the dresser. “He probably said that because he thinks you have money problems, or that dad has money problems. But not because he thinks that you’re part of a plan to kill him.” Tina says the last bit in a whisper. “That’s your problem.”  
“I don’t know, I get the impression that he suspects something.”  
“That’s your mind messing with you. Did he kiss you?”  
“Yes.”   
Tina gets excited. “That’s great, you should sleep with him. Look, you sleep with him, get pregnant and problem solve.”  
“God Tina, please stop.”  
“No, I’m being serious. You see if you get pregnant, being the mother of his child; he will never accuse you of anything. Besides, I don’t think that it will be any sacrifice sleeping with that hunk.”  
“I’m not sleeping with anyone to get pregnant. Besides Finn threatened that if I sleep with him, he will be the one to out us.”  
“Then we counter accuse him, I mean something’s got to give. The judge, the witnesses. Someone had to see him enter our apartment.”  
“Yeah I guess.”  
“You just dedicate yourself to seducing that hunk of a man.”  
“I can’t Tina. Lying to him, pretending I’m someone I’m not. I can’t keep doing this.”  
“Ugg you’re so fastidious with your constant need to do the right thing.”  
“I’ve come to appreciate him, even care for him. If Finn tries anything against him and succeeds I will never be able to forgive myself.” Mercedes looks sad and worried.  
“You’re starting to like him.” Teases Tina.  
“How could I not. He’s been so nice and attentive.”   
“You have no idea how much I envy you right now. He’s so handsome.”  
“Stop, stop. It’s not about that Tina. Don’t you see? Sam is a victim.”  
“But he doesn’t know he’s a victim, and if you tell me that you haven’t thought of sleeping with him; then you are a damm liar.”  
“Tina.”  
“No, you are a liar. Liar.” Mercedes chuckles.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam is pacing in Blaine’s office waiting for his test results. He doesn’t have to wait long before Blaine walks in the room with a tablet.   
“Sorry for the tardiness, I wanted to double check to make sure everything was okay.”  
“What did you find?” asks Sam siting down as Blaine sat down behind his desk.  
“Your rib is coming together very well, and you no longer need to wear a sling but you still have to keep using the elastic gauze. The other lesions are healed.”  
“What about my head? Anything serious doctor?”

“The tomography of your skull revealed that the hematoma that formed when you hit your head has absorbed. Everything seems perfectly fine.”  
“So that means that there’s no reason to think that I have memory lapses.”  
“Yes, but maybe these are not enough to detect more complicated damage. I think that you should take more advance test in the neurology department.”  
Sam waves him off. “Thanks but I don’t think it will be necessary. I have…started to remember some things. Like my wedding to Mercedes.”  
“Really that’s great.”  
Sam gets up and Blaine follows suit and they shake hands.  
“Thanks. I’ll see you soon Blaine. Thanks for everything.”  
“My pleasure. I’m glad you’re feeling better.”  
Sam leaves the office.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam enters his office looking very serious. Puck sees him from his office and goes to see Sam.  
“So how did it go?” asks Puck anxious.  
“Blaine said that there’s nothing wrong with my head.” Breathed Sam looking through his window at the city.  
“Then what?”  
Sam turns to face Puck “What I told you. Now I’m completely sure that I have never met Mercedes before the accident. Someone else married her, forging my signature, and using my name.”  
“Then you have to turn her in.”  
“No.”  
“Don’t tell me that you like her?”  
“Of course I do, what’s not to like.” Sam replied with a smirk. Why do I like her so much, despite knowing she’s deceitful? Last night I couldn’t get her out of my mind. She looked so beautiful and carefree. I’m angry with her; yes, but I also want to protect her. How can I want to protect someone who’s deceiving me? I got to get control of these conflicting feelings I have for her. I want her, god do I want her, I’ve never wanted anyone more. It scares me a little because I could seriously see myself falling for her if I’m not careful. Fortunately my anger kept those feelings at bay, but for how long.   
Sam’s is brought out of his head by Puck “Did you have sex with her?”  
“I tried, but she said no.”  
“I think that girl is cleverer than we give her credit for.”  
“Or very naive.”  
“Please Sam, with your experience, how can you believe that?”  
“Because of experience is why I’m telling you. Another one in her place would have jump in bed with me without thinking it twice about it. But it’s obvious someone is forcing her to keep going with this pretense.” Sam stops and thinks. “The caretaker in Texas any news on him?”  
“No, there’s no trace of him.”  
“Don’t you find it weird?”  
“Of course, we didn’t fire him and he left with no notice and he hasn’t even checked his last paycheck.”  
“So the only explanation is that someone pay him off, so he’ll disappear and wouldn’t be able testify that on the day of my suppose wedding I was in Texas. Or they had him killed.”  
“Then whoever did this knows you, your agenda. Someone from this office or you house.”  
Sam starts to pace behind his desk thinking angrily out loud. “Who could be the brains behind this; that knows my every move and has always hated me?” Said Sam punching his desk.  
“Who?”  
“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he said nodding to his friend.  
“Again don’t jump to conclusions. You also have to think about Carole. You have to be completely sure before making any accusations.”  
Sam presses the intercom. “Sunshine cancel all my appointments and call the pilot, tell him to get ready to go to Miami.” He releases the button before she could reply.   
“You’re going to Miami.” Asks Puck confuse.  
“No, of course not. I’m going to Ohio. But I don’t want it to be known.”  
“You’re going to meet Mercedes’s dad.”  
“Yeah, we have to start eliminating possibilities until we find out who the brains of the scheme is.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jesse walks in on Tina reading a magazine in the lounge. “Hello.”  
Tina looks up. “Hi.”  
“What are you doing all by yourself?”  
“Nothing.”  
“Where’s your sister?”  
“Upstairs getting ready, she went to bed late because she was out with Sam last night.”  
“Ahhh…and you are just completely bore.”  
She sighs deeply “Yeah…”  
“How about tonight we go out somewhere and then to the club?”  
“I would love that. Do you work with Sam too?” she asks curious.  
He looks at her in amusement. “I don’t’ work. Are you going to live here?”  
She gets up to leave. “I don’t know if Sam would approve.”  
Jesse follows her. “I doubt he would care. Do you like to play?”  
“Play?” she asks confuse.  
“Yeah you know, gambling money.”  
“I don’t know, I’ve never being to a casino before.”  
“Then after the club we could go with a few friends.”  
“I don’t know, I don’t think your wife would approve.”  
“You guys are very naïve. Aren’t you?”  
Tina gets mad. “Hey we are not stupid.”  
“Don’t get mad, I’m just saying this is the way we are. So you up for tonight.  
“Sure.”  
Jesse sees Finn coming in. “Again in a bad mood. What’s up your ass this time.”  
“None of your business.”   
“See Tina. That’s how we are. I’ll see you” Jesse said leaving.  
Finn watches him leave before addressing Tina.  
“Where’s your sister?”  
“Probably putting on tons of make-up to cover the bruise you left on her cheek, you asshole.” She said punching his arm.  
“Son, you didn’t go to work.” Asks Carole walking in oblivious to what is going on.  
“I’m on vacation mother.” He says leaving with a sour look on his face.  
“Finn I would like to talk to you.”  
“First I’m taking a shower, then I’ll come and get you.” He said dismissingly; leaving before she could respond.  
“Finn has always had a rebellious personality. What kind of personality does Mercedes have?  
“She’s too much of a good person, I tell you that. She’s way too good; always thinking of others before herself, except me. She’s always mad at me and attacking me. You have to study, get a job, do this, do that…” Carole laughs  
“What are you studying?”  
“Nursing. I’m good with computers and though about studying computer science but I don’t have the passion for it.”  
“I’m horrible with computers. I got zero skills. Good thing I got Lauren.”  
“Well if you ever decide to learn let me know I’ll teach you…”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes is in her room putting on makeup to cover her bruise when hears someone trying to open her door making her jump. She gets up from the chair alarmed and with good reason as she hears Finn on the other side of the door. “Open the door; I know you’re in there.” He says roughly.   
Mercedes is still shaken from what happen the night before and looks for a way out of her room. She saw her terrace and didn’t think twice about it; soon enough she’s in the garden running. She didn’t know where she was going; she just knew she had to get away from him. Not noticing where she was going and she end it up running into Sam who had just arrived. Sam looked at her and frowns seeing the scare expression on her face.   
“Mercedes what happen, my love. You look afraid what happen?”  
Mercedes tries to catch her breath while trying to look normal. Sam sees the bruise on her cheek and immediately touches her cheek tenderly. “What happen to you?” he asks worry.  
“I think I drank too much last night and I bump into the bathroom door.” She replies covering her bruise.  
Sam nods. “Get your purse and a change of clothes, we’re going to Lima.” He asks making her heart race.  
“Li…Lima?” She asks worried.  
“Yeah, I got some business in Ohio and like that you can see your father.” Mercedes looks away from him worried. “Don’t you like the idea?”  
“Yeah…” she breathes and tries to smile but it does reach her eyes. He watches her leave and turns to one of the drivers. “August… prepare a car to take us to the airport.”  
“Yes sir.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes checks to see if Finn is around and when she sees his gone she goes to her room and packs some clothes all the while calling her dad but he won’t answer the phone. She knows he doesn’t like being in the house alone, but damm is he ever home when they are not home. Tina walks in “Tina did you talk to dad?’  
“No, every time I call I get the answering machine, I left messages but we both know he isn’t going to check them.”  
Mercedes is pacing in the room, dialing the phone. “Sam wants to go to Lima. We have to prevent dad.”  
“WHAT…”  
“We have to tell him this Sam lost his memory so he won’t get nervous and screw up. Please answer, please answer-.” Mercedes is panicking and keeps repeating it as she hears the phone ring.  
Peter is just walking in when he hears the phone ring and picks it up. “Hello.”  
“Dad, thank god-  
“Is that your dad? Let me say hi....” Sam walked in and taking the phone from her. Mercedes and Tina look at each other in panic.  
“Hello Mr. Jones?  
“Mercedes…Who is this? Did something happen to my girls?” Peter asks worried.  
“No, Mr. Jones; don’t worry; your daughters are fine?”  
“Then who is this, why do you have my daughter’s phone?”  
“This is Sam.” He says with smile.  
“What Sam?”  
“The one that married your daughter Mercedes.”  
“But you’re dead.” Said Mr. Jones astonished.  
“No sir, fortunately I survived the accident.”   
Nervously Mercedes approached him trying to get the phone. “Let me talk to him.” She whispered extending her hand to take the phone from his grasps, but Sam grabs her hand and holds it while he keeps talking with her dad.  
“We’re just calling to let you know we are coming to Lima. I have some business to attend and Mercedes can come and see you while we’re there.” He keeps smiling, making Mercedes more nervous.  
“That’s great news. I’m so glad you’re okay, this is miracle.”  
“I believe it; we’ll see you soon then.” He hangs up and gives the phone to Mercedes. “Are you ready to go?” He goes and picks up her bag from the bed. “Tina do you want to go with us and see you dad?”  
“Yeah… sure.” Said Tina not knowing what else to say.  
“Great, the driver is waiting for us, let’s go.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Where are they going?” asks Finn to himself.  
“For what I heard, they are going to Miami?” answers Jesse walking up to Finn in the terrace.  
“For how long?”  
“Just tonight.” Jesses turns to Finn. “Which one interests you, Tina or Mercedes? Because if it is Mercedes, I highly doubt Sam will want to share.”  
Finn gives him a sour look before leaving.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam, Mercedes and Tina are on the road being driven to the airport. Sam sits in the front while Mercedes and Tina on the back.  
Sam turns to Mercedes. “I didn’t want to bother your dad so I rented a room for us at a hotel.”  
“That’s great.” Said Tina.  
“No, I can stay with my dad and you can stay in the hotel.”  
Sam shakes his head, slightly smiling. “Noooo…none of that. We are married.” he says pointing to her in himself.   
Mercedes opens her mouth to protest, but can’t think of an argument to that. Sam changes the subject before she can think of anything.  
“What about you Tina. Do you have a boyfriend?” He asks Tina.  
“As impossible as it may seem, no I do not. But maybe you could introduce me one of your handsome and rich friends.”   
Sam just laughs and shrugs. “Well I don’t have a lot of friends, but there’s Noah. I mean he’s not rich and may look rough around the edges but he’s a good guy.”  
“Yeah he’s hot.”  
“Or Finn?” suggests Sam innocently.  
“God no.” says Tina with a sour disgusted look on her face.  
“Why not?”  
“He’s not the most pleasant person. Besides he doesn’t like me.”  
“How do you know, you’ve just met him.”   
Tina stares blank at him, realizing her mistake.  
“What time do we get there?” Mercedes as hurriedly trying to change the subject.  
Sam knew she was trying to change the subject but just smile politely and turn to look ahead.   
Hours later  
Sam, Mercedes and Tina are at the hotel checking in. “You know what, I’ll just go head and let dad know we are here and you guys can catch up to me.” Tina suggests.   
“No, that would be senseless. It’s better if we all go together.”  
“Here’s you key sir.” Says the hostess at the front desk, giving him a card.  
“Thank you. Can you send someone to take our luggage to our room please?”  
“Yes sir.” Sam nods and turns to Mercedes and Tina. “Let’s go.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
They arrive at the Jones household and Mercedes hurries inside looking very alarmed Sam notices.  
“Dad, where are you? Dad are you home?” I’ll check his room.” She tells Sam when there’s no answer.   
Sam left at the entrance looks around his surroundings. Taking advantage of being left alone he walks forward looking curiously around the house. The rooms, the furniture, the colors of the walls. Everything feels strange here, unfamiliar. Like he knows he’s never been here before. But then suddenly is there in front of him on a mantle. A picture of him and Mercedes looking happy. He has his arms around her, holding her from behind.   
Sam approaches and takes the picture in his hands looking bewilder. Mercedes comes running down the stairs and he goes to meet her half way. “When did we take this picture?” he asks suspiciously.  
“I don’t remember.” She answered stopping in her tracks.  
“Do you have more?”  
“No.”  
“It’s the only one, and yet you don’t remember when we took it. Ha… you also lost your memory.” He chuckles, not buying it.   
“You know what; I’ve had it with…” She started yelling but was interrupted by her father walking into the house.  
“Dad.” She said as she went to hug him. “Sweetheart.” He says hugging her back.  
“How are you doing Mr. Jones?” Interrupted Sam looking very serious.  
When Peter saw Sam he looked flabbergasted. Mercedes rubs her father shoulder to calm him and starts to explain hoping he catch up. “It’s a miracle that Sam recovered so well from the accident even when he lost his memory and might not remember you dad.” Said Mercedes nervously looking at her father nodding at him with her eyes wide, urging, him to play along.  
“You lost your memory, that’s terrible.” He tries to act surprise but Sam isn’t buying it.  
“It’s good to you see you again.” Says Peter pretending to know him and failing terribly. “I’m Peter. You really don’t remember anything?” Peter asks again, making himself even more obvious to Sam without even knowing it. Sam just looks at him, assessing him. The man is the worst actor Sam has ever seen but he just smiles slightly and keeps his thoughts to himself.  
“This is unbelievable. Well don’t just stand there. Come in, come in. Have a seat.” Sam observes Peter as he’s directed back to the living room. He looks like those people get extremely nervous when they’re lying. “I’m sure there’s a bottle of wine somewhere for us to celebrate your recovery.” He says over excited before leaving a nervous Mercedes with Sam, who turns to her look at her, his fake smile gone and replace with a cold suspicious look on his eyes.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Isn’t it Puck who usually goes to investigate?” Finn asks his servant.  
“Yes sir.”  
“Then what is Sam doing in Miami?”  
“Maybe he wants to spend some time with his woman.”  
“I told you she wasn’t his, you idiot. Once they come back offer to take Tina around the city and get her to spill.” Retorted Finn, getting up from his chair in the terrace and leaving to go inside the mansion.  
“Yes sir. Good afternoon Mrs. Evans.”  
“Good afternoon Tim.”  
“Well if you’ll excuse me.” Finn dismisses him with his hand.   
“How are you son?”   
“Fine.” It’s his only answer as he passes her by, not even looking at her.  
“Are you sure, because lately you’ve been on a really bad mood.” She said following him.  
“I’ve been in a bad mood for years. Ever since that fucking man left everything to his son.” Finn went and starts to prepare himself a drink.  
“He was within his right.”  
Finn can’t contain his anger anymore. “No he wasn’t. He always said he love us as like we were his own. But that was just bullshit to mask he feelings of contempt towards us.”   
“That is not true, the only thing he felt for you is love. You know what; we have had this conversation so many times that by now is irrelevant.” Carole turns and leaves but Finn follows her.   
“To you maybe, but to me it’s like a cancel that eats me up inside.” He says angrily. “It’s unfair mother, very unfair.” He screams. “So don’t ask me to feel something I don’t.”  
“You said it. Resentment is the poison we take, hoping the other person dies.” She says angrily through her teeth before turning to leave once again.  
“That’s what you should have thought about when the old man decided to leave us depending on his son. But instead what did you do huh. You let him die.” he screams back.  
Carole turns to face him looking very angry, her voice trembling trying not to cry. “I’m sick and tire of you throwing that in my face every time you’re angry or in a bad mood. It was an accident. Why do you insist on tormenting me?” She asked angrily.  
“Because I want you to suffer like I’m suffering.” He screams at her in her face. “You should have protected us, your children. Not that arrogant asshole that makes me sick to my stomach.” He said with anger and hatred in his voice.  
Carole can’t believe what Finn just said. Taking deep breaths she looks at her son like she doesn’t know him. He watches her leave as he takes a gulp of his liquor, still looking angry. Carole goes to her room and just lets the tears fall down her cheeks as she wobbly walks towards a chair and sits to cry.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Jones Residence  
In the kitchen Tina and her dad are talking in hushed whispers as she gets glasses and he gets a bottle of alcohol.  
“Sweetheart your sister tells me that her husband lost his memory.”   
“Yeah.”  
“It is still blessing from god that he survived.”  
“Yes it is. Let’s go.” They go to the living room where Sam and Mercedes are sitting in awkward silence.  
“Do you drink? I know it’s not much. You must be used to better liquor.” Peter passed Sam a glass. “Would you girls like a glass?”  
“No thanks dad.” Answered Mercedes thinking of the last time she drank alcohol.   
“I was so worried.”  
“We were too.”  
“We tried calling but you were never home.” Tina added with an annoyed tone.  
“It’s just that, after my girls left, I felt lonely so I spent the last few days with a friend.” Peter explains to Sam. “So how’s New York?”  
“Very beautiful.” Answers Mercedes  
“You must have a big beautiful house, huge.”  
“Yes he does.” Mercedes answered uncomfortable.   
“I’m so happy to see you girls, I missed you.”  
“Well I have to go; I’ll leave you with your dad so you can talk.” Sam interrupts getting up from the couch.  
“Leaving so soon.” Asks Peter surprised.  
“Yes, I have some business to take care off.” Sam grabs Mercedes hand and pulls her with him to the door. “I’ll be back for you tonight.” He gave her a lingering kisses on her cheek.  
“I would like to stay and sleep here.” Her cheek was tingling and she was feeling warm all of a sudden.  
“I will see you tonight.” He insisted ignoring her words.   
“I’ll see you later sir.” He says to Peter  
“I’m glad that you’re alright.”  
“Thanks, I’ll see you later.” Sam closes the door behind him.   
“This is a miracle sweetheart. I still can’t believe it. Did he really lose all his memories?”  
“I don’t know dad.” Replied Mercedes sadly. As they walk toward the living room she lean on his back with her arms around her dad’s shoulder, resting her head on his arm. “Oh dad I’m so miserable.” Her voice sounded sad, with no life.  
“Why sweety?  
“Cause she’s a fool.” Added Tina.  
“Don’t tell me you’re still thinking about that other guy.”  
“It’s not that, it’s just… please dad just hug me.” Peter hugs her crying daughter, distraught at not being able to help her.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam walks to his chauffeur. “I want you to stay here. If my wife leaves; follow her, and don’t let her out of your sight. Call me if anything happens.”  
“Yes Mr. Evans.” Sam leaves and the chauffeur goes to park nearby.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“We are deceiving him in the most despicable way.” Mercedes is pacing in the Jones leaving room clearly upset. Peter and Tina are sitting on the couch.   
“Yes I know sweetheart, but it’s not our fault.”   
“I’m tire of telling her that.”  
“I want to tell him the truth.”  
“If you do, we’ll go to jail.”  
“I told her that too. She’s going to ruin everything if she opens her big mouth.”  
“We are going to end up there anyway. Why do you think he came here huh, to investigate.”  
“He told you that?” Peter asks suddenly becoming anxious.  
“No. But I’m sure that’s why.”  
“So it’s not true that he lost his memory.”  
“It true, but he’s not satisfied. He suspects something, all he does is asks me questions. He’s not an idiot dad. He knows something is going on.”  
“But what about the other one, the fake Sam. What did he say? Is he scare?”  
“I don’t know. According to him, he planned everything perfectly so nothing could be found.”  
“Then what?”  
“I don’t know dad… I don’t know.” Her voice broken Mercedes kneels in front of her dad begging him to understand her predicament. “But even if he did plan everything perfectly I can’t keep pretending to be his wife. Dad you have to understand. I don’t love him.”  
“But he seems like a good man, educated, attractive.”  
“So what?”   
“Any woman would love to have your luck, you stubborn woman.” Added Tina irritated.  
“Couldn’t you learn to love him, with time?” Peter questions his daughter.  
“That wouldn’t be too hard, for he is very charming. But do you really think he could fall in love with me?” She asks with tears in her eyes.  
“Of course, why wouldn’t he. You’re such a good person, a beautiful woman and very intelligent. Intelligence and beauty are rarely found together. I’m sure he will see all that’s good in you.” Peter hugs his daughter trying to comfort her. “I am an old man, if I go to jail for few years, so what? But you and your sister are so young; you have all your lives ahead of you.”   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam walks to a building and tries to open the door but its lock. He knocks but no one answers, a woman approaching sees him. “Do you want to get in?  
“I knocked but no one answers.” He replies.  
“That’s because there’s no doorman. Are you looking for someone?” She asks curiously.  
“Yes, I’m looking for Sam Evans.”   
“Oh yes… I think he’s the one that moved out of one of the apartments last week. That’s the apartment that’s up for rent.” She says gesturing to the for rent sign on the side of the door.  
“Did you meet him, or see him sometime.”  
“The truth is that I don’t like to get involve with any of the tenants, it’s possible that I had seen him before.”  
“How did he look, do you know?”  
“I think he was young, tall…”  
“Brunette, blonde…” he asked.  
“Black hair, I think.” She replied. “Is he a family member or does he owe you money.”  
“How did you know, yes, he owes me money.”  
“Well as I told you I don’t get involve with the other tenants.”  
“Did you know if he had a servant or cleaning services?”  
“I wouldn’t know, I’m sorry. I have to go, excuse me.” Sam let her go and she entered the building. Then took his phone and dialed the number on the for rent sign.  
After searching the number on his phone; he acquires the agencies address and takes a taxi there. Once in; the employee, who also seems to be the business owner welcomes him and guides Sam to his office.  
“Thank you for seeing me without an appointment. I’m here to enquire about one of your former tenants at the building in 25 Revolution road. His name is Sam Evans.”  
The employee thinks for a moment. “I never met Mr. Evans personally. All the paperwork was done throw his attorney.”  
“What was the name of his attorney?”  
The employee once again pauses to think. “Ivan Castro.”  
“How did he look?”  
“Young, tall, strong build, black hair. I only saw him once when signing the lease; he even paid six months in advance.”  
“Can I see the lease?”  
“What is your interest in Mr. Evans? Are you from the police?”  
“No, it’s a personal matter.”  
“Then I’m sorry Mr…  
“Finn Hudson.”  
“Mr. Hudson, the clients lease is private and I cannot show it to anyone without a court order” the man explained.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes calls her boss, she didn’t wait long before the phone was picked up.  
“Mercedes, oh my god I saw you on the news and your husband.” How are you? How’s your husband?’  
“We are fine; dad told me you came by. Thanks for coming to check up on me.”  
“You would have done the same”  
“The reason I’m calling is that I wanted to make sure my position will still be there when I come back.”  
“Yes of course, I was surprise to find out your husband was a billionaire since you said you would come back to work after your honeymoon.”  
“Yeah, I don’t want to depend solely on my husband when I’m perfectly capable of providing for myself. I know that I’m supposed to be back to work next week but it might take a little longer. But I promise you, that I will do everything in my power to back to work on the set date. I need this job.”  
“I understand. I know it’s not like you to sit down and do nothing so I know that whatever the delay it’s for a good reason, and don’t worry you will always have a job here.  
Thanks, Mrs. Grant thanks for understanding. Bye.” She hangs up the phone.  
Mercedes and her dad are sitting at the kitchen table while Tina cooks dinner.  
“I was thinking of going to a lawyer, usually I would go to Santana but she still out of the country and I don’t know for sure if she’s coming back.” Commented Mercedes to her father.  
“What lawyer would believe us, when just a moment ago I myself; pretended to know your husband? We are nobodies, that Finn guy; without breaking a sweat would say that it’s our fault. And with his power and influence they would believe him over us.” Peter said taking Mercedes hands in his own. “Even if you told your friend Santana that’s more inclining to believe you because she knows you, it can’t compare to their big corporate lawyers. We would all lose in the battle including my friend.”  
“That friend of yours is the one that got you into those bad dealings.”   
“I know sweety, I’m sorry, but what can we do? You have the last word baby girl. I told you jail doesn’t’ scare me. But you and your sister are so young.”  
“Like she cares, it seems like the only thing she cares about is Sam Evans.” Adds Tina  
In that moment they hear a knock on the front door. Peter goes to answer followed by Mercedes.  
“Come in, come in. Did you finish with your business?”  
“Yeah, I’m done for the day. “  
“Come in sit, down; dinner is almost ready.”  
“Thanks I rather retire early, but I would like you to join us tomorrow for breakfast at the hotel.”  
“Me, Yes sure, it would be an honor. That is if I’m not a bother.”  
“Of course not dad.” Answers Mercedes and turns her attention to Sam. “I would really like to stay here tonight.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam opens the hotel room door to allow a hesitant Mercedes to go in first. “I asked for a light dinner for us.” Sam sees Mercedes looking nervous; leaning against the wall with her eyes close, and taking in small breaths. He approaches and stands next to her. “Don’t worry; I know exactly why you insisted on staying with your dad tonight. But you got nothing to worry about. The reason why I insisted on you coming with me is to stop you from getting any crazy ideas.”  
“Crazy ideas.” She replies looking at him.  
“Yeah, like running away. In any case I want you to know that when I left this afternoon the chauffer stayed behind with orders to watch the house.” She moved away from him feeling uncomfortable.   
“Were things alright with your family.” He ask.  
“Yes.”  
“You know; your dad was not at all what I was expecting.”  
“We are not sophisticated or high society people. My dad is…  
“A good man.” Interrupted Sam with a look of sincerity in his eyes. “I like him, which makes me like you more.”  
“I don’t understand.”   
Sam gets closer and runs his right through her silky hair. “Did I tell you how beautiful you look?” Leaving his hand on her cheek; he kisses her other cheek lingering a little. She tenses and closes her eyes when she feels his lips on her cheek. Feeling her tense, he backs off. “Look so we could be more comfortable and so you can relax; through that door is a hallway with two bedrooms. The main bed room and a second one. Which one do you chose.” He asks smiling.  
“The main one.” She says smiling brightly.   
“Okay, but just so you know; I won’t get offended if you choose to share it with me.” He flirts making her roll her eyes and turn away from him.   
“Men just see a woman and immediately think about sex.”  
“You’re not just any woman darling.” He tells her as he embraces her arms from behind. She turns her head and looks at him and he moves to kiss her when a knock interrupts them. He closes his eyes in frustration and apologizes before going to open the door.   
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“No dad no. She found the perfect husband and she stills complains.”  
“You know your sister; she has to follow her conscience.”  
“Yeah, then where is her conscience when it comes to us? What fault of our own is it that she fell for that asshole? Rants Tina sitting at the table to eat dinner with her father.  
“We can’t blame her for falling in love. That Finn guy new very well how to entangle her in his web of lies. She was only that man’s victim….  
Tina rolls her eyes “Oh please dad, stop justifying her. Do you want to end up in jail? The way things are going with Mercedes; nothing good is coming our way. You have to convince her dad, convince her to stop considering that damm Finn and to think about us, her family.”  
“I’m trying; but I can’t exactly force her. She’s no longer that little girl I used to tell what to do or not to do. On the other hand I’m worry that will be going to jail.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam and Mercedes are relaxed; sitting on the floor eating dinner by the coffee table.  
“I haven’t had a lot of boyfriends.” She said answering Sam’s question.  
“Why not.”  
“I don’t know. I never wanted to have a boyfriend just to have one or just so he could buy me stuff and take me out.”  
“Did you go to college?”  
“Yeah, after high school I went to UCLA.”  
“What was your major in?”  
“My major was in fashion design and I have an associate in business administration. I barely manage to finish two years of college before I had to move back home. With my associates I got a job as assistant manager at the store and on and off full time manager when the boss was on business trips or vacation.   
“When my dad died I was still in college, my mom didn’t know much about business but she knew who to trust to keep the company until I took charge. She advised us to start at the bottom and work our way up in the company to better understand the business and to teach us the value of hard work.   
“Your mom is a very intelligent woman, I like her.” Breathed Mercedes.  
“She likes you too. Well everybody likes you.” He said in a flirty manner.  
“There you go flirting again, do you ever stop.” They laugh  
He moves closer to her smiling and she smiles back. “What if I told you that from the moment I met you; I was mesmerized by you.” They jumped and laugh when he almost spills the wine on them.  
“My god, you are a charmer.” Mercedes answered flirting.  
“If I don’t achieve my purpose of conquering you; I will feel like the most frustrated man on earth.” Laughed Sam shaking his head already feeling frustrated.   
“Please Sam.” Smile Mercedes shaking her head.  
“Please what?” he once again moves closer putting his arm around her shoulders. “I really like you.” He breaths making her blush. He turns her face to him. “You fascinate me like no other woman. I don’t know…” she keeps blushing but doesn’t stop him. “You have something that draws me to you and no matter how hard I try I can’t stop.” He whispers.  
Mercedes laughs lowly trying to play if off. “I’m just an ordinary woman.”  
He smiles “NO,no no no, there’s nothing ordinary about you.” he says putting his wine glass away and taking hers to do the same.  
She smiles nervously when she notices him staring at her, he gently caresses her cheek making her shuddered. She plunged in his green orbs and melts. He closes the distance between them and lays his lips on hers. He kisses her soft lips passionately and she kisses him back. He stops breathless with his forehead against hers. “Let me be with you.” He whispered with lust and passion. She shakes head no and tries to turn her head away but he pulls her towards him and kisses her again, and she lets him. He starts to unbutton her shirt. “I want to make love to you.” He breaths against her luscious lips.  
“We don’t know each other” she whispers with her eyes close. She runs her hands over his chest and wants nothing more than to rip his shirt off.   
“We know each other enough. I don’t care about the rest” then kissed her again, but this time his mouth melded against hers demandingly, teasing, tantalizing, drawing a small moan from her lips. She wants him but she’s scare. She’s fighting a war with herself.  
“No please” she whispers as he deepens the kiss lowering her to the floor. His lips feel amazing against hers and his hand grabs her breast through her bra. She could feel his hard cock making the wetness between her legs increase.  
“This has never happen with any woman.” He whispers lustfully to her between kisses. “You got me enthrall, drooling over you like an idiot. I don’t know what’s happening to me with you. “  
He kisses her neck, her collarbone, then heading toward his lips once again. “You don’t know.” She breaths kissing him back fighting for control of her lust and her senses.  
“What I know it’s enough.” He says kissing her hungrily and with desperation. “All I know is that I need you now and you need me too.” And god does need her. He’s completely fascinated by her, falling so fast and so hard that he doesn’t want to fight it. One thing was clear, she made him horny on so many levels it was impossible to count. He couldn’t wait to get her naked, bury his cock in her cunt, and fuck them both into oblivion. He wants her to be his, completely his. Fuck her until the only thing in her mind is that she’s his and no one else’s.   
He lowered his kiss toward her neck and a slight moan escaped her while she felt him smile against her skin. Her hands couldn't help but wandered through his chest, feeling his muscles jumped at her touch. He kissed his way through her lips again, and his hand stroked her waist, before gently sliding toward her thigh and her ass. He squeezes her ass and grounds himself against her rubbing his cock against her pussy.   
“We’re moving too fast.” She says breathless when she feels his hands trying to unbutton her pants.  
“No it’s not too fast.” He says kissing her lips again. “We are marry, are we not.” He says looking at her in the eyes, reminding her; what he is. She jumps up pushing him off of her and moves away from him, though she remains sitting on the floor.   
“I’m tire and would like to go to sleep.” She looks away shaking and still trying to catch her breath.   
Sam groans in frustration. “You’re not tire, you’re a coward. There’s something you want to tell me, but don’t dare too.”   
“There’s nothing to tell. You lost your memory. To you I’m a stranger that you want to fuck like I’m some sort of conquest and I’m not here for that.”  
“Wanting to sleep with one’s wife is a conquest? Are you my woman or not?” screams a frustrated Sam, the bulge in his pants was bothering the hell out of him.   
This made Mercedes mad and she gets up and confronts him. “You’re a cruel and manipulative asshole, you want to humiliate me, make me submit to you; but you won’t be able to because above all I have my dignity.” She picks up her shoes and leaves to her room.   
“Fuck.” Frustrated he kicks the table making the wine spill.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 12  
The next morning Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Peter were having breakfast at the hotel. Peter wouldn’t stop talking; making Mercedes feel awkward and annoying Tina who kept rolling her eyes. Peter sat at the head of their table with Sam and Mercedes sitting side by side and Tina across from them.  
“When I married I was no longer a young man. My wife Elena wasn’t that young either and then she was gone…” he quiet down for a second. “But she left me these strong beautiful girls. Right they are beautiful.”  
“Yes they are.” Replied Sam looking at Mercedes with a smile.  
“Of course every father feels pride for their daughters, but they are my pride and joy. They are kind, great girls. Especially Mercedes. She’s so responsible and hard working.” Sam just kept nodding his head smiling at Mercedes. She kept shifting in her seat feeling uncomfortably hot under his stare and uncomfortable with her dad throwing praises at her. She kept trying pay attention to her dad, but Sam’s green eyes kept drawing her back to him.  
“This is breakfast is delicious. We haven’t eating anything so delicious in a while. Right Mercedes.”  
Mercedes smile and nodded politely. “Yes dad.”  
“This is just so great”  
“Dad it’s just a breakfast.” Tina says embarrassed and annoyed.  
“I was referring to everything, not just the breakfast, but the service, the place.”  
Sam takes a piece of fruit from Mercedes plate and eats it, like it’s the most normal thing in the world.  
“Thank you for inviting me to such an amazing restaurant.”  
“My pleasure Mr. Jones.”  
“I know it’s not wine but I still want to make a toast.” He picks up his glass of orange juice as do the others. “To your recovery.” Peter and Sam click glasses as did Tina and Mercedes. “When they told me you were dead, I was so shocked.” Mercedes immediately tense.  
“Mr. Jones how did you find out about that.” Asked Sam curiously.  
Mercedes immediately jumped in to cover her tracks. “I told him, right after Carole called.”  
“Yes, yes could you imagine? She had just gotten marry and finds out that her husband just died.” Sam just nods thoughtfully.  
“Sam already knows the whole story dad.” Mercedes tries to end the conversation.  
“Yes of course.”  
“Well I have to go, I have things to do. Mercedes I won’t be long where do you want to meet?”  
“I think my dad’s house.”  
“I’ll leave the chauffeur at your disposal, call me if you need anything.” He says putting money in the checkbook. He leaves.  
They watch him leave the restaurant. “He seems like a good man, attentive. You’re very lucky baby girl.”  
“No, I’m not dad, I’m very unfortunate.”  
“Here we go again.” Says Tina getting up from the table followed by Mercedes and her dad. They walk out of the restaurant.  
“Yes here we go again. You’re not in my shoes, so you don’t know how unfortunate I feel right now. Why you think he left us the chauffer, it’s because he’s afraid I’ll take off.” She said answering her own question.  
“Take off.”  
“He knows everything.”  
“He told you?”  
“Of course not.” Tina answers for Mercedes. “It’s just crazy ideas in her head. If he knew anything, we’ve be in jail right now.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam is in city hall waiting, soon enough a clerk approaches from behind the desk a paper in his hands. “Mr. Evans.”  
“Yes, here.”  
“Here’s your marriage certificate and a copy of the application for the marriage license.” Sam takes the papers and looks at it. He recognizes his name as well as Mercedes and their signatures. He sees the name of his witnesses and is sure that he has never met anyone by those names.  
“Can I please see the vital records?  
“Is there something wrong with the documents you have.”  
“I just I need to verify the signatures and I requested that the marriage be of separate property but here it says that its community property. That’s why I want to see the vital records.”  
“Let me talk to the magistrate, see if I can get those records for you.”  
“Thank you.”  
A few minutes later the clerk comes back.  
“Unfortunately the book where your vital record is; seems to be missing.”  
“What do you mean missing?”  
“The judge covering for Judge Clements just told me.”  
“I beg your pardon but who is Judge Clements?”  
“He’s the judge who officiated your wedding.”  
“Well can’t you talk to him, call him.”  
“I’m sorry but he’s out of the country. On indefinite leave.” Sam laughs sarcastically and shakes his head at his luck.  
“Those books are not allowed out of city hall. I’m sure the book is somewhere here. Why don’t you come back in a few days?” Sam nods and leaves. He goes to look for the witnesses. The application has the names and addresses of his suppose witnesses. Each address he goes to, they say the same thing those people had never lived there.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes is cooking while her dad sits on the kitchen table.  
“He seems like a good man, with a noble heart. He doesn’t seem to be malicious and respects his elders. The way I see it I couldn’t wish for a better man for you.”  
“Yes dad, but I can’t be with a man just to avoid jail. He may have all the good qualities in the world and yes I really like him. But I feel so ashamed and guilty. I’m deceiving him dad, there’s no coming back from that.”  
“I’ll tell him that it was me. That I came up with this scheme with Finn and that I force you to marry.”  
“No, please dad. It’s my fault for stupidly getting involved with Finn.” Someone knocks and Mercedes goes to answer. It was Sam.  
“Did you finish your business?”  
“Yes.” He kisses her cheek.  
“Oh you’re back. Mercedes was getting a little anxious.”  
“Well I’m back now. How about we eat and then head back home.” He says looking at Mercedes in the eyes.  
Tina walks in. “My semester is officially over, I just made up my last exam.”  
“Well would you like to come back with us now that you’re off?” He knew Mercedes would feel more comfortable if she had someone she knew with her.  
Tina gasped and smile. “Yes that would be awesome.”  
“I don’t know, I don’t want dad to be alone.” Said Mercedes. If Tina was out of the storm then it would be better for her  
“I can take care of myself.”  
“Even so I’ll still worry.”  
“Why doesn’t Mr. Jones just comes and spends a couple of weeks with us.” Suggested Sam  
“Me? I would love to.”  
“Yeahhhh.” Screams Tina running over to her dad and hugs him. Peter turns to Sam. “Thank you so much, for giving me this opportunity to spend more time with my girls.”  
“Come on dad; let’s get ready, before he changes his mind.” Peter and Tina leave excitedly upstairs.  
“Sam you shouldn’t have done that. I don’t want me and my family to be a burden.”  
“You’re not a burden. I want them to come. I know it will make you happy to have your family close. Go on, help your family pack. I’ll wait here.” Mercedes nods and leaves. Sam waits till she’s out of sight and turns to go to the mantle where the picture of him and Mercedes is. He takes the frame and takes out the picture in it, putting in underneath his shirt on his waist and then just stands and waits.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Quinn and Rachel are sitting outside drinks in hand.  
“Jesse told you that, why?” asks Quinn to Rachel.  
“He’s always around so I think he might have seen something. You know since he’s such a busy man.” Said Rachel sarcastically. “He’s just going around gossiping.”  
“Well I don’t believe it. Besides if Finn had really met them before they came here, he would have said something.”  
“I told him that, or at least should have said something to reassure Sam because when he arrived he had no idea he had married her.”  
“But he remembers now right?” asks Quinn curious.  
“Who knows, I spent most of my time out of here because I don’t even want to look at her.” Replied Rachel bitterly.  
“You should find out. Your mother must know. I’m not entirely convince he marry that fat bitch just like that.”  
“I told you Sam has always been a private person when it comes to his relationships.”  
“Yeah, but not with your mom; he values her advice and opinion. If she didn’t know about this marriage of his then something weird is going on.”  
“I think you’re right.”  
“And if Finn already knew them, then what’s the mystery.”  
“Still we don’t know if Finn knew them for sure.”  
“Ask you mom, she should know something, anything.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Tim and Finn are in Finn’s room talking.  
“Everything went wrong.” Tim said sounding depressed  
“Yeah.”  
“And to think when you came up with the plan, everything seemed so easy, so foolproof. It couldn’t have been better. Remember, we were talking about the plan when we saw her dancing in the club in Miami. Once you realized she wasn’t with the guy she was dancing with, you approached her, and days later you went to see her in her hometown. You woo her, won over her family, she was the perfect woman. Even better with her father getting mix up with the wrong people.”  
“Yeah but you and your cousin ruined everything. If you had killed him on that road, right now she would be a widow with a lot of money.” Reproach Finn angrily.  
“We pushed the car over the edge, we saw the car explode. What else could we have possibly done? Who would have imagined that he was going to survive? He seems to have more lives than a cat.”  
“Yes, but even cats die.” Said Finn bitterly.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Carole and Lauren are in Carole’s office. She’s putting some books away.  
“I think you should tell them the truth.”  
“No Lauren, if I didn’t tell them when they were children. Now is unthinkable. Finn has always been embittered and full of resentment and Rachel arrogant and prejudice. For now they still listen to me a little. But if I tell them they are Dwight’s biological children too.”  
“Maybe it will make them feel better.”  
“Better how.”  
“Well that they have the right to enjoy what Sam gives them.”  
“But what are they going to think about me. That I’m an adulteress. That I cheated on the man they love, the one they think it’s their father, to give myself to another man.”  
“They will understand.”  
“No they won’t, I know them. That weight I have in my heart will never go away. Don’t get me wrong I don’t regret being with Dwight. With him I spent the best years of my life and he gave me three beautiful children. And when I say three I mean Sam too, you know how I love him. But if one day they find out, they will hate me.”  
“No they won’t, they love you. Besides kids shouldn’t judge their parents.”  
Someone knocks, Lauren goes to open.  
Burt comes in. “Sorry to bother you Mrs. Evans, I just wanted to let you know Mr. Sam called to say he is coming back this afternoon and that Mr. Puckerman and Blaine are coming to see him.”  
“Well, that’s a surprise. Sam never lets us know when he’s coming home.”  
“I think it’s because this time he’s bringing a guess.”  
“A guess? Who?”  
“His wife’s father. He also asks that one of the guess rooms be prepared for him.”  
“So he didn’t go to Miami, he went to her house. Why did he lie?” Wonder Carole.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Quinn sees Finn with his arms on the stair rail outside and approaches him.  
“Hey you.”  
He ignores her.  
“Hey don’t be rude. What are you doing all alone?” She walks down the stairs  
“Nothing.” He answers but does not turn to look at her.  
“Did Sam come back?”  
“No.”  
“What do you think of your sister in law?” She asked walking to stand beside him.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean do you like her, do you dislike her? You must have some sort of opinion.”  
“Why do you want to know?”  
“Because I do.”  
“Stop beating around the bush. What do you really want?”  
“As you know very well I was dating Sam.”  
“Yeah, but you weren’t the only one.”  
“Don’t be a ass. Maybe I wasn’t the only one… but I was the one with the most possibilities. You and Sam never got along, how about a little retaliation.” She walks around him, her had brushing his back.  
“You could seduce her and it’s very likely that she won’t fall for you, but if you got her in a compromising situation…  
“Why wouldn’t she fall for me?” asked Finn bitterly. “Is it that no other man exists as long as Sam is around?  
“Relax…. It’s that Sam is…  
“Sam is what? Just because the sex was good for you, doesn’t mean it’s the same for other women.”  
“Well if you’re so sure of yourself, prove it. Here’s your chance.” She said seductively before leaving.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam, Mercedes, Tina and Peter arrived. Peter is in awe of the mansion, he can’t believe a place so beautiful exists.  
“Whao what a beautiful garden and the house, I’ve never seen anything like it. You’re such a humble man; no one would think you own all of this. Congrats.”  
“My father was the one who left us everything. I just try to keep his heritage alive by working hard.”  
“Yes, but I imagine that you made it grow since you took charge. Look at this place, its spectacular.”  
Sam chuckles. “This way Mr. Jones.” Mercedes and Tina follow behind.  
“I don’t think it was a good idea to bring dad here.” Whispers Mercedes.  
“We just have to make sure he doesn’t get drunk.”  
“When Finn sees him he’ll be furious.”  
“Well tough, frankly dad doesn’t scare me. You scare me. You’re so afraid all the time that I’m afraid at any moment you going to spill the beans on us and that would be tragic for all of us.”  
They stop talking and pass Sam who’s waiting with the door open.  
“Everyone I want to introduced Mr. Jones.” He says to Carole, Puck and Blaine.  
“Mr. Jones this is my mother Carole Evans, my friend and doctor Blaine Anderson and my friend and colleague Architect Noah Puckerman.”  
“Is an honor to meet you Mrs. Evans; you have a beautiful home.”  
“Thank you, this is you daughters home as well so you are welcome anytime.”  
“Doctor, Architect is nice to meet you.” They shake hands.  
“Sir. Nice to meet you as well.” Replied Blaine and Puck.  
“Mr. Jones is going to stay a few days with us.”  
“Mr. Evans was nice enough to invite me.”  
“Well like my mother said you always welcome here. Burt why don’t you show Mr. Jones to his room and send for his suitcase in the car.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“Mercedes why don’t you show your dad around.”  
“Yeah, I’ll do that.”  
“I’ll go with them too.” Said Tina following them.  
“Excuse us.” They leave.  
“Surprised?” asks Sam.  
“No son, you have every right to invite whomever you want. What I find strange is that you said you were going to Florida and it’s my understanding that Mr. Jones lives nowhere near Florida”  
“It’s just that Mercedes was worried about her dad and I decided to change course.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Later Sam, Blaine and Puck are in Sam’s office. Sam is behind his desk and Puck and Blaine are sitting on the opposite side of the desk.  
“Why did you lie?” Asks Blaine  
“Because I didn’t want anybody to know that I was going to Ohio.”  
“Why?”  
“I went to find out some things.”  
“What things.”  
“I have never met Mr. Jones before and he has never met me.”  
“He told you that?”  
“No, but it wasn’t hard to detect, he’s…transparent. I went to the address where I supposedly lived and a neighbor gave me a very interesting description of Sam Evans.”  
“What did the neighbor say?”  
Sam told them the description the neighbor and the man from the agency gave him. He also told about his trip to city hall and the missing records as well as the non-existent witnesses.  
“Damm they plan everything to tee.” Said Puck astonished.  
“Of course they did. What have you found out about the trailer that came at us?”  
“The woman couldn’t describe the model of the trailer nor did she take notice of the plates.”  
“You don’t think it was an accident?” Asks Blaine.  
“No, that trailer came straight at us. I know what you’re thinking Blaine, that the driver must’ve been drunk. But I’m telling you someone was trying to kill me that night.”  
“You’re aware that you sound insane. Just the other day you told me you remember your wedding to Mercedes.”  
“I know I’m sorry Blaine but I needed to be sure before I told you anything. Now I’m asking to please do not say anything.”  
“Yes of course.”  
“Puck what did you find on the Jones finances?” Sam had called Puck prior to leaving Lima to investigate their financial situation.  
“Mr. Jones gets a disability check every month. He pays half of the mortgage, Mercedes pays the other half. She gets paid biweekly. She seems to divide between household bills Gas and Electrify and personal expenses. She made some recent purchase of household items. Makes sense, if no one knew of the wedding there wasn’t going to be a bridal shower. She has one credit card which I think it’s for emergencies because the only transactions I found were six months ago and in the last two weeks. Train tickets, food, and parking. She owns a 2005 Toyota Prius. Tina gets financial aid for college and lives at home so I’m assuming what every she gets she gets from her dad or Mercedes. One thing I found strange is that 2000 dollars were withdraw from Mercedes savings account the day after your supposed wedding.”  
Sam’s heart drops at the immediate thought that crosses his head. Did Mercedes pay someone to have him killed or the person that helped her come up with this scheme? ‘Sam closes his eyes and buries his face in his hands. He doesn’t want to believe it, that Mercedes could be capable of something so despicable. Still a part of him believes she’s a victim. Her nervousness around him, always afraid like she might just break at any moment. Her eyes, he remembers her soulful eyes, and he can’t see an ounce of malice in them.  
“I don’t know what to think, on one hand it seems like she paid someone to have you kill. But on the other hand it seems like a short amount of money to murder someone.” Resumes Puck  
“Yeah but some people would do anything for money.” Adds Blaine.  
Sam sits still with tears in his eyes but won’t let them fall. His breathing is shallow and his heart is breaking and he feels like he wants to cry but he doesn’t let himself. He grips the handles on his chair until his hands are pale white.  
“What are you thinking Sam?”  
“I don’t know what to think, I want to believe she’s innocent, that she’s a victim but everything seems to be pointing to that fact that she’s guilty.”  
“You should call the police.”  
“No! I want to confront her first.”  
“When?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Sam I know you like this woman but you can’t let your feelings get in the way.”  
He closes his eyes tight and sights. “They already have.” He opens his eyes and looks up at his friends. “I’m not stupid I know that she’s guilty; I know that she’s deceiving me. I just want to confront her first, when the time is right. Now that I know the truth I can plan my moves accordingly. And trust me she’s not getting away with this.” Said Sam he’s face hard and full of anger.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
It’s night and Tina and Mercedes are in their dads room.  
“Calm down Mercedes. Dad is not a fool; he will keep his mouth shut.”  
“I know dad’s not a fool but he’s not a very good liar, he always gets mix up in his lies. And When Finn sees him here…  
“Finn will keep his mouth shut too because he has more tail to be step on than us.”  
“Why would Sam invite dad, you think he wants to elicit information from him?”  
“Why not think that he did it to please you; that he doesn’t care that we’re not from the same social class, that he really likes you. You know what, I’m going to bed and it’s not that I’m tire from the trip but because I’m tire of your doubts. Have a good night, though I don’t know why I bother.” Tina leaves.  
After her dad gets out of the shower and settles in Mercedes says goodnight and leaves to her room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Lauren I need your help before you go home.”  
“What is it Carole?”  
“I need you to ask Puck, what really is happening. Sam gave an explanation but I don’t completely believe it. I think he’s hiding something from me, so I need you to ask Noah.”  
“And what makes you think he’s going to say anything to me?”  
“You’ve gone out a few times and he really likes you. I remember that whenever he came here he would always find an excuse to talk to you. I’ve seen him come to you for advice about his sister. Honestly why you too aren’t boyfriend and girlfriend already is beyond me.”  
“Please, I’m like ten years older than him, and a widow.”  
“Really that’s what’s stopping you. He doesn’t care about that and frankly it’s ridiculous that force him to act like you’re not going out with him when he comes by.  
“I’m being professional; he understands that this is my place of work.” Carole pouts and Lauren sights in resignation. “Fine if it makes you feel better I’ll ask; though I don’t think it’s he’s going to tell me anything.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Blaine left for his shift at the hospital leaving Sam and Puck to continue their discussion.  
“I going to keep this quiet until I get proof, but I won’t share the same roof with a man that is trying to kill me!”  
“Sam calm down ok. Look I know that I only met the man briefly but I agree that Mercedes dad doesn’t seem like a bad man, but there’s the still could exist another accomplice.”  
“Supposedly; but if Mercedes was cold and calculating she would have slept with me from the get go to try and convince me that she really is my wife.” Speculated Sam.  
“And she hasn’t done it, not even now that you went to Lima?” Asked Puck.  
“No, and I’m not trying to be presumptuous; but I know when a woman likes me, and she likes me. We were getting hot and heavy, things got really intense and then she stopped cold. Someone is cock blocking me, which means someone is controlling her.”  
“They don’t want her to sleep with you.”  
“Exactly.”  
“But that’s just stupid. If she accepted the plan; the best thing was for her to have sex with you; to keep you happy and convince you that you really are married.”  
“Maybe she was deceived Puck; and the whole thing was a plan expecting me to die.”  
“Don’t you think you’re putting too much trust in her?”  
“Maybe”  
“Ok, supposed that she didn’t know of the plan. If she didn’t sleep with you it’s because whoever came up with this scheme forbid her from doing it. Which means that the person is in love with her.” Speculated Puck.  
“That’s exactly what I thought. On more than one occasion she’s being very close to telling me, but she’s afraid, very afraid. Maybe whoever did this made it so all the blame would befall on her and her family.” Sam speculated.  
“And her dad, did he know of the plan or maybe they knew something of him and are blackmailing them.”  
“I’m thinking the second one…  
“That’s why you invited him.”  
“Yeah. I want to see what I can elicit from him.”  
“Ok so if Mercedes dad wasn’t the one to come up with this plan, it means there’s someone else and according to the description the neighbor and the man from the agency gave you. The man was tall white male, strong with black hair. The man can forge your signature perfectly, knows your every move, has always hated you and wants everything that is yours.”  
“On the other hand, is always interfering in my relationship with Mercedes. Tell me who fits that specific description?”  
“Finn…  
Sam nods in agreement. “Exactly.”  
“My best advice is to use caution.  
“For the moment a scandal is the least of my worries. I know that it could affect the company stocks but I’m more concern about my mother. Even if Carole wasn’t the one to give birth to me I consider her my mother and I know it will devastate her to know what her son is capable off.”  
Puck nods in agreement. Sam takes a picture from a drawer in his desk. “I need you to do me a favor.” He looks at the picture of him and Mercedes for a moment and then gives it to Puck. “Could you check if it’s Photoshopped?”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Puck got out of the house and gave his key to one of the chauffeur to get his car. He saw Lauren outside pacing.  
“Lauren, sorry I didn’t say goodbye; I thought you left.”  
“It doesn’t matter; I was waiting for you actually.”  
“Something wrong?”  
“I know it’s none of my business but Carole is worry and I can’t seem to soothe her fears. Can you tell me what you, Blaine and Sam talked about?”  
“We talked about Mercedes dad…”  
“No, no I want the truth. I realize I’m asking a lot but I’m worry. Not just for Carole but for Sam. First he tells Carole that he never met her in his life, then he tells her that he might be staring to remember her, but I think he’s lying. Please just tell me the truth.”  
“Nothing is happening Lauren, don’t make something out of nothing everything is completely normal.”  
“No it’s not normal! Nothing is normal! It’s not normal that Sam got marry without telling his family anything, it’s not normal that his wife is nervous and afraid all the time…. that they don’t sleep together. I’m not stupid Noah. I know Carol can be blind when it comes to her loved ones, but I’m not. Something is seriously wrong and I’m worry for Carole and her family.”  
“I understand that you’re worry. Lauren you know how much I care about you, but you also know about my loyalty to Sam”  
“You’re not going to tell me anything are you?”  
“I’m sorry  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“Burt who was that arrived with Mercedes.” Asks Rachel walking into the living room.  
“That was Mrs. Evans father.”  
“Whose father?”  
“Mercedes’s father.”  
“WHAT, can you tell me what the hell is that woman’s father doing here?” Asks Rachel walking towards her mom.  
“Mercedes, her name is Mercedes, and to answer your question; Sam invited him to spend a few days here.”  
“Has Sam gone crazy, are you going to let this house turn into the ghetto full of bums?” Mercedes was walking by and heard her and stop in her tracks. She turns to Rachel  
“The last person that should talk about bums is the lazy ass bitch that does nothing but sit on her ass all day. You don’t like me, I get it, insult me all you want. I don’t care; cause it’s going in one ear and out the other, but leave my father out of your mouth. You don’t know him!”  
“Carole I’m sorry you had to hear that and that I disrespected your house.” Mercedes says to Carole even though she’s looking angrily at Rachael and leaves as Sam walks in and sees an obvious upset Mercedes go upstairs. “Mercedes… Mercedes.” She keeps going. “What happened?” he asks Rachel in an accusatory manner.  
“Nothing.”  
“What did you tell her?!” asks Sam firmly.  
“Nothing, I was just talking to mom that I found it strange that you invited her dad, that’s all.” She said shrugging her shoulders.  
Sam doesn’t believe her and goes to Mercedes room. Mercedes is seating on a chair with her elbows on her thighs and her face in her hands.  
“What happened, what did she say?”  
“Why don’t you ask her?” she answers looking up him.  
He kneels to be at eye level with her and holds her arms. “I’m asking you.”  
“I want to leave Sam.”  
“This is your home Mercedes, why do you want to leave.” He asks looking into her eyes.  
“Because I don’t belong here, much less my dad. You’re sister’s right. They are all ashamed of us. It’s not fair to your family for you to force us to be here. And I still don’t understand why you insist on keep us here. Why did you invite my dad? To mock him…” she said getting up turning away from him.  
“What other motive could I have, other than to please you?” he says standing behind her, she turns to face him.  
“I really appreciate what you’ve done for us, but I want to leave. I don’t feel comfortable here. We are from a different social class. When I marry I thought I was going to marry someone like us.” she sights looking up tears in her eyes. “It’s not that I hate money, I would be a hypocrite if said that. But I’m not ready for this. I feel inhibited, uncomfortable here.” she said shrugging her shoulders.  
She walks away from him and stops by the chair. “On the other hand, I have responsibilities. I have a job to get back to and school. I only ask for two weeks off and the second week is almost over and the school semester is only a couple of weeks away. I need to go.”  
“No you don’t, you don’t have to work anymore.”  
“Yes I do. That was the plan and married or not I’m sticking to it.”  
“What plan?” asks Sam confuse.  
Her voice was broken and sad and she had tears in her eyes.  
“The plan was for Sam and Mercedes to get marry; live happy together in his little apartment; and maybe someday they could save enough to buy a house, build family together.” She had a distant look in her eyes as she remembers telling Finn all her plans. She was so happy and excited; so full of dreams of a life together. She closed her eyes and let the tears flow as she realize that only she had made plans. Finn had just nodded at her; never agreeing nor disagreeing; because he knew her plans would never come to pass. She took a deep breath. “The plan was for me to go back to school. For me to finish my degree while I still work at the store. Tina was supposed to get a job and together with my dad’s disability check they could support themselves with a little help from me if they needed it. I was supposed to live happy with my husband in our little apartment. But that’s not going to happen, so let’s just please go our separate ways.”  
“No, Mercedes we can still have that.”  
“No we can’t.”  
“Yes we can, I’ll buy us a house. You don’t need to work I can support the both of us.”  
“Oh so you expect me to sit on my ass all day doing nothing. You obviously don’t know me cause if you knew me you would know that it’s not me.  
“I’m not saying that. But you could go to school here.”  
“Mercedes shook her head. “It’s better for us to leave. Your family doesn’t like me or my family. They are ashamed of being seeing or involve with us and I’m not here for people to make me and my family feel less than we are. We may not be rich but we are decent human beings.”  
“I agree.” He grabs her arm and gently turns her towards him. He puts his hand through her hair and caresses her cheek with his other hand. “Mercedes, what matters in a human being is what they feel inside. Money doesn’t make a person better or worst or superior or inferior. Don’t you feel bad, nobody in this house has any right to say anything to you because they have what they have; because I give it to them.”  
“But they are your family.”  
“And what are you? Aren’t you my wife?” She sights and looks down. “See?”  
“I don’t want them to talking about my dad; they have no right to offend him. For them to insult my family and humiliate them. It’s best for everyone; for us to leave Sam. So please I’m begging you; give me a divorce and lets end this once and for all!” she was crying now.  
“Is that really why you want a divorce or is it because we are married through community property and is convenient for you.” Asks Sam clearly upset.  
“Maybe for some people money is the most important thing, but not for me. Keep your money, all I want is my freedom.”  
“Ok.” He said sadly.  
“You’re going to give me a divorce?” She asked surprised.  
“If that’s what you want.” He said nodding his head. “But first let me pay off a debt that I owe you.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the door.  
“What are you doing, let me go?”  
“I told you, it is something I owe you.” He dragged her out of her room and down the stairs.  
“Rachel!”  
“Sam what are you doing.” Whispered Mercedes.  
“Rachel” He lets go of Mercedes and goes to the living room where Rachel is talking with her mother. He pulls her from her chair and drags her to where Mercedes is by the stairs.”  
“I don’t know what you say to offend Mercedes, but whatever it was you apologize to her this instant.” He said angrily.  
“Sam please…”  
“Now Rachel.”  
“It’s really not necessary.” Said Mercedes not wanting to create more conflict.  
“Apologize to her because I won’t be waiting here all night.”  
“Sam.” Called Carole.  
“I’m sorry mother but it’s necessary.”  
“Rachel.” Said Sam firmly pulling her arm  
Rachel hesitated “Sorry.” Then she turns away from Mercedes obviously humiliated.  
“You may leave.” Sam tells her and she looks at him and then leaves.  
“Satisfy?” he asks Mercedes cupping her cheek. Mercedes just turns and leaves. Sam turns to his mother.  
“I’m sorry mother. But Mercedes is my wife and I will not allow her to be disrespected.”  
Carole just nods.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Rachel stomps angrily all the way to her to her part of the house. Jesse is getting a drink when he sees his furious wife enter their living room, taking off her shoes and throwing them angrily.  
“Something has to be done about that bitch; we have to get her the hell out of here!”  
“Calm down and tell me what happened.” Replied Jesse with little patience. “I know that you can’t stand her from the moment she showed up saying she’s Sam’s wife. But now you want to kick her out of the house, come on.”  
Rachel was hysterical. “Is the least she deserves, you don’t know. Sam forced me to humiliate myself in front of her. She has him complete whip.”  
“Obviously she’s going to have him whip, she his woman you idiot.”  
“Don’t call me that.” She slapped him and left an angry Jesse who threw his glass at the floor.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mercedes: "How could I pretend to be the wife of a man I've never met? A man I met days after the wedding?" Sam: "How could I possibly forget what is supposed to be the most important person in my life?" How could a marriage base on lies and distrust survive? I can't trust him. I can't trust her. SAMCEDES.

Chapter 13  
“Excuse me, do you know where Mercedes is?” asked her dad with flowers in his hand.  
The servant looked at him suspiciously as she has never seen him before. Peter notice and smiled warmly. “I’m her father.”  
The woman nodded in understanding. “I think she’s in her room.”  
Peter nodded but was still confuse. “And which way is it?”  
She told him the way.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Finn walks into Mercedes room while she’s putting on her bathrobe. She jumps and hurries to cover herself. “Get out of here.”  
“Did you really think we weren’t going to talk all day?”  
“I want you to leave NOW.”  
“Let’s go to the hallway.”  
“No.”  
“Then we talk here.” He replied taking a seat.  
“What if Sam sees us?” said Mercedes walking towards the door.  
“What was he doing in Lima? Investigating?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Why did you come back? Why didn’t take the opportunity to stay there.”  
“I couldn’t.”  
“Don’t tell me he had you tight to him all day.”  
“And what if he was? He’s a thousand times better than you.”  
“I’m warning you, if you get involve with him and I tell him everything and I don’t give a damm what happens afterwards.”  
Peter walks in on them surprising Finn. “What’s he doing here!” he screamed loud enough for Sam to hear him from his room.  
“Don’t blame my daughter; I was the one who accepted Mr. Evans invitation to come here.”  
“Dad its okay, you don’t have to give this man any explanations.” She said defending her father. “Let’s talk somewhere else.” Finn grabbed her arm and led her away.  
Sam walks in and sees Peter holding flowers and looking towards the way her daughter left. Sam had caught a glimpse of Mercedes leaving with Finn arousing his anger and intriguing him even more.  
He kept his cool and addressed Mr. Jones. “Where did Mercedes and Finn go? He asked surprising Peter who hadn’t seem Sam come from behind him.  
Peter jump and was looking very nervous and was shaking his head. “I don’t know, I didn’t understand.”  
“You didn’t understand?” repeated Sam.  
“No. I think he wanted to show her something.” Sam knew he was making things up as he went along.  
“What?  
“Uhhh…. Like I said I wasn’t paying attention.”  
“Mr. Jones did you know Finn before?”  
“No, never.”  
“So it’s the first time you see him?”  
“Yes.”  
“Mr. Jones it’s my understanding that Finn went to see you after my suppose death.” Peter paled in shock and tried to retract.  
“Oh yeah, yeah. Sorry I get confuse sometimes. Age and all; you understand right.” Sam nodded not believing a word.  
“Yes. Would you like a drink Mr. Jones?”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Finn and Mercedes are walking outside, they could see the clouds forming, a big storm is coming.  
“We have to get out, but in the best way possible.” said Mercedes walking with Finn.  
“According to you what would be the best way possible.”  
“I don’t want to hurt my family. Under no circumstance I’m I going to allow my dad to spend his last years in a prison. It’s also not fair for me and Tina to pay for something we didn’t do.” She sights worry and resumes “If I wasn’t such a coward and told the truth when I found out everything; we would have possibility of salvation. But now we’re in too deep.” She said to herself and turn away from Finn.  
“You know his temperament better than I do and you know that by force we won’t accomplish anything but to arouse his anger and rage. For the time being he has agree to give me a divorce.”  
“Good. Tomorrow you tell him to get started on the paper work”  
“I can’t pressure him, besides he has behave amazing with me and has being kind with my dad.”  
“He’s behaving himself because he wants you; he wants to you get you in his bed. Hasn’t he tried to…?”  
Mercedes looked away from him looking guilty. Finn pulls her back to face him. “Did he proposition you for sex?!  
“Of course he has, but I said no and he was decent enough to respect my decision.”  
“Respect my ass! He’s playing with you to force you to stay with him, even if it’s out of gratitude. What you think he does with all his other conquest. He flatters them and pretends to be interested and after he fucks them he sends his assistant to buy them some bracelet from tiffanies as way of saying thanks for the fuck. And that’s exactly what he wants with you. Of course he’ll give you a divorce, after he’s gets you in his bed.” Mercedes tries to keep a straight face but inside she’s disappointed and angry. She tries to not let Finn know his words are getting to her.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam prepares drinks for him and Mr. Jones and brings it to him. “Mr. Jones have you ever been to New York before.”  
“Yes, this is my third time. My first time was when I was young. You know when you’re young, you want to go to new places and meet new people.” He takes a swig and winces.  
“What do you do for a living?”  
“My friend and I acquire old furniture and then resell it.”  
“That’s all you buy?”  
“Well old paintings, antiques. But nothing illegal I assure you.”  
Sam just nods.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
She moves away from him and sits on a bench. “Do you realize in the situation we are in, because of you?”  
“I know my love; you don’t know how sorry I am. That’s why I’m asking you to leave.” He replies sitting next to her.  
“How, no matter what I do; I keep getting more entangle in this web of lies and deceit. And you’re not making things any easier.”  
He kisses her hand and she lets him. “I’m sorry my love, I promise to be more prudent. I promise to get you out of this without harming any of you. Please don’t get involve with him, I don’t think I could handle that.”  
“Why did you do this? We would have been so happy. I loved you Finn…” she said tears filling up her eyes.  
“You don’t love me anymore?” he asked cupping her face in his hands; she closed her eyes at his touch. He kisses her but she moves away.  
“I never though you’ve be capable of something so horrible.” She gets up looking very upset. “Swear to me you had nothing to do with your brother attempted murder.”  
“I swear Mercedes.” He says approaching her trying to look placid. He holds her hands in his. “I swear on my mother, it wasn’t me.”  
“Then what? What were you going to do with us, only with Sam dead would you have succeeded in your plans.”  
“I told you he has a lot of enemies. There have been other attempts, only he denies them to not worry the family.”  
Mercedes is not convince and shakes her head tears falling down her cheeks. “No, no no no, it’s absurd that you think I’m going to believe that. What you really saying is that you plan all of this, thinking of the probable death of your brother.” She moves away from him and turns her back to him, trying to stop herself from crying.  
She doesn’t cry but tears of disappointment still fall as she turns to confront him. “How long were you willing to wait, three, ten, twenty years? What if you died first?”  
“I was sure they were going to kill him, this time they failed but they will try again.”  
“So you know who they are, you have to stop it; tell the police. Keeping quiet just makes you accessory to murder.”  
“Of course I will tell them, but only after you get divorce.”  
She scoffs, “Just when I think you have a grain of redemption in you, the ass shows his face.” She shook her head in disappointment and left.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mr. Jones is telling Sam of his second trip to New York.  
“They were beautiful women, tall, short, black, white, all kinds. Well then I met my future wife and soon after we got marry; we got the girls…”  
“Dad stop boring Sam with your old tales.”  
“No, he’s not boring me at all.”  
“Mrs. Evans.” Says Peter noticing Carole coming to join them.  
“Dinner is about to be served. Where’s Mercedes?”  
“She went out with Finn.” Said Sam.  
“With Finn, where? She asked confuse.  
“Ahh there she is.” He says glaring at Mercedes, she stops seeing the anger in his eyes. Shaking, she tries to look normal.  
“Where’s Finn?” asks Carole.  
“I don’t know.” She replied.  
“Let’s go eat.” Suggested Sam, but stop in front of Mercedes instead of following the others.  
“Why did you lie about Finn, when I saw you leave with him?”  
“He left.”  
“What did he want?”  
“He wanted to know why you invited my dad.” He nodded unconvinced. It takes a good memory to be a good liar, we will see. He thinks looking at her, his attention is averted to Finn who just walked through the door. Sam didn’t think twice, he put his hand through her hair and kissed her possessively, giving her no choice but to kiss him back. Finn looks at them clearly jealous. From the corner of his eye Sam sees Finn look visibly upset and deepens the kiss. Finn leaves angrily.  
A few seconds later he suddenly pulls away from a dazed Mercedes. She quickly readjusts herself and clears her throat. “What was that?” she asks catching her breath.  
“A husband kissing his wife. Let’s go eat.” He said before she could say anything else.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“That stupid bitch now thinks herself the lady of the house. She actually brought her dad with her. Can you imagine being force to socialize with those people?” said Quinn walking into a five start restaurant with her sister Marley.  
“Poor Carole and Rachel, it can’t be easy. But Sam owns the house and if he’s in love…  
“In love please, I doubt it.”  
“Then how do you justify what he did?  
“I don’t know, but look at the situation he has put me on. Everyone knew we were involved and now I look like a stupid fool. It like a slap in the face.”  
“Do you want some advice from sister to sister?”  
"Why not, you’re going to say it anyway.”  
“This is the kind of situation in which is better to turn the page.”  
“Turn the page, no no no, she’s just a novelty to Sam. He probably finds her exotic. Pretty soon he’ll lose interest. Especially if Jesse’s right.”  
“Right About what?  
“He thinks that Finn knew Mercedes before coming here and for some reason they haven’t said anything.”  
Marley laughs. “Please, Jesse doesn’t have anything better to do than gossip around.”  
“Yeah you may be right.”  
Quinn perks up. “I have a great idea.”  
“What?”  
“You should befriend her.”  
“Who? Mercedes? No I don’t think she’ll accept me as a friend especially because I’m your sister.”  
“Yeah, but you’re different from me. At least try.”  
“And what do I get out of this.”  
“You help me silly.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Carole enters Sam’s office and notices the thunder and lightning outside the window.  
“There’s a storm coming.” She says hugging her arms.  
Sam nods. “Mom. Does it bother you that I invited Mercedes’s dad.”  
“No son. This is your house.”  
“Well you’re the lady of the house.”  
“The lady of the house is now your wife.” Sam nodded but did not say anything. Carole resumed, “Sam I want the truth, did you marry her or not?”  
“Of course mother.”  
“I don’t know. I feel like everyone is hiding something from me.” Sam shook his head. “I know you worry about me and that’s why you moved back home after I was hospitalize for high blood pressure. But I’ll be fine; you don’t have to keep things from me.”  
“Everything is fine mom.”  
“Have you remembered anything?”  
“Some things, details from the wedding.”  
“And why are you and Mercedes not sleeping together.”  
“Uhh… you see Mercedes feels that because of my doubts we shouldn’t rush things.”  
Carole shakes her head unconvinced. “I don’t believe you.”  
Sam chuckled “Mom, sorry but I can’t tell you more than that.”  
“One question you haven’t answered is why, why all the secrecy. Were you embarrassed?”  
“Mom, you know I don’t make distinction between social classes. Puck is my best friend and when I met him he had nothing. He has gotten where he is through scholarships and hard work.”  
“But we aren’t talking about Noah, we are talking about Mercedes.”  
“It just came out of the blue, and I wanted to surprise everyone by marrying her.”  
“I don’t accept that answer. Think of something more logical, cleverer.” She says poking him on the forehead. “Because I’m not buying what you’re selling.” She kisses his forehead and leaves.  
Sam watches her leaves and takes a deep breath. “I have to come up with something good, she can’t know what kind of son she has, I’ll break her heart.” Sam says to himself.  
He sees Finn on his way upstairs.  
“Hey Finn.”  
Finn closes his eyes to his frustration in check and turns to Sam. “What do you want?”  
“I want to know what is; and has been going on between you two, and be careful with the lies; because lying is an art that not everybody dominates.” He says glaring at Finn.  
“I have nothing to say.”  
“Of course you do!” said Sam raising his voice.  
Sam stars walking around Finn as he speaks. “Start, You met her six months ago, rented an apartment in Lima under my name, you bought off a judge that surprisingly suddenly banished, like other people involve also suddenly banished. You applied for a marriage license under mine and Mercedes’s name. Then you fixed it so I would have an accident from which fortunately I survived, but from which unfortunately an innocent man died!”  
“I have nothing to do with that, and you can’t accuse me without any proof.”  
“True, true I don’t have proof, YET. Because you paid to have it disappeared, like the book of vital records with my forge signature in it. But that doesn’t mean I’m not right.” Finn saw nothing but anger in Sam’s eyes but did not back down.  
“You did not only lost your memories but you lost your mind and now want to accuse me of something I didn’t do because you want to hurt me, because you hate me and want to get rid of me.”  
“You tried to kill me!” yelled Sam.  
“I wish!” scream Finn back. “How I wish it was me, nothing would make me happier than to see you dead!” his voice full of hatred.  
“What’s going on, what’s with all the yelling.” Asks Carole coming down the stairs.  
Finn immediately makes himself the victim in front of his mother. “It’s him mom. He’s gone insane and is accusing me.  
“Don’t you dare say a word!” Threaten Sam.  
“The problem is he’s jealous because his wife wants nothing with him and he thinks I have something to do with it.” Finn turns to face Sam. “It’s not my fault that not even your wife can’t stand you.”  
Sam approaches Finn threateningly but Carole steps in. “Finn.” She reproaches and with one last hateful look towards Sam Finn leaves.  
Carole notices that Sam is pissed off.  
“Were you really arguing about that, were you jealous of Finn?” Sam chuckles and turns his back to her.  
“Answer me Sam.”  
Sam turns to face her, his face full of anger. “I want Finn out of this house!” Carole looks shock and disappointed.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Finn hurried upstairs and went to Mercedes’s room. “Mercedes open the door hurry.” He goes to check if Sam’s coming, then goes back to door and knocks. “Mercedes open the door, its urgent.”  
Mercedes opens the door tying her robe. “What’s happening? What’s the urgency?”  
Finn turns to see if anyone is coming then turns to Mercedes. “If Sam asks you anything about me, tell him you met me here, and don’t tell him anything else.”  
“What? Did he find out?” Said Mercedes suddenly worried.  
“No, right now he’s just suspicious, but he has no proof, none.”  
“But…”  
“Don’t let him convince you of anything, and take advantage of this opportunity to ask him to start the divorce proceedings tomorrow.”  
“But what happen?”  
“Just do what I say if you don’t want to end up in prison along with your dad and your sister. He’ll probably pressure you and tell you he won’t do anything against you, but don’t believe a word he says.” Finn immediately leaves to his room leaving a distraught Mercedes.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
“It’s for the best mother, believe me.”  
“Was it Mercedes who ask you…”  
“No, it wasn’t Mercedes. The point is I don’t want him near me, I don’t want him in this house.”  
“But why.” Ask Carole with tears in her eyes.  
“Because one of these days I won’t be able to hold back and sometime horrible will happen and because…” he turn to look up the stairs.  
“What were you going to say?”  
“Look mother, Finn and I have never gotten along. I think its best that he leaves and save whatever little civility we have left.” Carole starts to cry.  
“Mom, Finn is a grown man. We are all grown and shouldn’t be still living in the house we grew up in. Which is why I’m thinking of moving back to my old apartment.”  
“I know, you’re married now and I knew eventually you were going to get your own place with your wife. It’s just after you all moved out it was so lonely and empty in here; then Rachel move back and you and Finn move back. I got used to having you guys back. I’m also worry about Finn, I’m afraid that out there and under these circumstances his resentment will grow. He could get involve with the wrong people and ruin his life. You know he’s never being emotionally stable.”  
“I agree mother and I’m sorry, but there’s nothing else for me to do.”  
“I know, I’m sorry. It’s my fault he turned out this way. I made a lot of mistakes in my life.”  
“That’s not true, you’re the most loving, the most caring mom.”  
“Thanks son, unfortunately Finn doesn’t feel the same way. He loved his dad and never accepted my marriage to Dwight; and then I tried to be a mother to you as well and I guess he felt that it was taking away from the attention he was used to.”  
“I know, and for that I will always be eternally grateful. You’re the best mom in the world to me”  
“As a mom, I’m a failure, well not when it comes to you. But with Finn and RacRachel.”  
“Don’t say that. We are all different and have distinct personality and that shouldn’t reflect on you or dad. I remember you loved us equally.”  
“Yes we really tried not to make distinction between you three. Finn has no one but us, please son; at least think about it.” She kisses his forehead and leaves.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes can’t sit still, the fear won’t let her. She’s pacing the room and wriggling the ties of her robe. She’s shaking and can’t stop the feeling of dread in hers stomach. She’s never been afraid of lighting but every sound makes her jump. She tries to go to sleep, but soon after removes the covers and gets up and starts pacing again. Finally she takes a deep breath and goes to stand by the window to look at the rain, maybe it will calm her.  
She’s not there long when her door burst open making her jump and suddenly turn. Sam is there and seems extremely piss which makes Mercedes fear increase tenth fold. “What do you want” she asks her voice trembling.  
He crosses his arms and puts his hand on his chin and approaches her slowly. “Tell me, what works better on a woman, kindness or force. Or better yet what works better for you?”  
“I I..I don’t understand. For what?” She said in a tremulous voice.  
“To get you to tell me the truth.” He said glaring at her. His demeanor seemed calm but inside he was raging.  
“What truth?”  
“I’m sure Finn already warned you, wasn’t he here a moment ago?”  
“No.”  
“Don’t lie to me.” he said raising his voice threateningly and moving closer. Mercedes jump and moved back against the widow. He lowered himself to be face to face with her putting his arms against the window trapping her. “Don’t lie. I know he came in here and told you I knew everything. Did you know that I could send you to jail for the rest of your life, and not just you but your little sister and your father?”  
Mercedes was shaking like a leaf and her eyes watered. “But if you tell me everything starting from the beginning, then maybe… maybe I‘ll be magnanimous. When did Finn come to you with the plan!? He screamed glaring at her. “How did he convince you to pretend to be my wife?” Mercedes was shaken and crying but wouldn’t answer. “How did he do it?” He screamed and she bolted.  
“It’s not true.” She screams as she went under his arm and runs but she doesn’t get far and he gets in her way she screams and turns another way desperate to get away. He once again gets in her way and once again she runs from him, his hand gracing her arm and she trips but gets up quickly and keeps running.  
“Don’t make me lose my patience Mercedes!”  
“No, It’s not true!” She cries as they run like cat and mouse in the room. He runs after her and he almost gets her but a chair is in his way she manages to get away and she run out of the room. Sam ran after her calling her name but she wouldn’t stop running. She runs outside not caring about the raging storm outside.  
“Mercedes stop, what are you doing?” he runs after her in. She doesn’t stop running until she trips over in the garden.  
He finally catches up to her; she’s on the ground crying. “What are you doing, are you trying to kill yourself?”  
“Yes, I want to die, I just want die!” She cries desperately. He goes to hold her under the rain.  
“No no don’t say that Mercedes.” He says hugging her as sobs on his wet chest. “You can’t wish for death because of that asshole.”  
“It’s not my fault, it’s not my fault.” She cries.  
“We’ll see, we’ll see about that later.” He says holding her. He cups her face and presses his forehead to hers his feelings battling with his doubts. They hug and he lifts her up and carries her inside the house to his room.  
“I didn’t know, I didn’t know.” She mumbles into his neck trying to explain, tears still running down her face.  
“Calm down, calm down.” He says sweetly as he carries her into his room and sets on the storage bench in front of his bed. “Take off your clothes before you get sick.” He says as he heads to his closet.  
“No.” he turns to her.  
“Take them off or I’ll take them off for you.”  
He went to his closet and got robes a towel for her. “Put this on and here’s a towel for your hair.”  
Self consciously she started to undress. He started to undress as well and was trying to not look but was failing miserably. “Come on, start talking.”  
“I married Finn thinking his name was Sam Evans. We all knew him by that name, my dad, and my sister. He never wanted to know our friends.” Her voice was horse from crying.  
“Go on.”  
“After the wedding; we went out to dinner and then we were going to his apartment.”  
“And?” he said  
“A car almost crashed into us and then he got a phone call; he said he needed to return to New York because of problems with some clients.”  
“What else?” Sam asked putting on sweatpants.  
“The next night I received a call from Carole saying they found a copy of the marriage license and that Sam was dead.” Tears flowed from her eyes as she spoke. Sam took a chair and set it in front of her and sat to listen.  
“We left Lima soon after and made it to New York in the morning, Finn wasn’t here all day. He arrived in the night.”  
Sam let out a frustrated sight and got up. “Mercedes why didn’t you said anything when you found out?”  
“I got scare, he threaten me and my family, he said he fix everything so all the blame would fall on us. I though it wasn’t fair.”  
“Then why did you go back to Lima the next day?” he said pacing.  
“I was heartbroken and desperate. My life was spiraling out of control and I wanted to escape but Finn caught up with me, and kept threatening me and my dad, so I came back.”  
Sam went back to sit in front of her, face to face. “Tell me something. Is Finn in love with you?”  
“He says he is, but I don’t believe him; because when you truly love someone…  
“What?”  
“I loved him, but not anymore.” He noticed how sad her swollen eyes look. It hurt fact that she might still have feelings for Finn. He got up and walks away but suddenly he turn back to face her, he had to know. “Did you and Finn made love.”  
“No.” she whispers while shaking her head.  
“Not even before the wedding.” She shook her head no.  
“Why?”  
“Because I wanted to wait and by the time I was ready he ask me to marry him so I decided to wait until after the wedding and then you know what happen.”  
He starts pacing. “What did he tell you about my accident?”  
“That you have many enemies that have tried to kill you and that sooner or later they would succeed.” Sam scoffs at the lie. Mercedes resumes, “I told him to tell you so you would be warn…  
“And you believed him!”  
“I don’t know, I got into deep, I didn’t know what to do, I was desperate.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me? Why didn’t you trust me?”  
“I don’t know you. I got really scare, more so for my dad and my sister. It was my fault for getting involved with the wrong person.”  
‘Why did you withdraw two thousand dollars from your savings account?” Her eyes widened in surprise but kept quiet, she should have he would do his homework.  
“My dad needed it.”  
“And your dad, why did he accept to play along.”  
“Because…  
“Why?” He asked approaching her. He once again sat down in front of her. “Finn knows something.” He says face his head in his hands.  
She nods. “Are you going to tell the police?” he looks up at her crying face and wants nothing but to hold her, but resists. She kneels before him and takes his hands. “I beg you to please leave my dad and my sister out of this, it was all me. Just blame me please.” She cries and he kisses her fore head.  
“I won’t. I won’t as long as you do what I want.” He replies softly.  
She nods “Yes. Of course, anything you want.” She says looking up at him.  
He gets up pulling her with him and looks at her in the eyes. “Anything I want?”  
She nods innocently her eyes full of tears.  
He kisses her wet hair and nods looking at her eyes. “Okay then, take off your clothes, we’ll take a shower and then we’ll get into bed.”  
He feels her stiffen and hesitate. “You said you’ll do whatever I want.”  
“No like this, Please not like this.” she said shaking her head with tears in her eyes.  
He sights. “I just wanted to test you.” He hugs her, her head against his chest. “Relax, I’m not a monster.” He says rubbing her back.  
After a moment he pulls back and cups her cheek. “Mercedes not a word of this to anyone, not your father or yours sister or Finn and especially Carole.”  
“I won’t.”  
“Meanwhile I’ll see what I can do.”  
“You must think the worst of me.”  
“Do you care?”  
“Yes.”  
He holds her to his chest again and doesn’t let go for a while. She’s calmer when she pulls away from him.  
“Can I go.” He kisses her forehead and then her cheek while rubbing her back and her arms.  
“Yes.”  
She takes her wet clothes from the floor and leaves. Leaving a thoughtful Sam in his room.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
The next morning Carole went to Finn’s room. She opened the curtains to let the daylight in.  
“What the hell?” he said groggily.  
“I want to talk.”  
“About.”  
“Last night Sam told me he wants you to move out.”  
“Why?” he ask getting up.  
“Why else, because you’ve always been the warpath with him. I was thinking maybe if you apologized.  
“I’m not going to humiliate myself in front of him. In fact I’m the one moving out so I don’t have to see his ugly face again. But I will leave when I want, not him.”  
“Son please; if you can’t consider me or anyone else, at least have some consideration for yourself.”  
“I don’t have to move out if I don’t want to. In the will the old man left a clause that said that Sam has to give us a monthly allowance until I died.  
“But it doesn’t say where you’re going to live and how much he has to give you. So it could mean only food and shelter and not the big check you’re used to and that you get thanks to his generosity.”  
“But you’re are my mother, and you won’t let me die of hunger. I am your son, or have you forgotten.”  
“Sometimes I wish you were still a little boy so I could spank you.”  
He turns away from his face hard. “You have to learn to get along with people, be more friendly and less of an ass or the day will come that not only will the doors to this house be close to you but no one will want to have anything to do with you. I don’t want that for you son.” She turns and leaves.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Mercedes had just finished eating breakfast with her dad in his room and left to bring the tray to the kitchen and washed the dishes they have used. It was something Mercedes sometimes did. Mercedes didn’t think it was fair for her to dirty something and have someone else clean it for her when she’s fully capable of doing it herself. She cleaned her room and did her laundry when she ran out of clothes. To say the servants were surprise was an understatement. They opposed at first but since she was the new lady of the house they let her do whatever she wanted. She had just left the kitchen and went to think at the terrace. Unfortunately Finn saw her and followed her.  
“I’ve been looking for you, where were you?”  
“I was in the kitchen.”  
“Did Sam talk to you, did he ask you?”  
“What?”  
“What I told you. He knows everything, only he doesn’t have proof. Of course I denied everything; I hope you did the same.”  
“No, he didn’t say anything.”  
“Huh he’s playing the fool. He doesn’t want to let you go, until he gets you into his bed. But he won’t get away with it, I have everything plan. Tonight we leave for Canada.”  
“No.”  
“What do you mean no. Why not?”  
“Because I want to do things right. I told you Sam already agree to an annulment.”  
“Do you really think he’s just going to give you a divorce, just like that? You’re crazy, he won’t let you go and much less now that he suspects the truth.”  
“Even so, I’m not going anywhere, much less with you.” Mercedes sees Carole coming their way and decides to leave.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
Sam is coming from his office when he sees Mercedes. “I hoped you joined me for breakfast, but Burt told me you were with your dad.”  
“Yeah.”  
“Remember not to say a word to anyone.”  
“Yes, of course, but what’s going to happen with me? What I mean is I have to go…  
“That’s not going to happen.”  
“What do you mean, I have a job.”  
“Not anymore, so I suggest you call your boss and tell her that you’re taking a sabbatical.” He leaves before she could say anything but turns back. “Oh and don’t even try to escaped, I gave explicit orders not to let you out under any circumstance.”  
“I was not my intention to escape. But you can’t keep me here. If that’s your intent then I’ll…  
“You’ll nothing. Remember, you are in no position to make demands. Don’t mistake my kindness as weakness for a beautiful woman.”  
“I don’t know if I’ll make it for lunch but I promise we’ll have dinner and talk ok.”  
He leaves before she can answer and he sees Finn coming from the garage. Finn passes him by without saying a word but Sam can’t resist and calls him. Rolling his eyes in distaste Finn turns to face Sam who’s smiling smugly. “You know I’ve been thinking; and I must thank you.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean that I really like the woman you chose for me; and I’m going to make her mine.” He said possessively but still with that smug on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, finally an update. I want to apologized for taking so long, especially to those of you I promise I would update and then didn't. Its not that I didn't want to update, but as you know life gets in the way and unfortunately writing fanfiction its not going to help me pass my classes or keep a roof over my head. I really enjoy writing fanfiction and I love doing so without anything hanging over my head, its so liberating to just focus on what you enjoy and now that I'm on break that's exactly what I'm doing. Hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for sending your reviews, adding to your favorites, following, and not forgetting this story it even if I've been lousy at updating.

"It's confirm, its photoshoped." Said Puck as he placed the picture on Sam's desk.

"I knew it." Sam got up from his desk and starting walking around his office. "Last night I confronted Finn and of course he denied everything. But then I talked to Mercedes and she told me the whole truth."

"You mean…

"That Finn introduced himself with my name, falsified documents etcetera, etcetera." Sam said getting angry.

"And her family"

"They all found out after my suppose death."

"You are going to sue them for fraud right?"

"No, I'm not going to do that. I won't' do that."

"Sam, I think you've become enamored with her."

"No, don't you understand. Mercedes is a victim in all of this. The one I should be suing for fraud is Finn."

"True, but think of your family."

"What about her and her family. A family desperate, force to lie and deceit." Sam shouts angrily. The phone rings and Sam picks up. "Let him in." He turns to Puck. "I suppose you don't agree."

"I think you're letting yourself be manipulated by a woman with the face of an angel but who is very conniving."

"That we will see." Responds Sam before Finn opens the door and comes in.

"Mom tells me you want me to leave."

"That's right."

"Alright I'll leave."

"Really, I didn't expect for you to accept so readily."

"But I need money."

"Don't you have enough in your account?"

"Yes, but…I want more."

"How much.'

"Ten million."

Sam chuckles. "Don't you think you're exaggerating?"

"Come on, that's chunk change for you."

Sam thought of Mercedes. If Finn left, he would leave her alone. He would no longer manipulate and hurt her. He could finally have a chance to start a real relationship with her. "I'll give you half. Take it or leave it"

Finn thought about it. "Okay."

"I'll have Sunshine wire the money." Finn turns to leave but he's stopped by Sam.

"And Mercedes.' He says smiling. "Don't you care, are you really going to leave her to me." Taunted Sam smugly. It took everything in Finn in him not to punch Sam in the face and walk away.

"You're provoking him."

"Because I want him to blow." Screams Sam angrily. "I'm going to call extra security in case he tries to take her."

"Sam remember that you only have a month from the date of the wedding to have an annulment. Unless the marriage was consummated. So think about what you're going to do, because you're running out of time." Sam look angry yet pensive.

"Hey can I borrow one of your shoes mine are so ugly." Asked Tina entering Mercedes room.

"Of course, just don't scratch them."

"I won't. So what was up with Sam last night, he looked furious."

"I guess he and Finn had an argument."

"About what?"

"I don't know, issues between them I guess."

"Anything to do with you."

"No."

"You know I get the impression that he's a very possessive guy."

"Finn?"

"No, not Finn. Sam, he's obviously jealous of Finn. Which means he likes you."

"Maybe, but in what way it's the question."

"Who cares, you're his wife. And if you're trying to tell me you're indifferent to him, you're lying your ass off. No one would be indifferent to a guy like that."

"Too bad Finn didn't choose you, you would have no problem sleeping with him."

"Not in the least."

Mercedes gives Tina money. "Look I want you to go to the mall and buy dad two shirts and a pair of pants."

"And what about me. I don't want to keep dressing like this, people keep judging me."

"Tina we don't have a lot of money left."

"Then tell Sam to give you some."

"No. Tina you have to get it through your head that this will end."

"Why? Why does it have to end?"

"Because it is." Mercedes put the rest of the money in her purse and left the room. Tina was about to leave then went back and took the money from Mercedes purse before leaving the room.

Mercedes ran into Carol, who asked to talk to her. They sat in one of the terrace.

"I saw you with my son Finn. I just want to ask you to please not to accept any invitation he may have made to you. Sam might take it the wrong way. They had an argument last night and I don't want another."

"Trust me, it's not me who seeks him out… What I mean it's, that we all are in this house."

"Still, listen to me." They see Sam arriving.

"Son you're back early."

"I forgot some documents. Excuse us mother." He says pulling Mercedes away.

"Finn came to me asking for money to leave. Did he asked you to leave with him?"

"Yes."

"Did you accept?"

"No."

"Then what? He's leaving alone?"

Mercedes sights. "He thinks he's going to convince me."

"Why did you say no?"

"Because I want to be honest with you. I want you to know that I'm a good person and I have to admit that I'm hoping you won't sue me and that you give me a divorce." She responds entering his office.

"All of this that has happen to us, it's so strange. Do you believe in destiny?"

"I don't know. Maybe, or maybe it's just life, the mistakes we make."

"Well, I hope I'm not making a mistake with you."

"The only thing I can say it's that I'm very sorry. That I wish this have never happen."

He approaches her. "Why don't we give ourselves a chance Mercedes? Don't you like me?'

"Yes. But I'm afraid that you'll use me too. You guys are so different from us."

"If what you mean by different is money, that doesn't matter, it's just paper. Underneath it all we are all humans, and we feel, just like you." He lowers his lips to meet hers and kisses her sweetly. Mercedes kisses him back but he can feel her apprehension.

"Does it bother you?"

"No, I just don't know if I'm doing right or wrong." He chuckles and kisses her again putting his arm around her. He holds her face in his other hand deepening the kiss. He can't get enough of her sweet lips, if he were to die this moment he would die a happy man. He lowers his hand to her waist and pulls her towards him. The feel of her body against his brings cock to attention. Mercedes can fell the bulge of his pants swelling and feels herself getting wet but can't stop herself from kissing him back.

Finn walks in and looks devastated at the sight. Sam notices they are no longer alone and pulls back. "How many times have I told you to knock before coming in?"

"You left without authorizing the wire transfer." Finn passed a folder to Sam.

Sam takes it to his desk and signs it. "When are you leaving?" He asks returning the folder.

"As soon as possible." Answers Finn looking hurt at Mercedes. Mercedes tries to avoid his gaze.

"Well Mercedes and I hope you have an excellent trip. Right love." He kisses her lips while putting his hand around her waist possessively pulling her to him.

"Yeah."

Finn leaves.

Mercedes moves away from Sam looking upset. "You're provoking him intentionally and I don't like it. What plans do you have for me?"

"What were Finn's plan, had I died and you as my suppose widow would have inherited everything. What was he going to do, marry you?"

"Yes, but I told him I would never do it."

"But you love him, and a woman in love always ends up forgiving…

"NEVER, I will never forgive him for what he did to me. But you have yet to tell me what's going to happen with me. Finn is leaving the country. Are you going to wait for him to leave so you can put all the blame on me? Because I won't go down without a fight and I will tell everyone everything, how he used a fake name and force me into this."

"Don't worry I won't."

"How do I know that? He's your brother and I'm just a stranger."

Someone knocks on the door. "Sir the extra security you order is here."

"Why the extra security?"

"Let's just say its protection."

"It's my understanding that this is not the first time someone tries to kill you. Finn said that you have a lot of enemies."

Sam scoffs "And you still believe him after everything he's put you through."

"I know, but I don't know you, who you were before I met you."

"Mercedes, did I tell you that what happen with the trailer was intentional. That it was coming straight for my car and that an innocent man I have picked up died and maybe even his wife as well."

"No, I didn't know. But I don't think Finn…

"Finn, Finn stop mentioning him." Sam shouted losing his temper. "Don't you see that he's capable of that and much more?" Sam pauses and looks at her suspiciously. "Finn is leaving and you want a divorce. And I'm sure that in time you'll meet up again and get back together and live happily ever after." He's jealousy was showing.

"I am never going to marry him." Insisted Mercedes shouting.

"Alright. We'll get divorce and you will get half of what I made since we've been marry."

"I told you I don't want your money. Nothing, it's that clear."

"Crystal."

"Hey."

"Hey, you're Sam's sister in law am I right?"

'Yes, Tina."

"I'm Marley."

"Nice to meet you. So how do you know the Evans?"

"Our families are old friends. I just came to see Rachel, but I'm leaving now."

"Tina let's go… oh I'm sorry Ms. I did not see you there."

"It's alright sir, I'm Marley." She said extending her hand.

"Peter Jones. It's nice to meet you young Ms."

"The pleasure its mine, please call me Marley. Are you on your way out."

"Yes, we are going to the mall."

"Well in that case let me take you."

"Oh no, we don't want to impose."

"You're not imposing anything Mr. Jones. I'm offering. I was on my way out myself."

Mercedes comes closer to the group.

"Mercedes look, this is Marley, we met her at the suppose funeral."

"Yes, hello."

"You wedding to Sam has been a huge shock to everyone. You're very pretty." Comments Marley.

"Thank you."

"Of course if Sam was to get marry he would choose someone out of the ordinary. Did you know he and my sister Quinn used to date?"

"Yes, I heard."

"But they only dated on and off, never anything official. But don't think that because of that I have anything against you. No, no, if my sister and Sam didn't work out, no one is to blame. Much less you."

"I know."

"We are having a party tomorrow night, want to come?

"I don't know, I'll have to talk to Sam."

"Uhg don't slave yourself away to married life. If he doesn't want to come, then leave him at home."

"Yeah, Mercedes please I want to go." Begged Tina.

"I'll think about it."

"I hope to see you there. Ready to go, I'm taking them to the mall." Marley explain to Mercedes.

"We don't want to bother."

"It's no bother Mr. Jones."

Mercedes watch as they left. At that moment she saw Sam's best friend arrived. He look at her with suspicion. It didn't take a genius to know that he didn't trust her. A part of her felt relief that at least Sam had a friend who was concern about his wellbeing. Puck nodded to her in acknowledgement and went inside. She saw him go directly to Sam's office.

"Hey."

"It's official, I just called Brittany to start the divorce proceedings. We decided on separation of property."

Puck nodded but didn't say anything.

"I know you don't trust her, but I know her better than you and I'm convince that she's a victim."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, you're entitle to make your own decision. I only want you to be careful. It's easy to sympathize with a sweet and pretty woman that shows herself as a victim of a man you detest."

"The enmity between us goes back decades."

"Exactly so again, be careful with her. Anyway I talked to Beiste she's still investigating the scene. See if she can find any trace of the woman."

"Good, we need to find her."

"Sir, lunch is ready."

"Join us for lunch?"

"Of course. God you're whipped. You used to never come home for lunch." Chuckled Puck.

"Shut up."

They sat down at the table with Carole, Finn and Mercedes. It didn't take long for Finn to start antagonizing Sam and for them to start arguing.

"Enough. For once I would like to have a peaceful meal between my sons." they stop arguing.

"Sorry we're late, Marley invited us to lunch."

"Yes, that was very nice of her."

"Well then at least join us for coffee." They sat at the table.

"Mercedes did you tell Sam about the party?"

"No…"

"What party?"

"Marley is having a party and she invited us." Answered Tina excited.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like going."

"Why, you love to party. Mercedes is an amazing dancer, she can dance all night and not get tire. She loves dancing, we used to go out dancing all the time."

"Tina, that's enough."

"I would love to take you." Said Sam smirking.

"Yeah, we should go. It was very nice of Marley to invite us and it would be seen like we're antisocial if we don't go."

"You're sister right." Said Finn looking at Mercedes. "You must start introducing yourself to high society. Besides I'm sure my brother would love to show you off to his friends. He always enjoys parading his women around."

"Finn, how can you say that?" admonish Carole

"It's the truth. It's no secret Sam has dated the most beautiful women. Sam loves displaying his girlfriends." Mercedes looked annoyed.

"Finn stop saying things like that."

"It's okay mother, Mercedes knows I've dated other women. Besides that just goes to show I have good taste in women. Don't you agree Finn? Isn't Mercedes the most beautiful woman you have ever laid eyes on?" taunted Sam. Finn lost his smirk when Sam kissed Mercedes.

"I would love to accompany you to the party. You know all I want is to please you."

"They're right it's not good to be indoors all the time. I think it would be good for you to get out of the house, have some fun." Carole told Mercedes

"Alright we'll go." Decided Mercedes.

"Whohoo we're going to have so much fun." Tina said excited, then lost her smile. "But we don't have anything appropriate to wear. Right Mercedes." Mercedes looked annoyed at Tina.

"You don't have to worry about that." Said Sam making Tina smile.

"Why? Why can't you just keep your mouth shut?" Yelled an angry Mercedes as she walks in the garden with her father and Tina.

"And what go to the party in the clothes we have, we would be the laughing stock of New York City." Scream Tina.

"Then why did you insist on going to this party knowing you didn't want to go with the clothes you have. Do you think Sam is going to keep giving us money whenever we need it? I told you to that this will end. Get it through your thick head."

"But until then, we should milk the situation for all we can. Besides you heard Finn, Sam always goes out with beautiful, elegant women."

"Yeah, that's another reason why I don't want to go."

"But you agree to go anyway, even before I mention the clothes."

"Because I'm tire of Sam and Finn using me as a pretext to start fighting. It's very annoying."

"Please girls calm down."

"No dad, I'm tire of Mercedes conformity. You have a multibillionaire husband and you can't even ask you to buy you decent clothes, and not so much for you, but for him so you don't embarrass him."

"Sam it's not my husband."

"Oh really? Didn't you marry a man name…oh what's his name SAM EVANS, aren't you living in his house. Doesn't he treat you like his wife?"

"Tina's right, you're marry to that man. There's a marriage certificate."

"A fraudulent marriage certificate dad. Sam never sign that document, he never chose me to be his wife."

"But he looks so happy, so in love with you."

"You guys don't understand, you will never understand." Mercedes leaves, Sam who is leaving his room catches up with her.

"Hey beautiful."

"Don't call me that. Leave the pickup lines to your beautiful elegant women." She says as she enter her room, Sam follows and closes the door.

Sam noticed she was annoyed. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not a toy for you and your brother to play with, and I don't want you to mock me and please stop lying."

"Why are you getting mad, we are living a lie."

"Still you shouldn't have said those things." Mercedes turn her back on him.

"What things."

"That I'm beautiful and that all you want is to please me."

Sam chuckles and stands close behind her. "If I had chosen to marry; of all the women I know I would have chosen you." He rubs his hands on her arm. "You're the best in many ways." He says snuggling her neck.

"That's not true." She said shrugging off his hands.

Sam doesn't give up and encloses his arms around her. "It's true. Mercedes I want to give us a chance. You captivate me, I'm completely enthrall with you."

"Sam, I'm… scare."

"Of what?"

"I notice there's a great enmity between you and Finn and I don't want to be used. It's that your intention?"

"My only intention is for you to accept an invitation to dinner tonight."

"Okay."

"Great."

"Tomorrow night they are going to a party, while there I'm going to take them with me."

"Should I rent a private plane?" asks Tim Finn's personal servant.

"No, that's the first place Sam would look. We're driving to the border. I need you to get Mercedes and Tina's passport from their house and get a fake passport for her dad, we don't have time to wait for a legitimate one."

"But sir."

"Just do it, go now."

Finn enters a restaurant where Quinn is waiting for him.

"I'm surprise you called me."

"Remember what you talked to me about?"

"Yes, you ignore me."

"Well it turns out that Mercedes wants a divorce."

"Really." Quinn says delighted. "Why?"

"Because she and Sam are constantly fighting and she wants nothing to do with him. He practically has her kidnapped and gave orders for her not to be let out of the premises."

Quinn smiles turns into disgust. "God, is he that much in love with her."

"It's not that, you know how stubborn Sam can be. Marley said you guys were having a party."

"Yeah so."

"Marley invited Mercedes and Sam is going with her. What I need is for you to distract Sam so Mercedes can take advantage and leave."

"Are you taking her with you?"

"Of course"

"Well then, absolutely, you can count on me."

Sam and pulls Mercedes to the dance floor.

"I want us to put the cards on the table. You already know about me, my history, how I got here. But I don't know much about you." They start slow dancing looking at into each other's eyes.

"What do you want to know?" asks Sam.

"Well you have behave like a gentleman, you have been very considerate with me and my family, but Finn told me that you're only being nice because….

"Because I want to make love to you."

"Is it true? Is that your condition for you to let me go?"

"And if it were?" he snuggles up to her neck making her shiver. "Would you do it, if it meant I let you go with your family, give you a divorce and get out of your life, would you sleep with me?"

Mercedes looks away uncomfortable. "What's the matter?" he caresses her face. "Are you worry that I'll get mad if you say no?" Mercedes nods.

"And I haven't been with anyone."

"I get it, you need to be in love to take that step."

"Yeah… But that is what you want?"

"Well I'd be lying if I said no. I want you, god do I want you. But I would never pressure you."

"Isn't that you've been doing. You flirt with me, you compliment me, you take me out, you buy me gifts…

"Hey, I like being with you and pleasing you, is that bad?"

"No, but if it never amount to anything."

"Then too bad." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"So you'd let me go."

"Why? So you can go back to Finn." He said jealously.

"No, no…

"If I were sure that you wouldn't do it then maybe I would."

"I told you I won't."

"I don't want words Mercedes, I want actions."

The song ended and they decided to head home. He walks her to her room.

"I made arrangements with Kurt to help you with whatever you need."

"You didn't have to do that."

"It's my pleasure."

"I just don't feel comfortable. If you were really my husband…"

"I'll make you a deal. If it makes you that much uncomfortable, then when you go you can leave everything I bought you if you want."

"Yes, thank you."

"Did you have a good time?"

"Yes." Sam moves closer as if to kiss her making her close her eyes nervously but he instead opens the door. Just when she breathes in relief, he kisses her passionately and she has to back off of him slowly until he lets her go.

Mercedes goes into her room with a daze look on in her eyes, she touches her lips and smiles but its interrupted by Finn walking in through the terrace.

"What the hell are you doing here? Leave." She whispers looking at the room door.

"Why; is he coming back?"

"No."

"Then what are you so worried about."

"Leave Please."

"I haven't being able to talk to you all day and we have to make plans for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow, what's happening tomorrow?" She asked alarmed.

"Since that asshole has security all around the premises, tomorrow we are leaving while at the party."

"But I don't want to leave, I mean I can't."

"Why can't you?

"Because he already agree to a divorce."

"How can you believe in his lies?"

"He's not lying, I believe him."

He grabbed her forcefully by her arm hurting her. "You know I'm getting tire of this, I'm won't allow him to win this battle. He can stay with his rotten money, but not with you. If you don't agree then tomorrow I will tell the police what kind of business your father is involve in."

"And I will tell them that…

"I don't care what you tell them. You got no proof, while I do have the means of burying your father along with his so called friend. So you decide." He let her go roughly leaving a distraught Mercedes.

In the morning Mercedes told Tina Finn's plans and she did not take it very well.

"Are you crazy, don't you see that Sam is crazy about you." Screamed Tina crying.

"Lower voice, Finn threaten to tell the police about dad being a drug trafficker."

"But it's not true, you don't believe that."

"I know. Maybe he's partner it's responsible, but whether it was out of desperation or foolishness, I can't let dad go to jail."

"I don't think Finn will really do it. It's also not fair that we have to give up all of this." Cried Tina angrily.

"Don't you even dare say it. Tina please, he's our father. He adopted us, took care of us, kept a roof over our heads, kept us fed and clothed. We can't turn our back on him now."

"I'm not saying that. You have to tell Sam…"

"If I tell Sam, then a fight will break out and by tonight dad could be in jail."

"But we can't abandon all of this."

"I'm sorry sis. We have to leave the country."

In the morning Carole, Mercedes and Tina arrived at Kurt's store.

"Well hello divas." Greeted Kurt.

"Hi Kurt, you remember Mercedes. This is her sister Tina, she was at the house when you help her find a dress for her dinner."

"Yes, I remember, welcome to my salon and boutique, anything you need just say the word."

"Thanks."

"Mrs. Evans loving the outfit."

"Which Mrs. Evans." Asks Tina.

"Obviously Mercedes because without Kurt I would be a mess."

"Nah you're just being nice."

"Diva I told you I love your style. I'm telling you marrying Sam is the best thing you could have done. He took you out of that small Lima loser town and brought to the big city where your sense of style can shine."

"Well I don't have much to work with, so I make do with what I have."

"And you have more style than this rich spoil brats that think they're all that. Carole can testify to that."

"Absolutely. They don't hold a candle to you." Commented Carole.

"Can you pick me something like you did for Mercedes?" asked Tina.

"Oh child, that was all Mercedes. I just showed her the dresses, she picked it all on her own. I was amaze by her knowledge of fashion. The fabrics, the textures, the colors. She's got a great eye for fashion. But anyway, Mercedes I already picked up some dresses base on your tastes. So have a look and tell me what you think, you know I'm here to help."

"Thanks."

"Carole I have some for you as well."

"Oh no, I'm not attending the party."

"Well that's a shame. You should be having fun instead of lounging around at home."

"I'm going to an art gallery so don't worry, and I already picked an outfit."

"Good, Tina work with me, tell me what you like…

"I want something short and sexy, something that can show off my legs and gives me a little cleavage."

"We can work with that."

After hours shopping, they went to the salon part of the locale to do their hair and makeup.

After they arrived home Mercedes and Tina went to their respective rooms to get ready. Caroled was fixing a bouquet of flowers she had bough on the way home when Sam walked in.

"Hey son."

"Hey, how was the shopping trip?"

"Tina looked a like a little girl on Christmas morning." Said Caroled amused.

"And Mercedes."

"I don't know, I can tell she likes fashion, but she looked sad, she was mostly quiet, distracted. Something's wrong with that girl."

"I don't know what to tell you, she seemed fine last night."

"And she still sleeping in the guess room and you in your bedroom."

"It's… its… just that my ribs still bother me."

Carole didn't buy his excuse. "Stop giving me childish excuses. Do you still not remember? Or you remember but won't tell me."

"Sorry mom, I have to make some calls." He said changing the subject before leaving.

Carole decided to go upstairs and talk to her daughter in law.

Mercedes was almost ready to go. She grabbed her purse to transfer her ID and money to the one she was taking to the party, but when she open her purse the money was gone. She looked through the other pockets, still empty.

Tina walks him dress very elegantly.

"Can I borough your lipstick."

"You took the money that was here, that's why you had so many bags when you came from the mall yesterday."

"Are you crazy, it was probably stolen by one of the servants."

"That's not true, it was you." Someone knocked on the door. "And now we have nothing." Says Mercedes walking to the door.

Mercedes opens the door to Carole. "Mercedes Sam its waiting for you." Mercedes nods and goes back into the room.

"I'm ready, I just need to get my purse." Tina walks to her room.

Carole turns to Mercedes as she comes back with a jacket on her arm and her purse.

"You look amazing sweetie."

"Thank you."

Carole takes a hold of Mercedes hand as they walk together.

"Mercedes, if you're having problems with Sam, I want you to know that you can talk to me. You can trust me."

"Thank your Mrs. Evans." Said Mercedes squeezing Carole's hand. Carole is left pensive. That thank you seem final and full of gratitude for more than just offering an ear to listen.

They leave for the party as soon as Tina comes down the stairs. Sam can't stop looking at Mercedes, who keeps blushing at his obvious staring. She looks like a goddess in a strapless red dress that hugs her curves in all the right places. He can't resist kissing her shoulder and her neck making her shiver. Mercedes tilts her head towards Tina and he controls himself.

When they arrived to the party immediately someone approaches them to greet Sam and he shakes his hand and introduces Mercedes. "This my wife Mercedes Evans."

"Nice to meet you." She's tense at first but as time passes she's more at ease. For someone who constantly tells him how inadequate she feels, she fits right in. Sam it's impressed with Mercedes as the party goes on, he's in awe of her. How she manages to win over just about everyone they meet with her charm and her wit. She treats everyone as equals and won't let anyone treat her as anything less. She was having fun and he was so glad of that. She needs to smile more often that's for sure. God he loves her smile. Her smile it's contagious and he can't help but smile with her.

Finn it's also at the party flirting with anything in a skirt. He sees Quinn and approaches her pulling Rachel away making his intention clear he wants to talk to Quinn alone. Quinn looks less than happy.

"They haven't been apart all night."

"That's why I want you to distract him, take him away from her."

He leaves and Quinn approaches Sam and Mercedes.

"I'm glad you're having fun." He kisses her. And may I say you look amazing. You're the envy of every woman here."

"Finally I can say hi to you."

Sam turns to Quinn. "Hi Quinn. You look great" She pulls him for a hug and kisses his cheek almost on his lips lingering a little too long.. Mercedes feels uncomfortable but tries to hide it.

"Thank you." She turns to Mercedes. "Mercedes nice to see you again. You look amazing."

"Thanks, you too."

"Sam I need your advice."

"About what."

"About some investments."

"We can talk at the office."

"NO, it really can't wait, it's urgent, Mercedes can I borough your husband for a moment. It won't be for too long."

"Sure." Replied Mercedes uneasy. Quinn pulled Sam with her. Marley approach with two drinks. "Mercedes come with me, I have some friends that really want to meet you." Mercedes took the drink and followed her.

"Come on let's get to some place quieter." Says Quinn pulling Sam who didn't look happy but still walked with her.

"Why?"

"So we won't get interrupted." Sam looked toward Mercedes, and Quinn rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Nothing is going to happen to your wife."

"Speaking about my wife. Never kiss me like that again."

"I've always done it." She shrugged her shoulders.

"But I don't want you to anymore, much less in front of her." He walks and she follows.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about."

"It's about a house my parents left me. I don't know whether to invest in it or sell the property. Its rented for $10.000 now but I'm seriously thinking of selling."

"I think you shouldn't sell. It's giving you good money in rent."

"Yeah but to keep it it's a pain. Something always has to be fix."

"Why not ask the current tenants to move temporarily, fix all the problems with the house once and for all and then rent it again, can be for the same price or higher to cover for the investment."

Finn who has been checking on Mercedes all night, waited for Sam to be gone long enough to make his move. He approached Mercedes that was talking with Marley. "Marley, would you excuse us." Finn did not wait for Marley to answer to pull Mercedes away.

"Your dad, it's almost here"

"Finn I thought about it and I don't want to leave."

"You have to understand, the further away you're from Sam, the better."

"No, I can't go, how we are going to live."

"I can support you."

"NO."

"Why not, you let Sam do it, why not me. Go get your sister."

"Sam its coming back for me."

"Don't worry, Quinn's keeping him very entertain?" Mercedes tense at his implication.

Mercedes leaves Finn and sees her sister hanging out with some people, but doesn't go to get her. Instead she starts looking for Sam. After a few minutes she finds them in a secluded area, his back to her. They were out of earshot but she could see them clearly. They were too close for her liking.

"How could you do this to me, I though you loved me. You could at least have told me. Just a few days before you got married we were together?" Quinn grabbed his face bringing it closer to her. "I love you, I'm in love with you."

Sam didn't pull away, and Mercedes felt her heart breaking.

"Quinn I care about you too, but…

"But you love her more." Said Quinn upset.

"No, its not that."

"They why did you get married?" Sam didn't answered. "Did you have to do it? Asked Quinn. "Is she having your child?"

"No, Mercedes and I… have an agreement that may end very soon."

"You're divorcing." Quinn smiled.

"Probably yes."

"When." Quinn can't stop smiling.

"I don't know, it all depends."

"On what." Says Quinn exited.

"Quinn, I'm sorry, those are personal things that I can't share with you."

Quinn nodded and kissed him on the cheek once again and hugged him tight, he didn't resist.

"Then can we see each other every once in a while, like before. I miss you." She kissed him again, caressing the back the nape of his neck.

Watching them Mercedes felt like crying, but wouldn't let the tears fall.

Next thing she knows she's being pull away by Finn towards Tina whom he had already gotten.

"Finn no, I don't want to do things this way."

"Your dad is waiting for us in the car, or you come with me or I call the police right now." He says taking out his phone.

"No, no."

Mercedes hesitates, not wanting to leave with him.

"Then I'll take him to the police myself." He makes to leave but it's stopped by Mercedes.

"No wait, I'll come with you." Mercedes grabs Tina and they leave with Finn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading please review.


End file.
